


Sacred

by John_f_drake



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brainwashing, Demons, F/F, F/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ryona, Sexual Slavery, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 63,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_f_drake/pseuds/John_f_drake
Summary: A clan of Kitsune protect the world from an ancient threat, long-imprisoned... until it gets loose.
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

947 AD

The small procession marched in single-file through the narrow tunnels of the deep mountain grotto, their leader keeping the pathway aglow with one torch held aloft. Kida strode amidst the other Kitsune younglings. She was a proud fifteen years old, the oldest of the group - some of the others were still so childish that they were still gnawing at their tails… between eight and fourteen. Due to the long-lived nature of their kind, all of them were really just kids who were out well past their bedtime.

Their guide was her elder sister Kitina… The Guardian. She was foremost among the protector of these mountains, and it was her sacred duty of taking them to the Holy Sanctuary. They were on a pilgrimage. It was their time to hear the legend.

Reaching an capacious hollow within the rock, the flickering firelight revealed to them what appeared to be neolithic paintings upon those cold and stony cave-walls. These were the figures of their Clan's fables — the heroes, villains and other notables of a bygone age. Most prominently featured were their deities, Gods and Goddesses of prodigious power and influence. Chief among them, however, were those that their clan worshipped… the Goddesses Brighid and Inari. The two women stood enormous at the front, but with Kida's diminutive height, all of the figures, mortal and divine both, appeared to possess the stature and menace of giants.

"These walls tell the story of why we live within these mountains, in the land that the humans know as the Alps," Kitina spoke, tone grave as if she were in some kind of shamanistic trance.

Swooping her torch with a grand gesture, the stone-faced Kitsune brought their attention to the most baleful of the pictures. "Behold Narghai. Never forget his visage. He is the Archfoe. The Great Enemy. The Slasher of Veils. In the days when he did walk the Earth, blood revelries consumed entire nations. Rivers were emptied, woodlands darkened and grew vile, nature itself rebelled against his desecrations."

"A real baddie," Kida succinctly summarized to the Kitsune standing beside her, whispering into the girl's pointed fox-ear as she trembled.

As her sister was effectively the leader of their small commune, Kida had heard the story before, and in much greater detail. Narghai was a Fomorian. A monster out of pre-history. An antemundane being who dwelled in the black nothingness that existed before the Gods had created the world… or maybe it was claimed it? She hadn’t really been paying too much attention. Despite her profane cheekiness, however… the mere outline of his figure on that cave-wall gave her horripilation across her entire body. It was like the fear was a sheerly instinctual response. The demon's humanoid figure was painted in pure blood-red, mighty-thewed and with almost demonic horns jutting from his skull. Caught in the lambent orange glow of the torchlight, his otherworldly malignancy was greatly amplified. The others seemed equally affective. The other Kitsune girl was so terrified of him that she couldn't respond.

"For decades, his viciousness reigned almighty," Kitina continued. "That was before Brighid named her prophet, Amalissa the Druid. And by the might of Inari, we were her champions."

There was another sweep of the firelight. This time, it revealed primitive depictions of ruthless battle. Narghai stood center stage, many of their vulpine ancestors surroundings him, the identity of their race evident by the many magnificent fox-tails.

The next pictures had far fewer of them. It was clear that a lot of them hadn’t made it.

"In these mountains, we fought him. In these mountains, Amalissa worked a mighty spell, banishing him from this world. The monster was sealed… Narghai currently slumbers underneath a mighty mountain to the east of us, amid cold rock and oily darkness. This land is his catacomb."

The Guardian stopped suddenly. There was an eerie silence. Even though she knew the answer, Kida was spellbound.

"Yet, with his final words upon the Earth, he cursed Amalissa and all of her descendants with his vengeance. One day, the Goddesses warned, he will rise again, and the stars will vanish from the heavens in horror at his coming," she narrated with the conviction of a zealot.

Kida gulped. Big deal, she thought! That was like hundred of millions of years ago, if it really happened at all. It was just a legend. Poor Narghai was probably grumpy and old now, if he even still lived.

"That is why we remain here," Kitina continued. "To guard the descendant of Brighid's prophet. Our ancestors made a soul-pact with the Goddess that granted the human's lineage a special protection. When Narghai does arise, he won't be able to touch her, not until he goes through us. Magic so great that not even he can break it sees to that. Although her short-lived descends have long-since forgotten their ancestry and the worship of the Goddess, we retain our vigil. They all remained living within these mountains as well. Ready — just as we are — to resume the battle upon his awakening. The sibylic power lurks still within their blood."

Advancing just a few meters, Kitina brought them to the very end of the tunnel. Here, the druid's holy regalia was stored. A pale-green staff, the wood still growing, still blooming. An impeccably white robe that was could not be stained. A wreath of evergreen flowers that never withered. Seeing their pristine condition, even Kida’s cynical side couldn't argue that there wasn't some sort of amazing thaumaturgy shielding this grotto. The untold centuries hadn't worn on that equipment one bit.

"If the demon ever arises, this is where we must bring the descendant of Amalissa. Only by reconnecting with the Goddesses paraphernalia can their might be restored. It is our only way of beating him. Remember this until the day you die."

Kida would never forget. Their mother had said the same many times… the last time. She said it on her deathbed. Given the chance to tell her anything one final time… that she loved her perhaps, or that she would be watching over her… she had told her of her duty to the descendant. The last memory Kida had of her.

It wasn't going to happen.

It was just a legend.

It didn't happen in her mother's age and it wouldn't happen in theirs, either.


	2. Chapter 2

1019 AD

Beneath the midday sun, a young and lonely monk trudged through the alpine hinterland. A backpack surpassing the size of his torso weighed him down, filled with pencils, ink, paper and other associated equipment meant for scholarly pursuits. Sebastian slowly walked back towards his monastery, constructed atop the precipice of a snow-capped mountain, miles from the town of Garginion from where he procured these items. As that modest settlement was housed in the valley, and his abbey amongst the high rocks, it proved to be an arduous uphill climb.

Stopping, the youth whipped his doused forehead of perspiration, grunting with fatigue. It never ceased to amaze him how the temperature could change so severely as he climbed the mountain. Up above, he would freeze if he didn’t wear heavy clothing… but for now, performing this duty for his wizened elders during high summer made him feel like he was about to die from the heat. Spoken from the heart, the man hated the drudgery of his tasks, the menial-standing of his noviciate, and the chastity of his vows. This was not the sacred glory that he had imagined serving the Lord to be.

In Garginion, midsummer was approaching, and all the unwed virgins had all been brandishing their loosest and most comely of raiments. Ostensibly, this dress was enforced upon them due to the immensity of the heat, but Sebastian wasn’t so naive as to not know the real real… they all competed for the stares and admiration of young men such as himself. It had birthed a scandalous milieu more suitable for mythic Babylon than anything befitting of Christiandome! The sinful excitement from their gorgeous faces had made his mind drift from holy things. Oh why had he joined this order? A life of celibacy now seemed unbearable. If he could only sneak away during the night somehow… but no. The journey was too long do be done conspicuous. He would be locked within its wall while the celebrations raged.

Unstrapping his enormous backpack, the novice had finally decided that his sweaty clamminess was simply unbearable. From previous travels, he knew that a pool of fresh and crystal-clear water lay enticingly nearby. A quick dip in it would soothe him. Leaving his load, he moved off the path towards its direction, eager to be assuaged. Surrounded by thickets, one could not behold the pond before passing through their willowy shielding. Muscling his way through the greenery, the man was stunned to see that the clandestine pool was already occupied. A naked body was present within its coolness. His astonishment redoubled when he realized that the bather was a girl…

...And what a girl!

The cenobite beheld a world-shaking beauty with bulging eyes. She stood in the pool with her back towards him, her upright figure only half submerged. The upper curve of her pert and pale buttocks stuck out from the water! With no clothes to preserve her virtue, the youth was free to marvel at the fullness of her feminine magnificence. In suppleness and grace, she was like a well-bred chatelaine, soft-hued and without imperfections to her lissome shape. Her hair, however… it spoke of something more primordial and wild. Drenched, he could still discern that it was sandy brown and would billow thickly down her shoulders once dried, a mane more worthy of a lioness than a woman. A red circlet with golden embroidery encircled her head and held it back, keeping its strands out of her visage… the decoration adding to her sense of pagan wildness.

The combination of all these erotic traits made the monk feel like he was losing his mind. She seemed unearthly, unreal, too good to be true. Inhuman. The adolescent realized that he must have happened upon a fabled nymph… the pre-christian histories always spoke of their appeal, of finding them in their baths!

Combing fingers through her abundant hair, the girl inadvertently exposed the bountiful swelling of her leftmost breast-mound, that projecting nipple visibly as well! Just at that moment, the suns aurulent rays struck her wet skin and made it magically glisten, turning her into something truly divine. Sebastion felt harder in his pants that his walking stick.

Then he had to ruin it by stepped forward. An unseen branch broke underneath his sandal, alerting her to his presence, and the nymph spun with animal agility. The damsel quickly folded both arms over her succulent decolletage, so that each appendage covered one breast each. Gorgeous, malachite-colored eyes stared back at him with no fear yet with much intensity. That water-level was so tantalizingly close to uncovering the sacred delta of her feminine sex! He could even see that she no hair on her pubic mound! 

"Sebastian…” the nymph purred, honey-voiced as an angel. “Long have I awaited you to come for me…" 

The novice gaped. "How do you know my name!?"

"Long have I known of your presence within these mountains, of course my love… I am one of the pleasure Goddesses your dusty old tomes speak of. Your beauty bewitches me like a slave. I cannot bear to be without you any longer. Come, let us consume our fate-bound love!" she pronounced, drifting backwards so to descend deeper into the liquid pool's embrace.

Lust-crazed, the monk felt like he was foaming at the mouth as he began to remove his robes. His vows to God and the Monastery were like an extinguished flame. All his attentions was single-mindedly devoted to that pristine beauty. Doffing sandals, robes and loincloth, he dove into the water. He was going to be the one to mate with Aphrodite herself!

With Sebastian splashing after her like an eager hound, the woman swam outward towards the center of the pond with practiced grace. Guided headlong like a ballista's projectile by his stone-hard rod, her coy and strange avoidance didn't register to the monk. However, as he himself reached the center, her trajectory begun to arch around him. For being so lightly built, she glided through the pool of water like a fish. It was impossible for him to keep up with her expert strokes. Soon enough, she had rounded his position, and was heading back towards the shoreline!

"My love, what are you doing!?" the turncoat monk cried.

A cackling, girlish laughter assailed his ears. He now realized that something was devastatingly wrong. His hot blood turned disconcertingly cold. That mirth in her voice was supremely mischievous. Spearing through the water, the Goddess disembarked at the place they had dived in. Beholding her pale and glistening buttocks as she waded ashore, the youth was horrorstruck to see her start collecting his clothing! Why was his pagan beloved doing this? They were going to be together, to wed, have lots of children as they grew old together!

A test… it must be a test! Swimming with mighty power-strokes, he exerted all the vigor of his muscles to close their distance. This effort brought him onto land just as she dashed away through the protective tickets, his brown monk-cloak wafting in the wind behind her. That glee-filled laughter pouring from his love filled the forest, a high tenor birdsong of amusement. Naked, Sebastian sprinted through the tangling branches, emerging on the other side just before she managed to completely disappeared from view.

That last sight of her made him gape anew. It was not a girlish lass he saw speeding away from him. It was a... phantasmagoria of some kind! He beheld the tails of a fox… nine of them! They all swirled after her figure with the same billowing thickness of her hair. But why would Aphrodite have appendages like that? And why was she running in the first place? Did she prefer the woods?

Her laughter kept resounding long after she had left him, echoing away like a slowly fading love.

The monk was left standing there, undried waterdrops streaking down his flesh. He looked down and saw that his erection was still painfully salient.

And he had no clothes.

Had he just been duped!?

***

Kida strolled through the woodlands like a pompous aristocrat, smile so wide that the grin nearly clove her face in twine. Her many tails vacillated back-and-forth due to the gaiety of her stride as she laughed her amusement. She inclined her head towards twittering birds, a tiny bow as if their calls were congratulating her over the slyness of her ruse. That was the most fun she had had in weeks. It was just too bad these monks never left behind any interesting stuff to loot!

Depositing his vestments, she gave brief thoughts about the future. After daring to return to his monastery, the monk would undoubtedly report this event to his abbot. After all, was there any better explanation for showing up naked than "a demon-nymph bewitched me and stole my clothing?" It might not be enough to save the inviolability of his vows, but Kida felt sure he would miss monasticism so much if they kicked him out.

Still, she better stay away from the clan for a couple of days. Kitina grew enraged over every little interaction she had with humans. Yet, that was no great burden… she preferred to spend much of her time in the wilds around the town, and Kida felt sure that this episode would blow over quickly. Its legacy was that of salacious tavern rumors, not dangers. Nothing to worry about. Kida draped her fur about herself and with a moment of will, the kitsune transformed into her animal shape, a fox halfway between the side of a large dog and a small pony… and not nearly fully grown yet… as she started running through the timberland, crying out for the sheer joy of it.

Nothing to worry about. After all... it wasn't like he had seen her tails or anything!

***

"Dolt! Imbecile! Clod!” Kitina roared, chasing Kida around the table with fist belligerently clenched and shaking in the air. “I do not have a fox for a sister! I have a donkey for a sister!" 

Kida screeched like a tiny ferret, vastly fear-eyed as she circled the furniture at maximum speed, trying her best to keep out of the grip of the furious Guardian. She was in for a clobbering. Kitina would catch up with her eventually. Her long-legged sister always did.

"Fanatical monks have been scurrying throughout the forest for two days and two nights, carrying crucifixes and splashing holy water on every stone with even a hint of moss on it!" the Guardian screamed during the hunt. "Their accursed incantations ring out so loudly that I can barely get any sleep at night… and do you know what they are yelling? Exorcismus vulpes foveas! Do you know what that means, Kida?”

“I don’t speak Latin,” Kida protested as she dodged beneath a table, rolling to come to her feet on the other side. They were in an earthen hollow underneath a great oaken tree, tunnels connecting the pit too many other underground rooms. This was their clan-home. They lived hidden amid nature, away from humanity and its overrated civilization, but it still was a palace of orderliness compared to how some of the townspeople lived.

“Exorcism of the Foxes!” she yelled, narrowing her eyes at Kida as she tried to circle the table and catch up with her. “Do you think you could explain that to me!? By Brighid, how in the hell do the monks know of our existence!?"

"I'm-sorry-I'm-sorry-I'm-sorry!" Kida repeated so speedily that the words melted together.

This wasn't the first time that Kida had managed to jeopardize their secrecy. Kitsune were amazingly long-lived. She herself was already 80! Existing next to the town of Garginion had made some local folklore emerge, farmhands and woodsmen speaking of fox-nymphs stalking through the forest. These had long been considered mere myths, the tales of the drunk and long in the tooth… until Kida's frequent jokes at the towns expense had made sightings and signs of them become a lot more common. Now Kitina had heard that there were talks of alerting the Vatican of demons!

Along the rims of the earthen wall stood two twins, Cassandra and Sophitia. Their dark pupils sailed in circles around the whites of their eyes as they watched the sisters loop around the table. Both were nearly Kida's age, having tagged along when they visited the sanctuary. Their hair and fur where dark-blue, contrasting starkly with the alabaster fairness of their skin. Like most of their of their people, the only thing they wore was their fur, which in their humanoid form that had turned into particularly sparse clothing, keeping their midriffs exposed and their dressed too short for to be proper human attire. 

Irked, Kitina elected to hurl herself across the table, intercepting her sister's path. The tall woman's feet stomped down upon the earth right as Kida was about to storm straight into her. Heart leaping and unable to stop sprinting, the fox-girl transformed into her animal shape and attempted to dive straight between her relative's legs She almost made it, getting her entire vulpine torso through the opening and experienced the hot elation of performing a clever ploy before her momentum ceased abruptly with a harsh rebound. The Guardian had managed to reach down and clasp hold of her tails. With anger-fueled strength she hauled her sister up into the air, Kida squirming as if she was about to be eaten. A Kitsune's tails were almost as powerful as her arm, yet that helped little when she was up against the strength of the Guardian.

"Now, tell me what you did!" Kitina growled. "In detail!"

Kida’ shape shifted again, still held upside-down by a fistful of her tails near the base, her head almost touching the ground. Kitina was easily strong enough to heft her in such a manner. The woman was a fantastic athlete and more than a head taller than her mischievous sibling. She could easily have been the model for an sculptor whom sought to immortalize the perfect athletic figure... where it not for her tails and fox-ears. Her colorations was more on the dark end of the brunette spectrum as opposed to Kida's lighter shade. Likewise, her skin was more tawny and sun-kissed. Coupled with a chiseled visage that always seemed set in stern and industrious miens, she could appear quite intimidating. Even in her human form, the Guardian always carried her vulpine features with her, making that look of fire wildness seem even more pronounced on her brow than it did Kida's.

"Talk!" she barked, shaking the sister as if she were a rodent in her jaws.

The circlet-wearing girl spilled the beans as fast as possible. She explained everything about her temptress-scheme with the monk. Muttered wxplanations about how "he didn't seem to like the monasticism anyways" fell on deaf ears.

"Kida!" Sophitia lambasted with a sigh, seemingly genuinely upset with her recklessness. “You should be ashamed of yourself! By frivolously playing around you've not only broken our rules but also endangered the Clan with your sloppiness! A Kitsune must be held to higher standards!"

"Was he hot?" Cassandra asked asked.

The unvarnished insolence made Kitina snap her head in their direction. With a visage that looked ready to bark and growl, her eyes bounced between the two sisters, unable to determine whom had said what. It was a frequent source of frustration for the Guardian and the other Kitsune of the Clan. Cassandra and Sophitia were identical in appearance yet polar opposites in persona, and neither was the slightest bit interested in helping anyone else tell the difference… not when it would get Cassandra in trouble for her insolence.

Craning her head up, Kida gave Cassandra an easy thumbs up and a wink. “Oh, he was a comely one!” As far as she knew, she was the only one who had ever managed to tell the two apart consistently, and she had no idea where the difficulty for others lay. After all, they had completely different personalities!

Overcome with annoyance, the Guardian dropped her sister like a sack of turnips. Kida's head dunk against the ground. She got back to her feet quickly, scuffing her scalp with both hands so that her pointy ears became repeatedly flattened.

"Foxfire is not a toy, Kida. Its no ordinary magic. Its a gift from the Goddess," Kitina said as she walked away, sitting down cross-legged upon a divan, voice having become grave and controlled.

Kida kept combing dirt out of her hair and tried not to roll her eyes. Sis was getting religious again.

"Our ability to exist between forms, between nature and culture, between the mundane and the divine… these are not common or profane things, Kida. Our magic, foxfire, is connected to the very texture of creation itself. Wizards and Warlocks may achieve their thaumaturgy by manipulating creation like a farmer manipulates his soil, but we are connected to it with our very souls. Foxfire is the reason that the northern lights inflame the sky. It's out connection to Brighid and Inari. Does that not seem holy to you?" The Protector asked.

"You talk like one of the monks, sister," Kida replied, shrugging both shoulders. "This is just the way we are. Humans. Foxes. Us in between. It really isn't as complicated as you make it out to be."

The twins spoke in unison. One said something like "realistic," while the other said something akin to "heresy."

"And let's face it, that girl doesn't need our vigil anyway," Kida quickly added.

"Guarding the Descendant of Amalissa is the reason we exist here!" Kitina fervently injected.

"She has a name you know. I believe the current incarnation is called... Marissa? Funny how names descend through families like that,” Kida responded. “But I understand your trouble… humans are so short-lived that one can hardly keep track of them! If the Fomorian wanted revenge, he could just sit down, stair at the sky, and wait… she’ll be dead soon enough." 

The Protector's gaze darkened. She looked ready to give Kida a beating, and Kida wondered if she had actually provoked her sister to genuine anger for once. Then she curled her lips as if just having thought of something. "Maybe some responsibility is what you need, Kida. Since you seem so up-to-date on this current incarnation, you're now ordered to go to the town of Garginion and oversee the Desce—"

"What!?" Kida blurted out.

"…dent, as well as ascertain how much damage your little misadventure may have caused us,” she continued as if Kida had not spoken at all. “How serious do these people believe in our existence, really?" the leader concluded.

Guard duty? And among the humans? That was always the worst. Being among them for short periods of time was fine, even fun, but needing to exert her foxfire continuously to hide her ears and tails could become so arduous when done for days. "But why? Is Marissa in some danger?" Kida pressed.

"The humans are holding their midsummer celebration. Festive times are always unruly times. Especially for young and attractive women such as her," Kitina replied.

"Oohhh..." Kida cooed, making a very longwinded and knowing sound. "I see. Yes. Humans tend to have a proclivity for mating during summer so that their puppies pop out in spring to plant their weeds. Well I'm not going to get between her and some farmboy..."

Kitina rose, and Kida's hands went up in a defensive position. With a smile, she hurriedly added, "Hey! I just assumed that you were worried about our ward's coming generation, that's all!"

"Kida," she said, voice very acute. "I'm counting on you to accomplish this. I can't myself. Those assigned to the Mountain where the Archfoe were supposed to be back yesterday to report and trade out with new protectors, and they haven’t made it yet, so I have to go inspect and make sure everything is alright. You will not give me an additional thing to worry about. Am I making myself clear?"

Kida couldn't help but notice how the Protector's fists were tightening anew. She didn't want to enrage her sister. They just had such different outlooks on the world and modes of humor, that's all. She was the sort of Kitsune who was named Guardian before she had turned 200… while Kida was the sort of Kitsune who couldn't allow the next obvious quip to slip her buy. "Don't worry for the guardians,” she said with a grin. “I’m sure they’re distracted. Foxes like to get our cubs out in springtime as well, you know?” 

Kitina advanced. Kida jolted and yelped, then bolted out the door as if flung from a sling.

***

Going topside, Kida squatted down in the grass. The twins followed her, as inseparable as always. She did a lot of pouting while Cassandra played supportive and Sophitia remained scolding.

"Narghai isn't coming back," she told them.

"You shouldn't speak the Archenemy's name so lightly!" the strict one protested.

"I just don't want to be like mom and spend my entire life preparing for something that will never happen," the adolescent Kitsune added.

"I understand how you feel," Cassandra responded. "But this is very important for your sister. At least, do it for her. To get on her good side. Err... well… her better side."

"I will," Kida wheezed, truthful.

"Besides, guarding the Descendant of Amarissa is a great honor! You should be overjoyed to even be given such a privilege!" Sophitia chided.

"You think?" Kida blurted out, rising and turning around towards them. "Well in that case why don't I and Cassandra go hit the lake while you go and sojourn with our little War—"

The twins eyes turned onto her with identical glares. Even a hint that they should separate tended to do that. They might be as different as winter and summer, but if you tried to get between them… well, Kida suspected they would be single forever, or they would drag the same man into courtship. By suggesting that, Kida had just foolishly pushed herself between them. Holding up her hands in a gesture of surrender, she rose and sprinted away from the Clan-home as if a horde of angry bees were at her tails, transforming back into a fox at the edge of the woods as she ran for the human town.

***

Amidst the coldest peaks of the Alps, there stood a steep and towering mountain, anonymous and nameless, as if designed to be forgotten by the earth. Upon approach it, however, one could feel a thick and tangible energy permeating the air, the likes of which was normally only perceptible to sorcerers and priests. Such was its arcane potency that flora and wildlife shied away from its very shadow. It was as if its very roc was a bane to life.

Nevertheless, feet trod confidently upon this unhallowed ground, heading into a dark and foreboding cavern. The the blood of the mountain's guardians was already soaking into the rock, the mountain swallowing it as hungry as soil after a draught. Syllana watched what remained of her fellow Kitsune’s blood drain with eyes that were positively arctic in character. Supernatural flames still flickered lightly upon their charred-through corpses. They had been immolated in mid-sprawl, carcasses twisted and wrought from being consumed by intense fires. Ashen death-masks projected the agony of their last moments… and she smiled.

Unique among her kind, the Warlock's hair and tails were jet-black as midnight, exactly the shade of those burnt-out remains. She had long-ago scorched away their natural color herself. It was part of her ritual to gain power, power enough to do what was necessary… power enough to turn her back on Inari and all the other fools who couldn’t see the truth. She could feel her foxfire writhing up her arm, burning it without consuming… the cruel, hungry flame as hungry for destruction as she was.

Cloaked figures whose heads were submissively bowed kept walking past her… her minions. Mere pawns, but useful enough in their own way. She gazed towards the mountain's menacing aperture, its opening like a fanged maw. This day held more important things than mere remembrance.

Syllana penetrated that den of evil.

After a long journey, the Cult reached the cavern's innermost chamber. The fey light of cold blue foxfire dispelled the surrounding Stygian darkness. Within, they found an unnatural block of ice the size of glacier within that mountain, a never-melting prison whose fortitude neither heat nor normal magic could ever wilt. Bringing her flaming hand closer, the fox-witch's glow unveiled to them a humanoid outline buried within that iceberg. It was massive like an ogre, sporting devil-horns jutting from its skull, the epicenter of this mountain's despair.

"Narghai!" the fanatics screech, voices shrill and bestial, a hullabaloo of insane minds. Many prostrated themselves before the image. Others tore and scratched at their faces. A few deemed that urgent bloodletting was needed to appease this theophany, turning knives on their brethren. Only Syllana remained calm.

The fallen Kitsune had been carrying a box with her. Placing it on the stony ground, she opened it and pulled out the enchanted item within. A soul-orb, an ancient magic of the demon-spirits of the desert… A blood-red globe that housed the spirits of ten-thousand creatures that she had collected herself. Men, Demons, Kitsune, Selkies and other mystic beings. She had first stolen the item from the Shahanshah of Persia, and its filling had taken centuries… Only the best of souls that she could find. All of those precious souls now swirled around within, trapped, ghostly white visages appearing then and then along its scarlet surface. She could almost hear them howl for mercy from within. They were right to bemoan their fates.

Syllana's heart thrummed. At last... it was happening. This ancient power was to be unleashed… and with it, her ascendancy. The Fomorian!

Holding the soul orb upright, she spoke in eldrich tongues, reciting words not spoken since the fall of Atlantis. With her words she summoned forbidden sorcery, her fire coursing over the orb as it began smoldering like a tiny sun. It enveloped their visions in a blinding red and blue effulgence. The screams of souls being tormented filled the hollow as the glow began to seep into the ice… and then she heard the first snap as a crack appeared in its pristine surface. “Feast, my ally…” she whispered. “Feast, and be free once more.” The souls flooded through the cracks like a torrent of blood, and the ice cracked and cracked and cracked. The Cultist’s madness intensified, the multitude swarming around like frenzied grasshoppers and insects. All about them came the insane chants of "Narghai! Narghai! Narghai!" Syllana genuflected as the prison came tearing down, dispersing into blocky pieces which were pushed out of the way as the monstrous buried figure strode forward.

An antediluvian evil had once again been unleashed upon the world… and Syllana smiled. "Welcome back to the world, father of scorn," she pronounced, keeping eyes groundwards in a show of deference. There came a bestial growl, restrained, yet still giving voice to an eon-long loathing. Its malignancy silenced the many human underlings of the heathen Kitsune. Syllana felt something she hadn't felt in a long while. Goosebumps.

This his voice… like the grinding of stones from the ogre-like monstrosity in the darkness. "The spawn of Amalissa still lives," he said, as if having smelt it upon the earth.

"She does," the Sorceress answered. She had read and studied every ancient tome and grimoire that concerned the Fomorian, long before striking her bargain with him. She knew of his oath-bound quest for vengeance. The antemundane creature's vow would need to be sated before they could direct their attentions against Syllana’s true enemy.

"The Kitsune protect her. They still live as well. With their magic ward, it's impossible for me to touch Amalissa's spawn before they are dealt with," he continued, single-mindedly mustering his long-dormant thoughts towards retribution.

"Yes... but not impossible for your servants — those I have brought you — to touch," the wicked-hearted Warlock replied.

She could feel the Fomorian’s gaze fix upon her, his stare bearing down heavily onto the top of her inclined skull. The sorceress had long-since predicted these interactions down to the very words spoken. She knew the Fomorian’s wraths and lusts. It was all part of her plan. At this moment, she had planned to reverently raise her gaze so to meet his red-eyed stare. But... at the attempt, the muscles of her neckline froze, stiffening in rebellion of performing this action. She was unable to do it. The realization made her tummy knot as if overtaken by war-time terrors. Goosebumps no longer seemed significant. For one moment, one brief, fleeting moment, Syllana knew doubt before she buried it beneath a sea of assurance that she knew precisely what she was doing, that she had walked this path for well more than a thousand years and would not be turning back now.

"Capture her," he voiced, tone almost sibilant like the hissing of king-serpents.

Syllana nodded…. Then rose and strode from the mountain, the sanity-stricken cultists following her heels. Her jubilation warred with a primordial fear she couldn’t entirely escape, the horror of the ancient monstrosity running through her bloodstream. Steeling her nerves, she mastered this horror. This was but the beginning. The Fomorian might be presently her Master… but it would not always be so. She had taken the next step. Not the first… and not the last. 

She marched to fulfill his task.

The village was merely a day's walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

The town of Gorgonion had a wall constructed out of fieldstone. Fieldstone! At the turn of the millennium! Needless to say, its real defenses were isolation in the alps. It was also of such a size that calling it either a town or a village became a question of semantics. 

Kida had to seriously fight the urge to do a running leap over those diminutive parapets. Security was so lax that no men-at-arms would probably even notice. Instead, she transformed herself into a peasant girl, comely yet discrete. She wrapped her tails around herself, holding them close to her clothing and creating an illusion, disguising them as part of the rustic raiments. Hiding the rest of herself beneath a hooded cloak to avoid standing out, she simply walked unchallenged through the towns open gates. With the hustle and bustle of the festival, no one noticed her slipping in among the crowd. 

The town was much alive. Visiting monks screamed about pagans and paynims, wishing to alert townsfolk to the horror of the woodlands. It did little to mitigate the gaiety. Her little exploits had already become the talk of the town… as Kida walked through the market with a smile on her face, she heard not merely one story of what she had done but competing tall tales, exaggerating her mischief and callousness greatly. While her most recent prank was the most discussed, more than one person seemed to link them with her other exploits. 

The younger men and women, however… they had their minds on other things, though. Groups of boys sat back as a parade of beauties wound through the marketplace in their best clothing. Plenty of whistles and stares and fond touches were exchanged, kept at a low level so that parents and officials wouldn't notice… but Kida saw it for what it was. How exciting! Human mating rituals! Come nightfall, there would be plenty of pairings finding room in a local haystack!

The nine-tailed fox knew that Marissa would soon be turning up. She was the kind of girl that attracted such attention. Kida merely had to follow the gazes of the wolves to find their prey… so she leaned back and waited.

When Marissa finally emerged, however, it made Kida frown with disappointment - her outfit was almost as conservative as a nun's habit! She wore an all-white cloak that sheltered her feminine features, muting them, hiding them away. Even so, however, the fox-girl quickly noticed that she stood out anyway… her appearance immediately attracted masculine attention, and it wasn't difficult to figure out why. The Descendant sported a face made to be admired, sweet and demure like a rose, yet with the serene mien of a beloved monarch. This lofty demeanor was accentuated by her flowing blonde hair coiled into two waist-long braids, the two thick tails bouncing around wherever she strode. The golden mane sparkled like the summer sun and stood out starkly against everything else in the market. Even through every boy who saw her was plainly besotted, Marissa payed them no mind… she seemed wholly intent on her own affairs. This casual aloofness somehow made her even more desirable in their wanton eyes. 

"Hey! Did you hear that story about the nymph and the monk?" a tall youth whispered to his comrade.

Kida's ears prickled, swiveling towards the conversation even while covered by her illusion. "Yeah, that one which has got the whole clergy into a frenzy? What of it?" the friend replied.

"There is a rumor going around that it wasn't no forest-devil after all! In fact, people say that it was a girl from the region!"

"No way! Wow... she must be the most pulchritudinous maiden in the Christian world to pull off something like that!"

The nine-tailed fox couldn't help but beam a gloating smile. Kida appreciated the compliments… she knew that she was beautiful, but to be called so divine… well, there was going to be a lot of bragging done when she returned to Cassandra and the other less strict-minded Kitsunes. 

A whole group of boys had gathered around to hear the tall youth speak. "Right!" he assessed. "Whoever this lass was, she effortlessly managed to seduce a man of the cloth into abandoning his vows. The monk even described her as an antique pleasure-Goddess! There is only one girl around who could accomplish something like that… and we all know who… Marissa!"

Kida almost stumbled as if having slipped on wet ice. They thought… what? Marissa, of all people, being comparable with her? Kida’s mouth hung open as she felt like her lauded reputation was being viciously stolen away.

"By the saints, you're right!" another member of the group said. "That has to be why she pretends to be so aloof! All the other girls are smiling coyly, yet she hasn't returned a single look! She is trying to lay low after having pulled off her wanton scheme!" 

"With all the monks running about, she's probably worried about being recognized!" a new voice injected.

"It’s the only explanation!" another concluded.

"What a succubus!" someone surmised.

Kida felt like punching every single one of them. How could something so great turn out so wrong? These clods had no idea what beauty even was! 

"Look, there she is… heading for that alley," the would-be leader of the gang said. "Let's go ask her about it. Any girl so bold as that is going to like a man who takes charge… nudists are the adventurous type, you know?" The group scurried off with laughter and Kida found herself genuinely concerned. This could turn ugly. Perfectly wrapped in her illusion, she stalked after them.

Rounding the building, the brunette saw her ward cornered. The men stood around her in a semi-circle. There was a lot of snickering and suggestive comments. "C'mon Marissa. Just admit it. That nymph was you, wasn't it?"

The white-clad girl looked aghast. "No!" she yelled, looking ready to push back against the encroaching boys. 

Kida's thoughts raced. Protecting the Descendant might be a little bit more complicated than she thought. Her first instinct was to clobber these idiots into submission… But that wouldn't work very well if she was to keep up appearances as a common peasant girl. Disguising her tails and ears with an illusion was arduous enough… if she needed to change her face as well, she’d be half dead from exhaustion by the time Kitina let her leave. There was a brief bout of panic as Kida tried to figure out what to do, thoroughly unsure. Then... the kitsune decided to just do what came naturally.

"Pssh! She? A nymph? A lamia at best,” she yelled out in high consternation, every head turning so to behold her entry. “If you think that's a nymph, then this town is much more isolated than I imagined!" Kida had thrown off her hood as she strode into the alley, revealing clearly her own features. She kept her tails and ears concealed purely with foxfire now, but even so she clearly was no mere commonborn maiden, but instead the kind of woman that people told stories about. Kida strode into the scene with hips sashay, a giddy grin on her face. 

"Who are you?" one of them called out.

"I am Kida, and I am on my travels to my father's estate… I only stopped in this town because of all this talk about a sylphlike beauty… and I have to confess, I am sorely disappointed. You boys need better standards." With those words, she swayed her hips to one side, putting a hand on them, tilting her head and smiling. The posture thrust her breasts out, emphasized her figure and her face both. Kida knew how to put herself on display, make herself desirable… With the face of a noblewoman and the hair of the primordial wild, she was simply irresistible. Her poised hips cocked from side-to-side, her lashes made an enticing flickers, and one or two of the boys received some private smiles. This mixture of highborn dudgeon and intangible coquettish enslaved their attentions utterly. If Kida wanted, she could soon have them eating out of her hand and writing love-poems!.

"How uncouth!" Marissa said coldly. The fox-girl gulped. The Descendant hadn't taken the bait and scuttled off. Instead, it seemed that Marissa had seen something she didn't approve off and was going to make it known. "First of all. I would never, ever, pull a pagan prank like that. Bathing naked in a pool to seduce a monk? That's simply... unseemly! It's offensive to Christian morals! I can't believe that you would suggest something like that of me!" she voiced, her honeyed voice sounding more like a beehive at the moment, filled with anger. 

Kida went slackjawed. By Brighid, the Descendant was a puritanical bore…

"Secondly, the good men of the cloth have already informed us that it was some sort of forest devil who seduced the poor friar. That is who you should be looking for. Not a mere mortal! We should all be praying that these evil spirits don't leave their woodland home!" 

Kida had to fight the urge to cover her face with her hands. She was a church girl too! Oh by Inari and all gods, why had Kitina sent her on this mission?

"And thirdly!" she continued, raising her voice to previously unprecedented levels. "Mademoiselle Kida... or Chatelaine Kida... or whoever you are! Your behavior is simply... simply untoward! You cannot be so slovenly flirtatious towards Christian souls! You should be ashamed of yourself!" The girl pushed through the crowd of dumbstruck boys, confronting Kida. Just from that short physical bustle alone, the kitsune realized that Marissa never needed saving from these clods in the first place. She stood a bit taller than Kida, her sky-blue eyes narrowed with acute and directed anger. "Beside! The good monks said that the demon in question was some sort of fox spirit! You certainly have a… vulpine… profile! Maybe it was you who bathed in that pool, Chatelaine ‘mysterious traveler!’" 

For a moment, Kida stood there, stunned… worried that she had been caught. Did the Descendant know of her Clan's allegiance after all? Then... it hit her. "Hey!" she yelled in an unladylike manner. "Was that… was that just an insult?” she huffed. “Did you just call me a fox as an insult!? No one gets to do that. Why I ought…” Kida let her voice die down as she realized what she was doing. Gods, what a guardian she turned out to be. She had injected in this conversation to try to rescue the Descendant… and now, she was one breath away from descending into a fist-fight with her. 

"What is going on here!" a stentorian female voice called out. 

The boys and Marissa all went wide-eyed. The Kitsune spun as well. An abbess was approaching them with heavy footfalls. She looked about twice as young as an Abbess should usually be, but ten-times as strict and angry. The heavy black vestments of her cloth hid every feature but that of her face as she strode quickly down the alley. The boys all scurried like cockroaches fleeing for dark crevices. Marissa stood frozen. Kida stepped aside. There was something awe-inspiring about this abbess which affected even her.

"Young lady, that was simply unforgivable! I saw you flirting with all of those young men. Don't you know what they could do with a young girl like yourself? Especially as a group? By the Christ, I have never seen such sinfulness in my life," she said, voice seething with venom.

"But! But!" Marissa hastily injected, looking like someone had just bludgeoned over the head with a staff. "I never flirted—"

"Silence!" the command came like a gust of wind, harsh enough that both Kida and the Descendant felt their spirits drained. "Do not interrupt me again, girl. Or I will make you regret it! This is a great sin you have produced. You will pay proper penance. Report to the town’s abbey at once,” the abbess instructed. “It has been cleared and made available solely for us nuns, as the men are all going up to the mountain-abbey to better pray away the forest-spirits. Come nightfall, I will personally see to your spiritual cleansing." 

The white-cloaked girl looked crushed. She was completely beside herself. "Yes... Mistress," she pitifully whispered, inclining head so that she was looking down directly at her shoes. Utterly crestfallen, she staggered away back out into the town towards the abbey like the walking dead. 

"And as for you—" the abbess continued, twisting her face so to behold the Kida…

But Kida was gone. 

The realization made her eyes turn into deadly icicles. Those winter-grey orbs searched around for her everywhere, scanning every area with an acute eye before realizing that the missing woman was well and truly gone. Her countenance grew even graver, dark thoughts and suspicions gathering within the black-clad woman’s expression. Slowly, as if expecting an ambush, she resumed walking and headed for the abbess after Marissa.

Kida, on the roof, felt her heart thumping. The instant that the Abbess had turned around, she had transformed back to her natural form, kicking off the wall and leaping up, laying supine on the thick statching to avoid detection. Something was wrong with that abbess… Kida felt silly to think so, because she couldn’t pinpoint what was wrong, but… something was wrong. Craning her neck, she watched with horrified eyes as that mysterious Abbess and Marissa marched away from her. What was happening? Who was that person? Was she an agent of the Vatican? Kitina had warned her that her frequent ploys would attract its attention inevitably… had she been right? What was she going to do with the Descendant? 

Her first thought was to run off and fetch her sister… but no. That would take too long. And the Guardian wasn’t in the village to fetch… Kitina was traveling towards the Fomorian's tomb, away from here. Besides... she couldn't allow the Ward out of her sight in a situation like this.

Kida's only option was to wait until nightfall and observe what happened. Hopping between roof to roof, Kida made for the abbey herself.

***

Night had fallen. The stars and moon were mostly concealed by ashen-colored clouds, and still the nine-tailed fox remained at her vigil, squatting on the rocky sill of a glassless window high up in the towns modest abbey. Gazing in, she could behold Marissa kneeling in prayer before a large wooden crucifix, her figure positioned unmoving on the elevated chancel for several hours. In the distance, her fox-ears could hear the sounds of laughter, of girlish giggling and squeals of joy. The wait had electrified Kida's nerves. She now wished that she had taken Kitina's training more seriously. Whoever that mysterious Abbess was, she was trouble… Kida was sure of that.

The town was filled with unfamiliar sounds… things that went bump in the night. Unfortunately, not the kind of bump that Kida had been expecting, either. The kitsune girl wasn't used to hearing so many noises that she couldn't quite place, the environment dangerously unfamiliar to her. She was positively skittish.

After a long wait, the sound of the abbey doors opening drew Kida’s attention… and her breath caught when she saw a trio of cloaked monks enter. That was worrying… especially since that mysterious Abbess had specifically said that there would be no men around.

Rising, the girl spun, evidently experiencing the same worry which gripped Kida. "Honored fathers what are you... doing here?" she questioned.

Drifting like ghosts, the three moved towards her, robes dragging against the stony floor. The Kitsune almost surged to her defense yet halted. As they drew near her, Marissa put her hands up, as if expecting an attack.

There was a swooshing sound of rushing air coming from the night behind her. Craning her head, Kida's malachite eyes grew wide as she saw a mountainous pyre of fire consume houses by the city-walls. It's illumination revealed dark-clad figures pouring over the wall, skittering like a horde of invasive insects. Gorgonion was under attack. The enigmatic woman was no Papal envoy. This was orchestrated by forces much darker.

"No!" Marissa screamed, making Kida refocus her gaze. One of those would-be monks had grabbed her forearm and was preventing her from running away. In the grip of another, she saw the flash of a blade. Heart beating quickly, she knew that the moment for intervention had come. It was time to save the Descendant.

Rising, Kida leapt from her high vantage, diving like a falcon towards the nearest assailant. Her foot smashed into the back of his skull, smashing heavily into him and hearing a crack as his neck broke. Kida used her the momentum to kick off and rebound into a safe landing. Her sole, however, hadn’t struck a skull but instead rebounded off something heavy and hard… these men were wearing armor underneath their robes!

"There!" the one holding Marissa yelled, his comrade drawing a longsword from his hilt.

Knowing that speed was off the essence, Kida dashed up to the swordsman and drove a palm into his chin. The blow was hard enough to make him lose his focus, allowing Kida to draw the blade herself from the scabbard instead. She sliced twice across the chest of that man, sending him down to the floor. Now armed, she turned towards the remaining man, whose icy eyes widened at the expertise of her attack. Yet… the looks they wore gave the Kitsune pause. These were not the eyes of a frightened man. They were... animal-like, vile, cold-hearted like a serpents. 

The brief moment of hesitation gave them time to prepared their own weapons. Jumping to the offense, Kida drove forward wildly, doing everything to distract the man form potentially turning his blade on Marissa. She hadn’t taken her training seriously, not compared to her sister… but she still had nearly seventy years of training with a blade, and Kitsune were simply superior to humans when it came to physicality and fitness, matching their finest athletes. Even though the false monk was the definition of a brute, a pure speed disadvantage allowed Kida to overmaster him. She created an opening and thrust forward, impaling his torso, penetrating the ringmail underneath as blood poured from the man’s lips.

Marissa yelped with fright as he stooped over, dead. A pool of crimson soon formed underneath him. Kida couldn't believe what she had done. She had never taken a life before. Now she had ended three, and the experience left her breathing heavily.

"What is going on?” Marissa asked with a start. “Is Gorgonion under attack? Who are you?" the blonde frantically questioned, somehow being more present-minded than the stunned Kitsune. “And… and… Why... do you have fox-tails? And fox ears?" she added, tone turning uncertain. 

Too late, Kida realized that she had let her disguise slip. Perhaps it had been during the fighting, or perhaps when she was distracted by her thoughts of death, but one way or the other, the Descendant now saw her fully for what she was. She was just relieved that her ward didn't instantly denounce her as a demon. "Listen,” she asked quickly, “you're in danger. We need to get yo-gaahhh!" Her sentence was interrupted with an explosion of pain. Kida reeled over, clutching a crossbow bolt jutting from her ribs. The projectile was sunken so far in that only a few inches showed before the fletching. Despite that, the kitsune grasped the bolt and started agonizingly yanking it out of her flesh, going to her knees and screaming with the exertion.

Two crossbow-wielding men stood at the church entrance. Unlike their brethren, these wore no monk-cloaks but where dressed in full armor. Those earlier were a sneak attack… Whoever had elected to storm Gorgonion had wished to secure… or possibly kill… Marissa before the assault commenced.

And that ended all doubt that this was just an attack on the town. This was all about the Descendant. 

Dropping their crossbows and unsheathing swords, the two men advanced towards the altar and the fallen Kida. These had the same inhuman eyes as the man before, pupils cold and merciless.

"Step back!" Marissa yelled, exhuming the chest-buried broadsword out of the dead man with some difficulty and holding it threateningly towards them. The girl's posture was that of someone completely unknown to combat and the blade swayed unsteadily, but yet her visage was fierce as any wolf. The men did stop for a moment, but only to show signs of callous bemusement. 

They didn't seem to act like they wanted to see the Descendant dead. Merely captured or contained. "Marissa! Don't!" Kida grunted, yet the girl would not obey. The blonde took a lunge at the invaders, her clumsy cleave effortlessly dodged. The distraction though was enough for Kida to grab one of the slain man’s sword at the closest one end over end like an axe, said blade rotating several laps in the air before skewering to the fuller right into his forehead. Marissa showed more shock at the move than his companion did. The remaining man charged at the kitsune with a naked blade.

The injured Kitsune dodged and weaved away from his blows, but her injury slowed her, made it far more difficult and agonizing. "Damnit!" Kida growled, clutching her abdominal region with one hand while remaining as fleet footed as possible, dancing away from him like a lamed deer. Fighting like a berserker, the soldier came close to undoing her at several opportunities. She heard the quick scurrying of feet as Marissa ran. That was good… At least Marissa was getting away to safety.

Counter to what she had imagined, however, the blonde reappeared right beside them, carrying his dropped crossbow. She pointed the loaded device into his back from a range she couldn’t miss and fired, bolt piercing through the center of his chest hard enough that it stuck out on both sides. With a solid thud, the carcass of the man hit the church floor.

"Are you hurt? Oh my God, I can't believe you managed to hurl a sword like that while skewered," she said, instinctively reaching in so to address Kida’s injury. Taking a knee, Kida was stunned at how quickly and decidedly the Ward had acted. There appeared to be much more to her than just a pious lass. "The damage...” Marissa breathed as Kida took her hand away. “It’s… it’s almost healed…" she announced with loud-voiced surprise.

"We heal quick,” Kida answered softly, still taking in the unexpected actions of her ward. “Much more quickly than yours. All part of Inari's blessing." The kitsune gave a tiny chuckle as she finished. 

"Inari?” The Descendant said with shock. “You're… you’re a Kitsune?"

Kida raised an eyebrow. "You've heard about us?" 

"My… my grandmother used to tell me stories. Tales of Inari, and her foxes that lived in these mountains," she replied. “I… I never thought they were true.”

Getting back to both feet, Kida felt her injury heal completely, her pain fading. It was only then, with her pain fading, that she realized her skin was crawling… that her senses were reacting to danger. The very foxfire lurking in her soul was recoiling away from being near a great sacrilege. “Marissa, get back," she worded, pushing the blonde away while picking the sword back up.

The enemy came like a gust of wind. Kida barely managed to get her sword up to block the initial charge. There was a metallic clang of blades, two thrusts and parries almost too quick to see, and then the assaulting figure kicked Kida in her ribs. "Gah!" the kitsune cried out as she staggered backward, almost falling over before getting her guard back up again.

The creature before her stood perfectly calm. Despite that, Kida's heart jumped as if beset by sudden terrors. She was a kitsune as well, like her… and yet, utterly unlike her. The woman before her was somehow something she had never seen before. Her fur was as black as the night sky, as black as the void itself… far and away the darkest color of fur she had ever seen on one of her kind. Foxfire rippled over her skin occasionally, as if her body couldn’t quite keep it in… and the way it moved was unsettling, eerie… disconcerting. Something about it was dark. This woman seemed more demon than fox to Kida.

"So... you are the Descendant's protector?" she voiced, holding her blade tip pointing towards Kida. She carried a long, curved sword, the like of which she had only seen in old pictures of the old wars. "The Guardian of Amalissa's spawn. I have to say I'm disappointed. I sensed you earlier in the alley when you escaped… I really had expected better."

Whoever she was, she was the Abbess who had confronted them before. This was her true appearance. It seemed the armed men then had mostly been bait to flush Kida out, to force her to show herself. The voices of murderers and victims resounded from outside. They could also hear the flames of pyre. This enemy had brought a veritable army with her… she needed to get Marissa out of here!

"Who are you!?" the young fox demanded to know.

"The only one who truly sees the world for what it is," she replied. “When you meet Inari on the other side, you can tell her Syllana sent you.” The black-furred fox's free hand thrust forward in Kida's direction… and a pillar of flame snapped forward, surging quickly toward Kida. With a yelp, the brown-haired fox leaped to the side and rolled to get out of the way, the witch-fire cutting through the stone cross behind her, toppling its upper end. Kida looked at it with wide eyes, horror filling her mind. No Kitsune possessed destructive magic like that! Her fear warred with her disgust… foxfire wasn’t supposed to be able to be used like that, and even an unreligious kitsune like Kida recoiled instinctively at the profane impossibility of what she had just seen. 

With that kind of power, she couldn’t stand against her from range. Understanding that, Kida sprinted into the attack. Her sword flashed a dozen times, a series of blows that would have cut down any of the men she had fought earlier, but quickly it became apparent that this stranger was a far superior fencer. She turned each thrust aside with the bare minimum of effort, barely even needing to move her feet. “Pathetic,” Syllana mocked as she abruptly kicked out, booting Kida hard enough in her chest that the kitsune flew backwards onto her back. 

"I cannot believe that the title of Guardian has fallen on such a weakling,” the dark-furred kitsune mocked as she strode closer. “You do not deserve the honor. I will end this right now so to be done with you," Syllana said.

Getting back to her feet, Kida prepared for the next attack… but instead of flames, sparks of electricity started sparkling from the sorceress’ fingertips. Kida was preparing for this new danger when suddenly, she realized that Marissa was standing behind her, horrified and amazed at what was happening. "What are you doing!? Get away you fool!" Kida shouted at her.

A crackling turmoil overruled her words before the sentence was over. Brightly luminescent fulmination rippled through the air towards her, blinding the brunette's vision before impacting upon her body. The nine-tailed fox felt herself go rigid with agony as the power filled her. Lighting dancing over her figure, the electrical discharge crackling up and down her back even as it burned her, singing her her and arcing between her tails. Kida could feel nothing but the anguish, couldn’t think, couldn’t speak, could act as her body was devastated with pain. The agony became too much for her, and quickly consciousness fled.

***

Kida woke slowly, head throbbing as if having been bludgeoned with a mace. Her battered brain informed her that she was positioned upright, yet bound somehow. Cloudiness muddled her eyesight at first, but as she blinked it clear, she beheld a sight that made black horror clutch at her heart.

"Excellent," Syllana spoke, the assessment birthing a muffled shriek from a gagged Marissa. "A virgin. The Master could not be more pleased. You have been such a good little girl to keep this hymen intact for him."

The Descendant was utterly naked and tied-down upon the church altar, her legs spread wide. The black-furred Kitsune was kneeling between her legs and was leaning in towards the delta between her legs, stretching her virginal folds open with both hands. Her lips sported the smile of an assured victor, mightily pleased with what she saw. Marissa was tossing her body around with shame from being so inspected, unable to budge. Armored, grim-looking soldiers surrounded them in a silent vigil.

The Ward had been captured. Indescribable dread chilled Kida's bones. Even as the least devoted and devout of her clan, the sight was like poison to her soul.

Unlike the mere rope which immobilized Marissa, Kida's bondage was of much more ingenious design. She stood posted against a pillar, several of her very own tails encircling the column and tied together in a knot that held her painfully immobile. Her hands were likewise suspended behind her and another tail looped around their palms. Additional furry appendages circled her legs by the knees as they were bound to the column, forcing her to stand bow-legged. 

With chin held high, Syllana trod up before her, beholding Kida as one would a bug. Skin-crawling fear gripped the youth. She exuded a sense of baleful power that made Kida’s blood run cold. "Since you've proved such a pathetic Guardian, I shall not waste my words on you," she said, whipping away a few stray strands of hair from the Kitsune's visage. "I shall be blunt… you know what I want. I know that your people have placed a magical ward on the Descendant to protect her from my patron, and only one of you can revoke it. Within the hour, you will betray her, and remove the seal for me. Understood?"

Kida looked over at Marissa, who was gazing back at her, blue eyes bulging with fear as the gag stuffed her mouth. That was... undoable! “Never!” Kida couldn't do that under any circumstances! It was forbidden!

The witch's hands moved towards Kida's breasts, fingertips and nipples almost connecting as she smirked. "So you do have some spirit, at least. I shall enjoy breaking you,” she voiced, a sparkle emerging between her digit and the nipple.

"Eeiiiih!" Kida shrieked, her whole body tensing at the sudden outburst. It was as if every muscle in her body contracted at the same time whenever the energy shot through her.

"Such a scream from so little? Where is your pain-resistance, girl? Forget an hour, I give you ten minutes," the sadist voiced, tone sultry as if taking great enjoyment. “Your body can be used to entertain my cultists afterward. Kitsune always make such useful sex slaves," 

More high voltage was scorched through Kida's nipples. The kinetic force made her bound body flop around upright like a fish. It was impossibly more painful that anything she had previously experienced. Smoke vapor started oozing from her searing flesh. Her sensitive beasts became nothing more than conduits through which agony was delivered into her body as Syllana’s torturous magic cooked them. When the Sorceress stopped, a full minute later, she was left a shivering mess as her breasts began to slowly heal.

"Unseal the spell," she gravely commanded.

"Never!" Kida bellowed, receiving a fresh wad of anguish for her torments. The electricity beamed argent lightning throughout the church, making Kida its epicenter like the core of a storm, crackled and rippled with voltaic discharge. Syllana didn't halt the immaterial assault until the kitsune thought she was going to die.

Then she stopped and waited at once again, her scorched body began to heal with smoke still rising from her burned hairs and seared skin. The fiend chuckled. "Automatic regeneration… Kitsune make such perfect torture victims. You can beat one of us within an inch of our lives and and long as you stop short of an immediately lethal wound, I can just start over again a minute or two later.” She held up her hand again. “We can do this all night. Now little girl, are you willing to do as I say?"

Panting heavily and fighting tears, Kida refused to respond. Somehow she hoped that it would prolong the next torment. It didn't. Marissa bellowed into her gag on behalf of Kida as the third charge came, the kitsune barely heard it. When it ended, Kida's head hung limply forward and she wet herself, piss splattering into the stony flooring underneath. Already, she felt zapped of all life.

Syllana's face came alight with sudden amusement. "Maybe you prefer a different torment?" she said, stroking those abused nipple-buds with the plump end of her fingers. The sore digits stung terribly as she caressed them with snug circular rubs. "They're rock hard, like little pebbles! Tell me, girl… Are you getting off from this? Your body certainly seems to enjoy the attention!"

The tone was utterly mocking, and it bit into Kida like spider venom. Not worried about passing her self-selected timelimit, the kitsune sorceress’ fingertips enclosed around those protruding milk-ducts and pulled outward, indulging in seeing the brunette's perky breasts extend outward as she tugged. With a practiced touch, she started spinning those teats around, rotating them until the young Kitsune unleashed another pitiful whimper from the creeping twinging. Kida felt manipulated erogenous sensation simmer within them, the breasts rebounding as soon as she unleashed her hold.

"Yep. A born pleasure-slave. You have a body made to be fucked, little fox.” Syllana chuckled. “What were you intending to do with the Descendant, anyhow? Steal her away from the boys? Or, perhaps, were you planning to steal the boys away from her, instead? Let's have a look at that sex of yours," she said, going down on her knees so that her head was level with Kida's crotch.

The vulpine's knees trembled so badly that they would collapse if the tails didn't keep them affixed. Reaching out, Syllana parted those vaginal folds just like she had Marissa's. "So pristine!” she taunted. “Not even regenerated, unless I miss my guess. I think I'm going to have a taste."

"What?" Kida yelped with surprised, jaw falling ajar as the she-wizard's head buried itself in-between her hips. Mouth soon interlocked with that defenseless clit, greedily plundering its riches. Kida had never been a girl to deny herself of pleasures and the Kitsune's tongue was absolutely magical, displaying skill and technique of an unparalleled professional. Despite vying with her extreme mortification, erogenous pulses started flaring up and overtaking the heat of her pussy. It didn't take long for Kida's thighs to start quaking with another sensation entirely.

"No. Stop. Please!" she futilely whimpered, feeling her libido approach a point of no return. She was as helpless to resist the Sorceress oral ministrations as she had been in battle, muscles tensing from her teasing attack. The woman's ability to gauge arousal proved to be as proficient as her capacity for measuring pain. That tongue ceased stroking the moment before pushing her over the edge.

"Perfect," Syllana spoke, Kida’s juices glazing her pert chin. "Such a lovely, big, sensitive, defenseless clit you have… I must say that I am quite fond of it. And now it is right on the border of erupting. I have to wonder what would happen if..."

Holding one finger outstretched, she made its tip approach the clitoris at snail-speed. Magical electricity sparkled around its end. Kida's entire figure started vibrating with terror upon seeing its approach, utterly losing self-control. Being zapped down there would probably not kill her… but she fervently wished it would. The witch wore the grin of a sadist. 

She did not want to experience blinding agony at that erogenous hotspot. Despite herself, the Kitsune wavered between betraying the Ward...

A flying dagger swooshed in and dug right through Syllana's forearm. The black-furred fox went wide-eyed and bellowed a screech half of rage and pain. An airborne swordswoman leapt into their vicinity to deliver a deathstroke which was barely dodged by the injured kitsune, yet Syllana was unable to avoid the following spin-kick which crashed straight onto her face. She was blown backwards with such force that she impacted against the church wall, crashing down through a wooden shelf covered in candles. 

Kida's heart jumped at seeing her rescuer. "Kitina!" she screamed, verbalizing her dumbstruck surprise. For several seconds the amazing rescue didn't dawn on her. Her sister had come with all the glamour of a proper heroine. Flinging her hand, Kitina unleashed throwing daggers that skewered the gaps in three of the cultist’s armor. Even before those three went down Kitina was among the rest, dancing between panicked screams and awkward attacks with a slim-bladed sword in one hand. The Guardian moved so swiftly that her motions were like a blur. It awed Kida to watch. She had seen her sister on the sparring field before, even against other skilled opponents, but she was always the teacher, the one providing guidance… never had the young kitsune witnessed her sister's unmitigated prowess in combat before. Syllana could shoot thunderbolts, yet Kitina could move like one!

Kida heard a muted grunting. Twisting her neck, she saw that Syllana had not only pulled the dagger out of her forearm, but also risen and was pointing one outstretched palm towards Kitina, her eyes blazing with the red lust of murder. "Sis! Look out!" she yelled right as the column of fel fire flew for her. 

Kitina launched herself straight up in a flip that just barely cleared that blazing eruption, an explosion wrecking the other end of the abbey as she rushed towards the dark kitsune. Syllana drew her own curved blade again as they met, and the two descended into a high-paced duel. Kida’s eyes boggled, her pupils flashing back and forth helplessly as she tried, and fail, to follow the fight. In her brief fight against Syllana, she had found that the gap between their swordplay was vast, but she had had no idea of the depth of that chasm. It quickly became apparent that Syllana was also a swordswoman of legendary proficiency. Despite her primary arm still healing and leaking blood, she held her own versus the Guardian. Tails flashed between them like striking snakes, trying to entangle feet or grab onto a trailing arm, bind the other in place for a minute for a sword to find. Cleaves, parries, and advantageous-seeking footwork was exchanged between them, the swords striking and moving so fast that Kida's eyes were unable to keep up. They contended not only for the Descendant's life, but Kida's as well. Occasional bursts of destructive sorcery lashed out from Syllana, and Kitina countered with illusions of her own, far more elaborate that the best thing that Kida could manage… half the time, it seemed to Kida that the sorceress was attacking the wrong space altogether, the illusion too perfect to be questioned at the pace the fight moved… but always she made it back to defend from any opening.

Then the two swords ended up in a bind and the fight slowed down to almost nothing for a moment, eighteen tails grappling with each other as they pressed swords against one another, their scowling visages just inches from one another. Syllana was outraged that anyone could challenge her so. "You worthless, insolent slut!” she hissed. “I am older than your entire family tree! Your precious Goddess will not be able to save you from my wrath!" she spat, frothy saliva spilling from her mouth like a venomous serpent.

Trepidation gripped Kida as it became apparent that Syllana was attaining the upper-edge. The grinding was forcing Kitina to stoop backwards. Even while straining her every muscle, she could not hold back. 

With a shrill metallic sound, the blade-bind came undone, Kitina's swordarm flung to the side by Syllana’s power to leave her torso unguarded. Kill-crazed, the cruel fox launched a side-swipe that intended to decapitate her opponent. There was no way Kitina would be able to block in time. 

And she didn’t. Instead, the Guardian leaped straight upwards into the air, but the altitude was by no means enough. Then three of her tails grasped onto a low-hanging beam in the church, hauling her body upwards and spinning her laterally to just barely avoid the vicious murder-stroke. Syllana gave off an utterly shocked and galled expression at being so tricked… in the instant before Kitina’s own blade slashed down and took her head from her shoulders. 

"Shut up, you old hag," Kitina snarled as the kitsune’s head rolled a few feet, to land facing Kida… with a smile on its face. The evil woman’s body fell flat against the ground like fallen timber, her weapon rattling to the floor. Kida's expression wore the astonishment of a wonder-struck child. The impossible had been done! She had triumphed!

Taking not a second for either rest or jubilation, the Guardian dashed to Kida's side, fingers flying through her bound tails, loosening them enough to Kida to finish the process of freeing herself. Once she had done so, she scurried over to Marissa, slicing through the rope which immobilized her. 

As Kida straightened out her aching tails, her bosom felt pressured by unidentifiable emotions. Her all-serious, all-business sister had just rescued them both. Kida, meanwhile, had been beaten and captured. Her lifetime of trickery and indulgences had ill-prepared prepared her for this fateful moment. It was as if in these very seconds, the gravity of it all came crashing down upon her. The joy of survival mixed with the shame of having been proved inadequate. How could she ever face her sister after this?

"Kida! Kida, are you alright!?" Kitina barked harshly, suddenly at her side again, shaking the youth's shoulder as if trying to whip her out of her stupor.

With pupils that were haggard yet lucid, Kida gazed directly at her. No words needed to be spoken. She saw the emotions happening within Kitana's eyeballs as she realized that the younger Kitsune was alright. It was as if an immense heaviness was lifted off them, a relaxation of vast tensions. The Protector exhaled a relieved pant.

"Yes... I am," Kida replied, more soft-voiced than she ever had been, the confirmation purely summary.

Promptly upon the confirmation, Kitina's bout of hyperactivity resumed. The Guardian shepherded Marissa and Kida together like a herding-dog, the blonde being the most stunned one of all three. With rapid words, she spoke about what had happened and what needed to be done. “The Archfoe has escaped,” she warned. “We need to get to th…” 

“Behind you!” Marissa screamed.

Kitina and Kida whirled to see Syllana rising to her feet again, holding her head against her neck while some of the fel, unnatural foxfire burned over her the gap between them. She still had the same smile plastered on her face. “Now that’s more like it…” Syllana chuckled as she picked her sword back up. “That’s a Guardian worth the name.”

That… was well beyond what their regeneration was supposed to be capable of. 

“Behind me,” Kitina growled. With sword in-hand, she strode off to slay the abomination for good. Midway between them, however, her steps slowed… and then stopped, standing still as if having been frozen in time. Syllana’s smile grew wider. 

Kida couldn't understand it. "What are—?" she began before it hit her. An aura of balefulness had permeated the abbey. It was like the one exuded by Syllana, only magnified immensely. The dread-energy fell upon them like the rays of a malignant sun.

Through the arched pathway of the church's main entrance, there emerged a vile and foreboding figure. Ash-clouds enshrouded its flesh and raging fires backlit its musclebound body. He held the stature of a giant. Kida wide, horrified eyes perceived the horns and glowing eyes of the Fomorian who’s art had always terrified her as a child. Marissa grew so frightened that she clutched onto the Kitsune's body like a startled feline. The sight of the Archfoe awoken could have terrified a demigod.

"Narghai!" Kida voiced.

"The Fomorian…" Kitina whispered.

Heavy footsteps brought him towards them, stepping up behind the smiling Syllana.

Kitina readied her blade in a fighting-stance. "Kida!" she yelled. "Flee! Bring the Descendant to safety! Run to the Clan-Home!"

At this moment the young Kitsune held her sister in greater esteem than she ever had. Abandoning her seemed impossible. Her raging soul wanted to fight the Great Enemy yet her flesh was too afraid to even approach it.

"Go!" the Protector continued to scream. "Only the Descendant can reseal the Fomorian! I'll hold him off. I'll be right behind you, I promise!"

"What is that thing!?" Marissa yelled.

His being desecrated the Church itself. The periphery of a black, antemundane void assailed their souls. As Kitina readied to charge him, Kida found the courage for decision. She grabbed onto the blonde girl and hoisted her over her shoulders as effortlessly as a pack and ran for the hole in the wall Syllana’s fire had made, leaving her sister to face the Archfoe and the dark fox alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Gorgonion blazed like a lake of fire. Everywhere the men-at-arms serving Syllana and her dark patron slaughtered and raped the inhabitants freely. Kida burned to do something to help, to try to save them… but her duty was clear. She had to get Marissa to safety. Her blonde ward screamed as Kida sprinted and dodged and leaped to prevent the soldiers from intercepting her. As she ran up the ramparts of the fieldstone wall and skipped over its parapet, an explosion raged in the background. Loose rumble showered them. Kida avoided the downpour, yet the blonde’s head was struck by a stone.

Intensely worried, the fox-girl sat her down against a tree and hurriedly inspected the injury. The blow had left an ugly bruise and had knocked her unconscious. But she was still breathing and showed no signs of internal bleeding. Still, Kida wished that she knew more about using foxfire to restore an injury… but there were those at the clan-home who were far more skilled. Another reason to get there as quickly as possible. Re-hauling Marissa onto her shoulder, Kida broke into a sprint into the woods.

She ran for hours… and she wasn’t used to this kind of exertion in her human form, but her fox form wasn’t fully grown and would be too small to carry Marissa. She fought through her exhaustion and fear and confusion and just kept running. Most of that run she didn’t remember… Kida arrived in a state beyond exhaustion. She had pumped her legs so frantically that they ached as if about to fall off. The scorching of the town was visible from their abode so everyone was out and alert. She ran straight into the twins. Sophitia and Cassandra sprung to their aid.

"Fomorian... Sorceress... Kitina!" the youth blurted out in between desperate pants, perspiration streaking down her visage like a waterfall.

Recognizing the Descendant of Amarissa instantly, Sophitia took care of her and brought the unconscious blonde into the clan-home. Cassandra likewise lifted Kida and carried her underground. After giving a hastily-worded, madcap explanation of what happened, the blue-haired Kitsune bid her rest.

Despite her prodigious fatigue, Kida was unable to take her respite. Trauma and concern for her elder sister kept the Kitsune awake. She was determined to stay up until the Guardian returned. She had said she would be right behind her, after all… Kitina was invincible. Cassandra brought a drink of water laced with the fluids of sleep-inducing plants. Quaffing it in one enormous gulp, Kida barely had enough time to bring the cup back down before collapsing into deep hibernation.

***

Syllana trod through the semi-ruined abbey, eyes scanning the floor. She smiled upon finding what she had been looking for. Squatting, the witch retrieved a long strand of hair originating from a fox's tail.

Moving over to a small, boiling cauldron, she dropped the strand into its container. It was the last ingredient necessary. The froth soon intensified to such prodigious levels that billowing smoke emerged above it. “As above,” she whispered conspiratorially, “so below.” A spirit materialized within those thick vapors. It had the contours and outlines of Kida.

"Perfect," she chuckled.

***

As her body remained sleeping, Kida's consciousness was abducted from Oneiros and pulled across the aether. To her perception, her reemergence within the church-hall possessed the tangibility of a life-like nightmare. She couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, couldn’t act at all. She could only remain within the confines of that cauldron.

"Your sister isn't coming home, little girl," a cold voice said.

Her vision muddled, she was greeted by the noises before the sights. Harsh flung leather snapping into humanoid flesh, the resulting hellish scream greatly muffled by some sort of gag. The vicious crackle resounded repeatedly, buffeting over and over so that the victim's denuded outcries pitched at higher pitches of desperation.

Layers of fog clearing, the Kida was allowed to behold the stage assembled before her. Darkness still obscured any further reaches of the abbey. The shock to her spirit was so great that her resting body jolted in its far-away location. Kitina had been captured!

The Brunette had been hung from a low-hanging beam in the ceiling via her tallest tail, a mockery of the way she dodged Syllana's killblow. She was also hogtied, each limb tugging rearward and bound with one tail each. Another tail likewise knotted-together with her hair, craning her skull perpetually backwards so that it dug into her shoulder-blades.

Strung up like a cow ready for slaughter, Kitina was helpless to do anything but wait in horrified anticipation as Syllana circled around her, torturing her with a ghastly-looking bullwhip. Each inhumane connection between that instrument and the Kitsune's unguarded flesh left a blazing-red welt and caused her to spasm so badly that her whole figure shook, but her torment didn’t end there. An instant following a stroke was followed by three strikes to the same location by those black-furred tails, lashing the same brutalized bit of skin and striking with the same level of force. Kitina's visage was twisted into a mask of pain, and the dark fox showed no inclination to stop striking her. It seemed to Kida like the Guardian was being pressed way passed her point of sanity.

"Notice how she drools around her gag whenever I lash her? It amuses me greatly. Your sister makes an excellent whipping-post," the disembodied voice said.

That was not the only indignity that her sister was been subjected to, either. Kida’s attention was drawn to Kitina’s earthward-jutting belly as it bloated out like that of a toad. To Kida’s eyes, it looked as if she was about eight months pregnant. The sadist loved to strike at that area in particular and decorate the bulge with many impact-born stripes. The mound would cave in slightly whenever flogged, rippling and showing that the insides were made of some liquid. 

"Ah, does that arouse you pleasure slave?” the voice asked into her mind. “It's one of my favorite tricks. She has been given an enema with an acid. Currently, it feels like her belly is burning asunder from the inside… because it is, the acid eating her away from the inside. Of course, with your amazing regenerative powers, it will never be taken that far… she’s being restored at almost exactly the same rate she is destroyed. Isn’t it wonderful?”

Memories that Kida did not possess flashed before her the kitsune’s eyes. She saw Syllana wielding a enormous wineskin of unknown origin and spearing the sharp opening into Kitina's upraised posterior. The protruding muzzle was penetrating through the anus as the cruel sorceress squeezed it, pumping the liquid into the Guardian’s bowels, filling her up quickly enough that the swelling growth of her stomach was perceptible in real-time. Kitina never ceased screaming or wiggling her tail-bound body as it happened. As the device was emptied, her exploited butthole was quickly closed using a broad-headed wooden plug shaped like a masculine rod so that the corrosive liquids couldn't be expunged.

"Exciting, isn't it? How pleasure is so interlinked with domination and hurtfulness. Those tails of ours come to such use."

Flames of anger and sadness rose within Kida. Possessing no vocalization with which to offer words, she beamed the emotions to the sky as her sisters kept being mercilessly whipped, reminding the black-furred Kitsune that Kitina had beaten her. The magical potency precluded Kida from closing her eyes or focusing on anything else.

The ether-bound voice merely laughed. "Yes... it was a worthy trick that little lemure pulled. One I will remember… and I will make her wish she had just lain down and died instead of performing it. Then add pain sevenfold merely for fun."

The real-life Syllana furled-up her whip and stepped forth towards Kitina. Confronting her headlong, she reached out and started molesting the beauties defenseless breasts, all while the warrior panted and shivered from her predicament as if experiencing a virulent fever.

"What a dullard you are," she mocked, fingertips assailing the protruding nipples. "Your sister had such a much more libidinous body. She caved to my attentions so readily. I had her right at the point of orgasm when you arrived. Did I mention that we captured her trying to escape the walls? The Descendant as well of course? We shall play with you for a day or two before bringing them in… until I’m bored with you."

At these lies, Kitina erupted into a violent fit, screaming and shaking her violently head. Kida likewise exploded at the base manipulations, although she couldn’t move in this world, her body thrashed weakly in its bed. Neither did nothing to bother Syllana. The black-furred Kitsune kept groping those ample tits until she thought of a better idea. "You know, you did interrupt me right as I was about to give your sister’s clit a gift. That slut seemed like she was going to enjoy it. You probably won’t… but since I have you here and she’s busy entertaining my men, I suppose it’s only fair you feel it instead anyway.” Her voice was filled with cruel venom. 

Both observer and victim exploded with panic as the mysterious vulpine circled around to her rear. Hogtied, there was no possibility for the Kitsune to close her legs, however… she could do nothing as Syllana’s lightning glowing finger extended again, pointing up against that erogenous epicentre. 

Syllana grinned.

A miniature lightning-bolt struck against the clitoris. Kitina buckled and spasmed like a speared animal. She sprawled so wildly in mid-air that Kida feared that her tail-knotted hair would be torn from her scalp. The insane-toss around was accompanied by a scream which sounded like that of an animal dying, her vocal-cords exploding with pain. During this furore, the clogging phallus that had kept Kitina's ass shut popped free from her rectum. Discharged like a projectile, the Protector torturous enema performed an undignified exodus from her body, blasting the invasive fluids out of her bowls. Syllana skillfully side-stepped the barrage, watching as the strung-up Kitsune wallowed in ignominy. The bloated belly quickly receded in size as the fluids exited her. The Witch's concoction was allowed to pool upon the ground far away from them.

"Your sister pissed herself for me. You defecate acid… What a worthless family you are!" she acrimoniously remarked as she kicked at Kitina’s stomach, making sure she had beaten the last the acid out of her.

For some reason, when Syllana so much as glanced upwards at the tail knotted around the beam the knot loosened, and Kitina dropped her like a sack of turnips onto the floor. Rolling onto her side, the brunette's visor of agony didn't lessen one iota, her chest bobbing from her frantic breaths. Her lowermost nipple was pointed directly against the ground. Smiling wickedly, the she-wizard positioned her boot directly above it and pushed down.

Kida's elder sister wailed into her gag, that erogenous teat utterly crushed. There seemed to be no end to the excruciation they were putting her through. The dreamer screamed the words "Stop! Stop! Stop!" repeatedly yet her voice was powerless within this occult art.

"Enough," a masculine voice boomed, the sound of his voice quenching all other sound within the room. 

Syllana relented immediately. She placed hand on her bosom and bowed in a feminine manner towards its direction, fading away back from the scene like a dismissed shade.

Kida's vision expanded. That enveloping darkness which limited her eyesight receded outward until she was allowed to behold the entire church. In the distance, where the cross and altar had once declared Christian sanctity, the paraphernalia of the Christ had been used to form a makeshift throne… and sitting atop it, the Fomoroian slowly rose to his feet. Narghai was simply enormous, his arms bulging with muscles, his face twisted into a rictus of hate as demonic-seeming horns curled from his forehead. Every single one of his teeth was sharp and pointed, and he wore nothing at all, a cock as mighty as one of his arms on casual display as he strode forward. Narghai's naked soles made loud thudding sounds as he traveled across the abbey. The demon towered over Kitina's fallen figure. Kida experienced only one emotion - terror.

Grasping her hair, the Demon lifted the Guardian to her knees. The woman's face was now level with his groin. The heavy-hanging rod looked like a mace when jutting next to her face. "It's been nearly two thousand years since I last fucked a Kitsune," he said, clasping his dick by its top and patting the fat glans against Kitina's cheek. "You will be the first of many. Violating the Guardian of my prison herself upon my awakening will be a fitting beginning to desecrating your entire species. Let me hear you scream like your ancestors did, youngling… Their wails were among my favorite amusements. Now, suck!" he commanded, placing that organ against Kitina’s trembling lips.

Despite their distance, Kida could see the face of her sister twist, horrified at that oversized man-piece as well as the no doubt repulsive smell emanating from it. "I said suck my cock, you worthless Kitsune whore!" the Fomorian ordered, clasping both of her sensitive fox-ears with one hand and forcing her forward.

The nine-tailer saw the willpower of her sister wane… but not break. She just averted her eyes and turned her face to the side wordlessly. 

Narghai grinned. “We’ll have it your way,” he said as he closed one massive hand over her jaw on either side of her face and began to squeeze. Kitina’s jaw popped open as she screamed, but the Fomorian didn’t stop… he kept squeezing as Kida heard crack after crack after crack, until her jaw hung open and limp and helpless, mangled beneath the skin while the brunette kitsune wept. “Are you going to suck now?” he demanded, “Or am I going to stop being so kind to you. And to Kida’s horror, Kitina’s face slid forward. This was the first time that Kida had seen her give in to any weakness whatsoever. She showed no resistance… merely refusing to aid him originally and suffering for it seemed to take all the strength she had left. She had always been an indomitable hero, yet now she was busy fitting her healing mouth around the head of a grey-skinned monster cock. It was nearly beyond her ability to stretch her jaw that wide but at last she managed. The Guardian was giving a blowjob to the Archfoe. Soon, that semi-solid slab rose and grew rigid, possessing the size and thickness of a large man's forearm. The Warrior was really only affixed to its bulbous tip, lips hugging onto that mushroom-shaped glans as if suckling on a teat.

"All the way down, you weakling," he roared, utilizing immense muscle-power so to force Kitina down against her shaft. Those bulging biceps strained as the Kitsune's mouth was impaled upon his rod. Physical discomfort instantly distorted her beautiful visage, gags and choking sounds resounding as he tried to bury that massive prick into her throat. It was like someone was trying to force a limb down that tiny hole, the blunt end bumping against the throat. After an particularly pathetic groan, quick running and ugly tears flooded down Kitina's cheeks, bleary weeping beaming with acute fright and sadness.

"Why is he doing this? Why does not the Goddesses stop this?" Kida thought, having learned that her voice carried no power in this realm.

As the antemundane Demon achieved penetration, he started sawing her head back-and-forth, deep-throating that fox-girl's constrictive gullet. Even so, her lips only traveled half-way up his shaft, stopping along the ridge of a bulging vein before being hauled backwards again. Callously, he performed speedy strokes, the voluminous tussles of Kitina's mane bobbing lightly during the oral violation. The champion's arms lay limp by her side as she swallowed that gargantuan erection, not even putting up a token resistance any longer. The young Kitsune could never even have imagined her sister as being this helpless, tortured and beaten to the point of acquiescing to being face-raped. All her strength and dignity was gone. The Fomorian used her as just an item with which to pleasure his cock.

"Enchanting, isn't it?" the she-wizard's voice whispered, suddenly appearing straight behind her. "Raw power in action. Watch how mercilessly he plows your sibling's esophagus. There were a lot of women who shared her fate back in the olden days. If there is one thing you can count on from all the powerful males in Creation, it's that they're always quite interested in building up quite a Harem. Your precious sister will fit in quite nicely amongst this troupe."

Kida flailed her face from left-to-right in her bed, as if trying to deny it kinetically. The deep-throating before her was turning more vicious and savage with every stroke. All of Kitina's gallantry and prowess has resulted in her being just more viciously orally raped. Why did she run away and leave Kitina alone with this monster? Why hadn't she stayed? Why hadn’t she been powerful enough to stop this?

After a particularly ferocious stroke where Kitina's head ventured so far that her nostril poked against his abdomen, the Beast unleashed her head. Her skull flung off him, mouth coughing and heaving for air, a whole deluge of nasty spittle and throat-slime spilling out as well. Kitina's chiseled visage became glazed in the fluids, big ropes of the Enemy's gooey pre-cum befouling her as well. It was simply unbearable to see her sister in such distress. She looked like she had been on the precipice of passing out.

"Suck on my balls," he growled.

Kitina did so, leaning in so to slobber on that large and pendulous sack. The compliance with this command chilled Kida's backside despite her ethereal condition. Her jaw had already healed, but Kitina wasn't trying to fight back. Even a woman as powerful and bull-headed as her submitted to sucking on those masculine sacks. Kida had spied humans having sex before. Even acts such as fellatio. Yet she had never beheld it with this type of savagery and prepotency. Her sister was merely a plaything that he used to manipulate and entertain his cock. The sight of the Protector taking wide, speedy, upwards-stroking laps at that hanging ballsac so that they dangled and glistened with saliva made her beg for this to end.

"Did you know what she yelled before the Master bested her?" Syllana quizzed. "Brighid will strike you down!" she answered with faux theatrical affect. "Ahahaha! What a pathetic fool! Your Clan's mission to protect the Descendant is the quest of thick-headed imbeciles. All of you have no idea about enervatedness of your own Gods! You know nothing of how the Universe truly works… Where power lies and at what foes it needs to be directed. Neither Brighid nor Inari will ever save you. Brighid doesn’t even live any longer, I think,” she said with a cold laugh. “Although... I get the impression that you are more realistic on that front that your sister is," she spoke, spreading her poison with cruel words.

Kida felt the stain on her soul. Something deep within her rebelled against the words of this woman, but she sensed truth in them. And… the Sorceresses assessment had not been wrong in one way. Unlike her Clan-mates, Kida did not believe the Goddesses would save them from this. They had to deal with the Fomorian themselves. And that prospect seemed as terrifying as it seemed impossible. Having used her sister's face like a crotch-rag, rubbing her so vigorously that the fox grew dizzy, he pulled the Protector's face backwards and gave her an open-handed slap to the face. This was dominance without clemency. The Fomorian did what he wanted with her.

Syllana giggled. "Time to see how our well our reputed regeneration hold up. I've always been curious to see what transpires when a Fomorian takes a fox-bitch vaginally."

Lifting her like a leaf, Narghai gripped the kitsune by the hip, turning her around in mid-air so that their groins aligned. Kitina was vastly fear-faced, terrified of what was incoming. Kida screamed a prodigious "NO!" …yet it was like screaming underwater.

Narghai and Kitina were positioned so that they faced Kida's vapor-bound apparition. Holding her aerial, the Fomorian activated his magic. He grew additional arms, becoming as multi-handed as a legendary Hecatoncheires, altering his shape as if it meant nothing. These he used to assert superior leverage, grasping onto her forearms so to pull them backwards, as well as tangling her hair like a rein, the last hand holding onto her tails. This way, Kitina was upraised as if affixed with a harness. 

"I raped your ancestors," the archaic evil spoke with stentorian tenors. "Now, you will know the suffering they felt."

Pushed towards him, the Demon's massive penis started wedging itself between the tight pussy-folds of the Protector's womanhood. A fist-sized dickhead was now pushing into her quim. Kida beheld her sister's eyebrows knot in disbelief of how much this hurt. Despite looking straight at her, the beleaguered fox-girl seemed utterly unable to recognize her sibling's visage amid the mist. 

"AAAHHHWG! GOUDDGGIIAAA! PLEASE, NO STOP! IIAAAHHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT-NIIAAAHHH!" Kitina screamed as her petite sex was forcefully pried open by that intruding shaft. It was clear that this was a nightmare for her. If taking the Fomorian's manhood orally was a challenge, then this seemed an impossibility. 

"You didn't expect to hear her begging for her life, did you?" Syllana derisively whispered. "He hasn't even penetrated yet and already she's crying out like a virgin despoiled… which, in fairness, she is in some ways.” The dark fox chuckled. “But don’t be too disappointed in her lack of valor. I am a far-traveled woman. I can tell you that a lot of these gallant female fighters make pleas towards their rapists when they're defeated and down in the mud. It's quite erotic, really."

The Protector's visage deformed into deeper and deeper expressions of agony, taking on miens that Kida had not even thought possible from her sister. Narghai stoutly kept the pressure going, giving credence to the legends of his brutality. He was going to skewer Kitina even if it meant breaking her in twain. Humping harder, he finally achieved the impossible. That enormous shaft slammed into the Kitsune's taut orifice, brutishly outstretching her folds to make the fit happen. Upon insertion, Kitina's eyes bulged heinously like she were being strangled, her tongue lolling outward as she emoted the extremely wretched countenance. 

"And now the fun begins," Syllana chuckled. 

His entrance established into her, Narghai began an arduous and brutal fuck, bobbing the kitsune’s raised body against his pelvis. It sent shakes running through the athletic warrior’s flesh, breasts wobbling and pupils quivering every time he slammed in. From the front, the drastic reaction suggested that she was being driven forward by strikes from a club, yet in reality he was simply fucking her. No earth-born creature was created with intentions of mating with such a primordial Beast. Kitina completely lost it.

"NOOO! YOU'RE KILLING MEEEE! IIIEEEEE! NOOO PLEASE NO! AAHHHH! IT'S SO DEEP!" she screamed, the gelid residues of the oral rape drooling off her lips with each thrust of the hectic pounding. 

Kida begged for this to stop. Not with her voice, but with her heart, the composition of her soul beaming out this ardent message for mercy.

"I'M DYING! GIIIAAAHHH! YOU'RE SPLITTING ME IN TWO! I CAN'T-IIIAAAHHHH!" the once perfect Guardian continued to shriek, her head liable to bounce around as vigorously as her freely swaying tits were it not for Narghai holding onto her hair. The antediluvian evil himself grinned at her discomfort, revealing teeth which gleamed like drawn daggers. Were it not for the Kitsune's superhuman constitution then she would have no ability to survive this. But since their Goddess had blessed them with marvelous regenerative powers, he could slam-fuck as savagely as he wanted. 

"Keep begging, bitch!" he snarled. "Beg louder! Beseech me like your ancestors did! The last Kitsune I fucked before being imprisoned was Kitra. My servant has informed me that she is your direct ancestor, and I can promise you, you have inherited her sleekness of cunt! Both of you were destined to be my sex-slaves! I will finish what I started thousands of years ago!"

While Kitina's countenance was wrecked with shock and terror, Kida felt an ache in her heart. Kitra was the one who founded their quest to protect the Descendant of Amarissa. Ancient evils had returned upon the earth and was wrecking his vengeance. The black-furred Witch known as Syllana knew all about their history and lore, it seemed. 

Her sister’s stretched cunt kept taking brutal jabs and savage plunges as she was feed every inch of his rigid hard-on, slammed from base to root with every stroke. The Formorian was obviously enjoying putting his equipment to use after so long in hibernation. That fang-filled mouth smirked and his musclebound chest heaved with every lurch. He appeared to have the vigor to rut for hours, and Kitina already appeared destroyed and dispirited from how much she had to shriek, pant and absorb punishment during their brutally coupling. 

Naghai laughed, the merriment like the cackle of hell. "I can't wait to see if your precious Descendant has a cunt as good as this! She has been in my thoughts for so many aeons! I will need to enchant her with magic just to make her able to survive, but it will be worth it. Oh, don't worry, your sister will get it too! Maybe next time I'll rape you side by side just to see whom I can make scream the loudest!" 

"AAAAHHHUUU! GODDESS... NOO!" the Protector yelled, her voice beaten to the level of despair. 

Kida felt utterly powerless. It was like there was nothing they could do to impediment this. His demonic clangor was a constant voice of augers and prophecies. 

"I've already decided that you will be the one to reverse the spell!" he informed the vulpine woman. "You will kneel before me as the Descendant is brought into the chamber and speak the words of power. You will then be able to witness the destruction of her chastity first-hand! I will take out all my anger on that impudent blonde! Brighid's prophetic bloodline will become my whore!" 

"NOOOOO!" she screamed, yet it sounded more like a cry of woe than repudiation. Kida's indomitable sister had suffered an implosion of courage. Her anguish was her only trait of character. That forearm-sized erection inside her ravaged pussy had wilted away her valor. 

During the horrendous impalement, Kida saw ropes and dollops of thick creamy white splatter in the area where their reproductive-organs conjoined. He was orgasming yet not slowing down his thrusting one bit. Kitina was being filled up with superheated jizz, ravaged like the most anguished of sex-slave, but even as he came he continued raping her, already working his way up to the next time.

"She will keep satisfying his urges until the Master is content," Syllana whispered in her ear, utterly serpentine. "Afterward, I intend to throw her to my troops. More revenge for the ignominy she has caused me. They are cultists, really. My loyal fanatics. All of them turn into beasts when getting the chance to gang-bang a kitsune." 

Kida was single minded in her need to see this heartbreak end. Her spirit beamed the need like a lighthouse in the night. 

"Bring the Descendant to me," Syllana spoke softly. "And I will allow your sister to be set free."

Kida's soul chilled as if waft by arctic winds.

"That's all you have to do. Just bring her here. Her life for your sisters. That is not too much to ask, is it? Look at how much your precious Guardian suffers. It's going to become a lot worse before it gets better. Can you really allow her to suffer so?" she kept conspiring, sinking in her spider-venom. “She’s just a human. What is she to you? You’ve already lived more years than she ever will, even if all the gods and goddesses descended together to stand against us. Her freedom for that of your sister.”

Syllana suddenly held up a dress… but no ordinary dress. From the intricate whorls and age lines filling it, it was the clothing that Kitina’s fox-skin had transformed into when she changed to a human form it. “Of course… if you don’t hurry, there might not be much of your sister left to set free.” She held the skin over the fire beneath the cauldron and laughed.

Kida’s blood froze. Without that skin… Kida would be trapped in her human form forever. Never be allowed to return to her true form. Her foxfire would wither and slowly die. She’d be reduced to barely more than a human. “You wouldn’t!”

Syllana chuckled. “And why wouldn’t I? After all, I burned my own…”

Kida felt her presence start to fade within the church. Her sight quickly darkened. The ether was summoning her spirit back to its body. Soon, she would be sleeping within the Clan-home again. As the thaumaturgic transition transpired, her eyes remained locked on the vision of her sister's defilement, beholding less and less of it for every second. The Fomorian kept rutting into her with unmitigated fury, hammering that fox-body to such an extent that only their regenerative powers saved her. He could probably keep doing so for days. Kitina's suffering would be unimaginable, just as his lust for rape was unquenchable. The grey-skinned behemoth looked so unbelievably voracious when contrasted to Kitina's feminine, violated body. 

The last thing she beheld was the tortured outlines of her sister's shadow-enshrouded face, those wrinkled grimaces of anguish somehow staying on her retina even as her body awoke from its slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

Kida woke screaming.

Hands were on it, causing immediate flashes of panic. "Kida!” Cassandra’s voice. Her hands. Her bed. “Kida, are you alright?" She was touching on hand gently to the bedbound woman’s shoulder.

The fox-girl sat upright in her bunk, her insides still crawling from the sorcery-induced visions. Even though she was awake, back in the clan home, the kitsune’s mind was still back in the abbey. The physical presence of one of her two friends in the room didn't seem as real to her as the contents of those baleful dreams.

“Kitina…” she whispered.

"Listen..." Cassandra said, the wildchild uncharacteristically tender and anxious. "The village... your sister... she..."

"She hasn't come back," Kida responded, her tone flat and her face dejected. It wasn’t a nightmare. Syllana had already informed her off that truth.

"I'm sorry Kida," the twin said. "Kitina is strong. She is the best of us by a mile… I'm sure she’ll be alright. Brighid protects her."

The sheer falseness of that statement was like an almighty, unstoppable glacier expanding over the young woman’s backside. Kitina was the best of them, that much was true — But it hadn't even been nearly enough to stop the Beast that they were up against now. Their isolated commune was now confronted with an existential threat. Narghai had been unleashed on the world once more.

And the skies will burn…

"Sophitia is in the main hall with the Descendant,” Cassandra said. “She—"

"Marissa is awake?" Kida interrupted.

"Yes. Quite a while ago, actually… well before you did. It wasn’t a difficult injury to heal, just a fairly harmless bump on the head. She’s completely fine, nothing to worry about.” Cassandra seemed to mistake her concern. “Anyway, Sophitia has been looking after her and explaining the situation. She's... taking it remarkably well, especially under the circumstances.” She chuckled softly. “Kitina always told us that when the Archfoe returned, the Descendant would realize her destiny as if borne to it."

Remembering how awestruck the blonde had seemed within the Church, Kida wasn’t sure about that. The realization hit Kida hard, making her muscles flex and tendons grow rigid with apprehension. The twin was speaking about the prophecy. Her Clan was placing their hopes on that adolescent human just as the Protector had. Even though she had heard the legend all her life, it seemed to Kida's ears an absurd hope that the girl would be able to save them and reseal a monster such as Narghai. 

Somehow, coming face-to-face with the devil foretold in those tales had turned her into even less of a believer. How could a mere mortal produce powers that were the superior of that? How could the Clan put their thrust in far-removed Goddesses while Kida’s only sister was trapped in the village of Garginion with that demon? She held little faith in the peasant girl. 

Syllana's last words echoed inside her head. ‘Bring the Descendant to me, and I will allow your sister to be set free.’

"Did the Ward tell you what happened in the village?" Kida asked.

"She did,” Cassandra confirmed. “An accurate account, as far as we can tell. We saw the glow of fires in the distance, so we knew that trouble was afoot even before you arrived. I can scarcely believe it either. The prophecy is happening during our lifetime," Cassandra responded.

There was a momentary pause before the next question. "Do we know anything about a kitsune named Syllana?

Cassandra shook her head. "No… The Descendant mentioned her as well. Even the oldest among us have never heard of her. Her identity… and her strange powers… are a total mystery to us. From the Descendant's description, it appears like she possesses some sort of dark and twisted version of foxfire. That should not be possible.” She swallowed audibly. “We assume it was she who unsealed Narghai. For what purpose… we have no idea." The twin looked noticeably uncomfortable.

Growing silent, Kida felt foreboding goosebumps break out all over her skin. The longer she stewed, it only lead towards immoral thought concerning the Descendant and the Protector. If Marissa couldn’t protect them anyways… what was her use? "She's only trying to manipulate me," the brunnette whispered, breaking off the thoughts. 

"What was that?" Cassandra asked.

"N-nothing... just thinking out loud," she answered, voice low and rueful.

"Come on," the kitsune twin replied. "Let's get you to the Descendant." Kida felt no urge to come face-to-face with the peasant girl again, but an arm-drag from Cassandra hauled her upright and a light push on the shoulder got her moving. They headed for the meal hall.

***

It seemed to Kida like the entire Clan was gathered inside that big communal chamber. Without Kitina's intrepid leadership to marshal them, the atmosphere in the clanhome and turned troubled and chaotic. Many quick-speaking groups had formed and no one seemed able to claim the gauntlet of leadership. The gravity of their situation had led to total paralysis. They had prepared for this day all their lives, and yet they weren’t ready. Even though they remained in kinship, unified action to combat the danger seemed a long way away.

Making their way through the crowd, Kida and Cassandra found the Ward sitting upon a common stool, looking a bit awed, but otherwise surprisingly nonplussed by the situation. Sophitia sat beside her in the function of a guardian. The moment she saw her twin, she rose up, and soon two kitsunes were reunited like magnets, standing right next to one another like it was the only natural place in the universe. 

Kida took her seat, and Marissa's face came alive at the discovery of a familiar visage. "You!” she said with a small smile. “I'm glad to see that you are alright. Th-thank you, for saving me," she said with the stuttering innocence of someone besieged by a destiny far too large for her. Kida just smiled and waved, and unmoved by her noncommittal response, the nervous blonde kept speaking what was on her heart. "You know... I always suspected, somehow, about your existence. About... all of this. I heard stories from grandma and… I always thought I kept seeing fox-tails out of the corner of my eye.” She laughed. “Or so I thought. It seemed too outlandish to be believed. Even my devotion, I... thought that being faithful to God would somehow make all these apparitions and sightings make sense. Now I learn that my bloodline has been watched by you... fox-women, Kitsune, for centuries! That my ancestor was some... demon-hunting Prophet which sealed that Great Evil... I..."

By the end of her speech, more wind was escaping those lips than did complete sentences. The girl was completely earnest in her troubles and emotions. With those wheat-blonde double-braids streaking down her back as knotted ponytails, the way she innocently stumbled her way through the insanity her life had become in the last twenty four hours, Kida had to admit that she felt for the girl.

"I guess… I guess I found out at a really bad time..." she ascertained.

"Yeah..." Kida whispered in agreement.

"Where... where you one of those who watched over me?" she timidly inquired, gazing Kida directly into the eyes.

The nine-tailed fox pursed lips before answering. For some reason, she found it torturous to divulge herself to the mortal. She had no idea how to relate to the girl on a personal level in a situation like this. "Not often. I’mm only 80. We don't even come-of-age until 70—" Kida said.

"80!" the Descendant exclaimed. The Descendant’s sense of shock was much mitigated, having become partly inured to hearing unbelievable things by now, but it seemed some things still surprised her.

"We Kitsune age a lot slower than you humans do," Kida answered back. "By comparison, I’m just barely older than you are. But... to answer your question… usually the older, more experienced guardians watched you. Sometimes I did, though. It was probably then when you happened to catch those glimpses of a tail. My sister Kitina was always much more diligent in her guard than me. I’m the sloppy one… she always… berated… me… for that…" Her voice grew slower as she thought of her sister again… the suffering she was experiencing. All the times they had fought one with one another…

"Well... then I'm glad to have been acquainted with you for so long," she replied, managing a feeble smile.

Just talking with this human made a glimmer of Kida's usual jovial nature reemerge. Smirking wryly, she cracked something that made her titter. "You know... I really thought you had me for a moment there, when you mentioned that bit about my vulpine features. You know, back in that alley? I thought that you had uncovered the whole clan and almost panicked before I realized that you were only accusing me of being the nymph who instigated that whole scandal with the monk."

"Was that... really you?" she wondered, seeking confirmation.

"Well… yeah," Kida answered while looking at the earthen floor. Those halcyon and carefree days now felt like a lifetime ago.

"Why did you do it?" she unexpectedly replied.

The question left the nine-tailer stumped. She wiggled around in her stool a little before answering. That was certainly something that Kitina had never bothered to ask. "Because..." she began. ”Well… it was fun. I like the thrill of the attention... and the guile involved. It just felt right to do."

Marissa looked at her sideways. "You got him kicked out of the monastery, you know," Marissa remarked. "And it was fun?"

Kida felt too uncomfortable to reply, too many ideas bouncing around her head. Her disposition towards the beautiful Descendant was so muddled, true emotions hid behind some formless haze that she couldn't peer through. Right now was not the time that the fox-girl needed such anxiety. It put her on edge. Syllana's ultimatum rang loudly in her head. Saving Kitina could mean sacrificing Marissa. 

Argumentative susurrations continued to dominate the hall, the conversation never stopping. There was no heir-apparent to Kitina’s rule over the clan, and no one had managed to enthrone themselves as the one most in charge. Without the Guardian, they were totally unfamiliar on how to proceed in a crisis.

"I pray your sister is safe. She saved us both," the blonde continued. "I... I promise to do everything I can to get her back."

A fit against the inaction gripped Kida's vitals. Her whole body simmered with unease like the contents of a fox-witch's cauldron. This urge made her stand and address the entire room with sudden strength. "I will take the Descendant to our ancestral cavern!" she yelled aloud, quelling every voice within the chamber. "That is where the equipment of her forbearer, the sacred prophet Amalissa, lies. Our stories tell us that the holy bloodline needs to be reunited by these Goddess-blessed accoutrements for her powers to take hold… So that is where we will go. The rest of you will stay here and prepare for combat. Narghai is here. It is time to perform our holy task."

A voiceless silence dominated the room after she had delivered her speech. Kida had spoken with conviction and forthrightness yet without much proper, rousing language. She wasn't sure if she had managed to capture any degree of agreement or loyalty. Slowly, the room gave its consensus with quietude instead of cheers. The sentiment was obvious. Why should they listen to her? She was closer to the black sheep of the flock than its ram. She was not her sister. She was no Kitina. 

The silence filled Kida her with a myriad of uncertainties. Despair wormed itself within her. Even if the Descendant could amalgamate some sibylline powers of her bloodline... how could she ever match a Force of Evil like Narghai? It was impossible. Why wasn't she taking the easy route and just hand over the Ward in exchange for her sister? Why wasn’t she doing the sensible thing?

Marissa appeared neared and confused as she was by the whole thing, if for different reasons. It did little to make Kida more certain of her course.

***

"We'll keep the Clan home running while you're away," Sophitia reassured her while the fox-girl and the Descendant fitting on their packs loaded with supplies. "You just focus on your task."

"The two of us, she means," Cassandra injected. "We'll whip the malcontents into shape. Don't worry, when you get back, Kitina is going to be rescued and that ugly monster will be beaten back into the whatever pit he sprung from! You can count on it." Standing topside of their underground dwelling, the bravado was quite reassuring. The Twins had always been Kida's closest friends within the Clan.

"And here I thought only Cassandra had my back, and that you were just here to snitch and sabotage everything I try to do, Sophitia," she stated. The dialogue was familiar, sly banter that they had traded on occasion, in more carefree days. Today, Kida lacked the high-spirits to accompany it, but she tried anyway.

The two blue-haired Kitsune looked at each other, all four eyes readjusting to the brunnete promptly. "Don't be daft!" Cassandra burst out.

"Yeah!" Sophitia added with an uncharacteristically fervor. "You're the only one in this whole Clan who gets us! To everyone else we’re just an amorphous pair… you can tell us apart! The whole ‘Cassandra is with you and Sophitia is against you’ schtick is only possible because you can tell the difference in the first time.

“We just want to keep you on your toes,” Cassandra agreed.

"And it amuses us as well," Sophitia admitted.

"I don't see why everyone else has such a problem,” she said, pointing at first one, then the other. “Sophitia. Cassandra. Honestly, you’re as different as the sun and the moon.” 

"Yeah!” Sophitia laughed. “We think so, too!"

They all exchanged congenial smiles. For once, it was the Twins who provided the cheer. Kida was still to haggard by recent experiences to broadcast her usual good-nature.

"Are you ready?" Marissa asked, prepared for her hike. Due to them being forced to travel at foot-speed instead of the superhuman celerity of Kida's vulpine form, they were not expected to be back from their journey until the following day. The sun still stood in the diurnal hours. Smoke from Garginion still billowed over the summer horizon.

"Yes... let's go," Kida agreed, gut clutching with remnants of uncertainty. She didn’t understand why he was doing this. She wished that… Kitina could make the decisions.

“Kida?” Marissa asked her.

The fox shook herself back to her senses. “Yes?”

“Why did you really seduce that monk?” she asked.

Kida paused. She had lied before, in front of her clanmates… but how had Marissa known that? “I… just…” she said softly, then shrugged. “He didn’t want to be a monk,” she admitted. “He was afraid to leave, but he hated it. I just… gave him a little push.”

Marissa favored her with a brilliant, dazzling smile that made her heart flutter. “I knew it!” she said, excitement making her whispered louder than she had intended.

Something about that smile made Kida feel warm inside. As MArissa began walking uphill into the woods, Kida strode with her, talking eagerly about nothing. 

***

Just seconds after Kida and Marissa were out of sight, the zone of brushes and shrubbery that lay just outside the clearing rustled with activity. Hostile creatures crawled up to its edge, spying the twins as they ventured back underground.

A woman's lips curled up in a smile of triumph. “There you are…”

***

Not long after they had closed the hatch, a simple double-knock beat on the hidden entrance. Both Sophitia and Cassandra stopped, giving each other stares of exasperation. "Did they forget something?" one of them said.

"Assuredly," the other responded, rolling her eyes.

Walking back, Cassandra crested the ladder, unlocking and opening the earthbound hatch. “What did you…” She froze. A black-furred Kitsune stood looming above her, grinning. Cassandra's expression was twisted with shock as she watched fire gather over the woman’s outstretched palm. She didn’t need to have seen the mysterious, black-furred kitsune before to know that Syllana had discovered their home. 

"Enemies!" Cassandra screamed, leaping down the ledge ahead of the fire racing towards her. The fire followed after, curving as it passed down the entrance and sank deep into the hollow. Upon hitting dirt, the flames scattered in every direction.

“Cass!” Sophitia cried, jumping in front of her prone sister and calling up her own foxfire, pouring energy and will against the destructive flames, shielding her dazed twin from the infernal as it swept by them. Kitsune sprinting into corridors and up shelves and tables to avoid the incinerating flames as they crashed through the warren. Many didn't make it. 

Still ransacked by the ambush, every opening within the Clan-home was busted open and armoured warriors started storming in. An all-out battle within those subterranean tunnels commenced. Taken by surprise, the Kitsune were in the worst possible situation to defend themselves.

Descending into the hole well after her fanatics had jumped in, Syllana arrived in the midst of the confused and close-quarters battle. The dark-haired kitsune that had opened the door, along with another that looked just like here, were accounting well for themselves… even though eight of her cultists gathered around them and they weren’t armed with anything more than broken pieces of furniture, they fought them off anyway. Syllanna brought it to an abrupt end by turning her magic on them. Paralyzing electric foxfire sprang from her fingertips. The twin sisters screamed as they dropped, immediately swarmed by the brutes crowding them. With her unmatched magical abilities, Syllana began striding through the battle, picking out individual kitsune from the fight. She used her powers to stun, rather than kill, wherever possible… it would be a shame to let such precious pets as these go to waste. 

Even those who charged her directly didn't stand a chance. None of them was even remotely the equal of Kitina, and none of them possessed the ambush-opportunity that the Guardian had had to even out the odds. With a smile on her face, Syllana cleared out the entire Clan without anyone having laid a finger on the witch.

***

The clan-home was reduced into smoking rubble. Dazed and overrun, the survivors were placed in irons and transported up into the clearing. Some sobbed, others looked cataleptic, a few were so wounded they could focus on nothing else while their bodies slowly repaired themselves. Their entire society had been felled in one quick stroke. The only mercy the had was that Narghai's minions had fought with the intention of capturing them alive.

Most, however, were soon to discover that was a meager mercy indeed.

The murderous witch Syllana stood mere meters away from the kneeling chain of prisoners, those detainees bound so that their arms and legs were interconnected and unable to rise. She stood haughtily above them, aloof to their suffering with her chin high and her arms folded. Her slippered left foot tapped the soft ground in impatience until the last cultist exited that subterranean home and shook his head at her. "The Descendant is not here, Mistress," he reported. "Nor the escaped fox."

Syllana's eyes turned skyward, her lips tightened into one thin slit of annoyance. "I must have just missed them, then," she mused to herself, tone filled with poorly-concealed vexation. She took off into a stride, scanning the crestfallen faces of the kneebound captives. Happening upon the twins, her irked face took on a evilly mirthful cadence. "And here I thought I might have been mistaken. Twins… and identical ones!" she chirped, planting hands on her knees as she leaned down to gaze upon them as if admiring freshly-born pups. "I have a confession for you… I love twins. Even human ones. You wouldn't believe how long I've been searching for a Kitsune pair." Her overexcited mannerism made it plain that the dark fox was looking to offload some steam from her recent disappointment. 

The twin sisters, however, were not looking very intimidated. Scowling, they snarled at her. "Who are you!?" Sophitia demanded to know. "What are you? No Kitsune would ever use sacred fire the way you do… and I’ve never seen a monster with fur like yours!"

"And how did you find us!?" Cassandra added. "There is no way that you would be able to discover this hideout on your own!"

"Ohohoh. There is no need for either of you to concern yourself with any such questions anymore," Syllana tittered, smiling mockingly. "That is between Kida and me."

"She would never betray us!" both broke out in unison.

"What did I just say?" the witch growled, reacting as if her pups had just done something unruly. "From now on, the two of you will be focusing solely on obeying my wishes." She grabbed onto one ear of each of them, twisting it and making them both yelp in identical sounds of pained distress. Straightening up, Syllana addressed the assembled cultist. "We will be waiting here a while. Feel free to have some fun. Violate these furry playthings as you wish… save for these two. They are my personal property."

At her announcement, the situation devolved almost immediately. Within a second, the almost militaristic order of the sitation lapsed into coldblooded thirst for abuse. The warrior-fanatics descended on the captive kitsune like a great flocks of vultures, clutching and wrestling with their prey as if needing to fulfill some instinctual need. Safeguarded from the chaos, the twins could do nothing but watch in horror at what was happening to their Clan-mates.

"Why are you doing this!?" Sophitia demanded to know, sounding more outraged then upset.

"Kitsune make unparalleled sex-slaves," she said frankly as she stepping forward to stand looming over them. "Comely… long-lived… we can recover from almost any injury. Our hymens even regrow to give their owners the pleasure of violating an untouched hole each time!” Syllana chuckled. “And they will need it. My Master is a Fomorian, and that ancient ghost demands plenty of female sacrifices for his libido. What better cattle could I fetch to appease that but my fellow nine-tails?"

Upon the completion of her words, the raven-haired Sorceress clasped both of Cassandra's prolonged vulpine ears with one fist, tugging them upwards while keeping her eyes directed at Sophitia. The appendages stretched so cruelly that the twin's eyes bulged with bloodshot anguish, trying to rise upwards so to alleviate the pressure. Syllana knew all to wear that their ears were among the most sensitive part of their entire body. As she jerked and pulled on those ears, Syllana's lips retracted so to reveal a toothy grin, eyes glaring with merciless excitement.

"Stop it! You're hurting her!" Sophitia begged.

"Giiiaaahhh!!!" Cassandra wailed. Sophitia’s plea only lead the silent sorceress to hauling on them harder. She operated those fluffy protuberances like a lever, pulling them this way and that, the blue-haired twin’s head following them slavishly in every direction while she screamed.

Realizing that this was more about her than it was her sister, Sophitia's angered visage slowly calmed and went as quiet and untouched as possible. The wicked kitsune-thing that this woman was was goading her for reactions. She wanted to gorge on the sibling's emotions like a vampire would suck for blood. "S-Stop!” she said softly, trying to keep the expression of dismay off her face. “Please stop it! Torture me instead! I'm asking you to torture me just... don't hurt her!" As much as Sophitia tried, she could stop the tears from coming as she wept for her twin sister. 

Cassandra's countenance was already so contorted that it appeared like the pain had overtaken her fully. Syllana was pouring wicked sorcery down into those ears now, sorching them with cruel fire that made them burn and twist and writhe. The appearance of that sanity-destroying mask of anguish on her made Sophitia hyperventilate. She didn't know what to do. As twins, they were so close as to share a common soul. Any disparity between them brought enough anxiety to start the onset of panic. This extreme pain inflicted by their mortal enemy was like some sort of incomprehensible wrongness. It was intolerable. Sophitia had to see it end. The need for relief consumed her entirely. "Please, I'll do anything!" she pleaded, cheeks streaked with wetness.

"Oh I can already tell that I'm going to have so much fun with the two of you," Syllana chuckled. "I wonder which of you will break the quickest… or if it will be at the exact same time…” she mused out loud. “I can’t wait to find out.” 

The Mysteriarch's games were galling to Sophitia. She felt like a cornered mouse who was being played with by a cat, but Syllana felt more like a serpentine captor… strong, venomous, hopelessly strong. The sight of her other half in anguish was simply unbearable.

"You want to make your sister stop hurting?" she questioned, gesturing for two of her cultists to step up to her. "Then take this whip,” the woman declared, gesturing with her chin towards a tree behind her, “and beat that one until she's little but blood and bruises." 

Gazing over her own shoulder, the blue-furred fox-girl saw another one of her coevals stung up on one of its branches, hanging limply via her tails just above the ground and being tortured by some soldiers. The cultists unlatched Sophitia’s bonds, freeing her limbs before presenting the nine-tailed girl with a nine-tailed-flogger. The sibling was pale at the ultimatum presented before her. With her mind racing faster than any fox had ever run, she wasn’t sure if she should obey or if she would fight the dread sorceress for her twin’s freedom.

"I think someone ears are about to rip," Syllana humorously cooed as if beguiling a child, raising those fist-clenched appendages higher than ever. The extra extension made Cassandra scream so loudly that it appeared that her lungs were about to burst. Horrified, the other sister grasped the whip and ran over to the tree-branch, arm ready to strike.

Syllana laughed. "Yes! Show your Clan-mates who matters most to you… and how it certainly isn’t them!" the dark fox exclaimed, her annoyance at having missed the Descendant greatly calmed by seeing Sophitia turn into a torturer of other Kitsune at her will. That tail-suspended fox-girl shouted and shrieked as innumerable swats started lashing against her body. Panic-faced, Sophitia landed blow-after-blow, absolutely buffeting that poor unfortunate soul with her instrument. Naked, her skin quickly turned reddened, ruthlessly harried by those impacting thongs of leather. The twin swung her attacks with all of her strength, unwilling to give Syllana any reason to find fault in her convinction and continue to hurt her other half, putting her back into each and every frenzied fling. 

Having no idea how much punishment the outlander would be satisfied with, the blue-haired fox-girl started circling around her dangling Clan-mate, striking her with heavy strokes of the whip from every angle. "Whaaa! Please Sophitia, nooo! Don’t! Fwuaaahh!! Guuaaahhh!!!" the tortured vulpine cried out. The poor thing had no idea that she didn’t even matter… that she was playing merely the role of a pawn in the Witch's sadistic game with her new pets.

"So, you value the safety of your twin more than that of your clan, I see!" Syllana announced, making sure that she was continuously twisting and jerking on Cassandra's fox-ears so that her outcries could be heard unabated, driving Sophitia on and on. "Beat that fox-slut until she pisses herself. Then I’ll let go. Hear that?” she gave a sadistic, delighted laugh. “Now hurry up, or you might as well learn how your sister looks without her precious ears…"

Presented with a concrete goal, Sophitia went berserk. Even with tears streaming down her face from torturing someone she had known since childhood, she still swung her whip-wielding arm with such speed and power that it ached from overuse. Cassandra's torment wouldn't stop until this girl's bladder broke. With this aim in mind, she even started callously swatting at the kitsune's exposed pussy-lips, seeking to bludgeon her most sensitive spots until she lost control of herself completely. Soon, her victim was dotted with blistering red welts, absolutely crimson around the pubic-mound, the intensity of her tormented screams matching even those of Cassandra.

"Good! Good! Almost there!” Syllana loudly mused, watching the action with a twisted grin. 

After one final blow to her twat, Sophitia finally succeed in battering that pisshole into submission. A retched, golden stream started shooting out of the Kitsune like an exploding geyser. Some of it splattered onto Sophitia's sweat-coated body, but in her wild-eyed condition, the blue-eared vulpine barely noticed the befouling of her skin. She just gazed with those dilated pupils at the demon-worshiper, numb from what she had just done, silently begging her to uphold her end of the deal.

"Very well, I suppose that was an adequate performance," the black-haired monster said, shrugging her shoulders… and then unclasping Cassandra's ears. The tortured Kitsune collapsed to the ground instantly, slumping as if a puppet with her strings cut as Syllana had enfeebled her too badly to stay up. Sophitia instinctively wanted to sprint to her side, but she had only managed to take half a step before Syllana’s voice rang out over the clamorous noise of the rape-orgy surrounding them.

"A-a-aaah!" she blared, wiggling one finger. "The two of you are my property now, remember? I decide what the two of you will do. And yet again I think I have different objectives in mind for the both of you. Tell me, your sister… she seems like the coy sort. Has she had much experience with men? I fear that my troopers greatly outnumber your dear clanmates, so some of them will have to wait an inordinately amount of time before getting a pussy to fuck. I think, as their leader, it’s my responsibility to see to their need… I need to loan them an extra whore. And she does look like the experienced slut of the two of you…” 

Sophitia once again felt protective terror for her twin. Cassandra was so paralyzed with pain on the ground that she doubted that her twin even heard the discussion. Going through that… it would be outright unbearable for her. She had to offer herself up instead.

"No, Mistress! I am much more of a slut than she is,” Sophitia lied with a sob. “Use me instead!"

"Really?" Syllana responded, smugly amused. "You don't seem like the type."

"I'm a real whore, Mistress,” Sophitia promised. “I've fucked men by the cartload! Cassandra’s still a virgin… she won't be able to satisfy them. Please... let your men violate me instead!" she pleaded.

"Well if you're such an expert then it’s time for your sister to catch up, don't you think?" Syllana countered, tone almost tittering. "After all, you're twins. It's unseemly that the two of you should have such a vast gulf in experiences." Her smile grew broader with every word. “I’m happy to help. You’re welcome.”

Utterly dismayed, Sophitia's spirit plummeted as she looked over at the other half of her soul. Cassandra had yet to manage to sit upright of her own strength. These big-thewed, callous soldiers would categorically annihilate her.

"Besides," the Outsider continued as Sophitia began to weep. "I liked the way you laid into that Clan-sister of yours. I have a much more important purpose for you in mind!"

***

Fifteen minutes later, Syllana’s will was reality. The "important purpose" that she had in mind for Sophitia was for the kitsune to act as her personal chair while the woman was taking her meal. Syllana had not eaten during the day and after fighting on an empty stomach, she was voracious. Down on all fours, a weeping Sophitia presented her backside to her new Mistress, who planted her luscious rear on her slim spine without much fanfare. Crossing her legs, she was handed a leather pouch packed with sweet berries. "Not exactly traditional kitsune food," she told her living stool. "But I've developed quite a taste for them."

While Syllana was placing all of her weight down upon the yet-untouched Kitsune, she looked out across that sea of savagery and rape. Her personal army was a collection of the most vicious thugs and criminals among all the towns she had passed through, their inhumanity amplified by the fanatical veneration of Narghai and the madness that came with such devotion to a prehistoric god of destruction. None of the capture fox-girls was shown a single shred of mercy… Not even the battered young kitsune called Cassandra. 

The interspecies sex made for quite a show while she was having her lunch. "Hmm... they're really laying into your sister," she narrated while chewing on some exotic berry. "You may have been right about her inexperience, but the girl can take cock like a prodigy! You wouldn't believe how much dick she’s taking already…” 

Not being forced to look was Sophitia's sole comfort. Shamefaced, her crying visage was directed at the ground as her twin was raped. "I would very much like to take her place, Mistress," the youth peeped.

"Hush!" Syllana rebuffed. "You'll ruin the show!"

Cassandra had become one of the centers of much male aggression. Even with one kitsune being more or less the same as the next to the men, she still stood out because Syllana had claimed her… they might not get another chance to fuck this one. Without any zest within her to withstand their barrage, her body was more like a straw-stuffed training-doll which men battered to pieces during practice. Down on all fours like her sister, she had men rutting into her body from both the front and the rear, hard cock pummeling into her pussy and throat-hole hole. They abused her roughly, treating her tails like reins for leverage, twirling those fluffy appendages around their fists even while slamming in. Whenever one man had reached his apex and came insane the suffering fox, there was always another sex-crazed brute to take his place. Cassandra had been a virgin… her twin knew that as surely as she knew her own name, but in just a few minutes she had gone from innocent and untouched to an utterly defiled gangbang victim. She was hardly alone in that destiny — as similar rape-groups lay scattered all over the clearing where reprobates exercised their crude, violent lusts on the gorgeous captives — yet the participation of only one of the twins was a galling truth. Only Sophitia was spared this doom of being ravaged post-battle… and in truth, she would rather be raped alongside her twin that forced to sit here, helpless, what her sister, best friend, and soulmate suffered. The inability of alleviating her sister's torments and her own relative well-being was absolutely tearing her soul asunder.

"Give me that tight quim, fox-bitch!" a fresh rider snarled, commencing his hostile rape of the dark haired kitsune twin as full-speed. Muffled, haggard squeals could be heard escaping Cassandra's permanently cock-clogged lips from time-to-time, but the unbroken noise of frantically thudding bodies was always perceptible to Sophitia's ears. They were violating her amid the scruffy grass of the land they had called home for most of a century, in broad daylight, pounding with homicidal thoughts spurring on their lusts.

Syllana deliberately chewed with an open mouth, just so the bitch she was using as her chair could hear her ravenous feasting while she watched the entire the entire Clan be broken into their new lives as slaves. "It's so sad that you can’t appreciate the size disparity for yourself," she told Sophitia. "All of your Clan-mates are reacting very poorly to having such large men put them to use. It never ceases to amuse me how the gift of the goddess’ protection can be used against you all… any normal piece of fuck-meat would get used to it, but for them… for your twin… every time is just as bad as the very first time.” She licked the juice from a berry off her finger. “I bet that they're jealous of you. And why shouldn't they? Being a seating for my ass is the most exalted position you creatures now can strive for."

"I don't deserve the privilege," Sophitia sobbed, taking the far-fetched chance.

"Nonsense," she responded. "From now on, I will be deciding what all of you deserve and don't deserve. You won't have to worry your pretty little head about such questions ever again. Now shut up. Only naughty ass-stools talk. You aren't a naughty ass-stool, are you slave?" she questioned.

Lost in despair, Sophitia had no idea what to do. Her frustrations mounted to such extremes that she wasn't able to think straight. All she knew was that she feared this sadistic Sorceress immensely and likewise feared what was happening to her sister and Clan-mates, and she could think of nothing she could do to make them suffer less… or to spare herself her own brand of misery.

Syllana popped the final berry into her mouth. “A lovely snack,” she said with satisfaction, licking each of her fingers clean. “But what am I thinking? Of course, you haven’t haven’t eaten a thing all day… unlike your selfish twin, who’s been gagging down all she can swallow since this morning.” The dark kitsune stood, taking the load off of Sophitia’s back for the first time in several hours, and kicking her onto her back as she gathered her slit dress to the side, revealing plentiful leg beneath it and a darkness between them.

“Please, don-” That was as far as the kitsune girl got before Syllana sat down on her face with her bare cunt against her lips, cutting her off and silencing her plea. Sophitia found abruptly that she could barely breathe, and it got worse a second later when Syllana tightened her thighs around her head. The twin squirmed, trying to get her nose free, but she couldn’t escape her cruel mistress’ grip. 

“I’m a merciful owner, you’ll find,” Syllana promised with a chuckle. “I always feed my pets. Now get to work.” Her hands began squeezing at her captive’s pretty tits, appreciating their beauty as she flicked one of the nipples. Sophitia yelped into her pussy, and Syllana laughed out loud. “So delicate… so sensitive.” She traced her nails against the sides of her breasts before grabbing both nipples and twisting them in opposite directions, sighing as Sophitia screamed into her twat. “Owning you is going to be so much fun.” She squirmed in obvious delight. “Now, put your tongue to use. Lick your food right out of your mistress.”

Bisexuality wasn’t uncommon in the least in their tribe, but Sophitia herself had never found a woman she wanted to be wither, just as she hadn’t a man. She had no idea what she was doing, but as Syllana’s shape nails gouged into her tits, leaving tiny trails of her blood across her breasts, she knew she needed to do her best. Tentatively, she pushed her tongue inside her and began to wriggle around. “Points for enthusiasm,” Syllana sighed right before she squeezed her tits so hard she all but crushed them with her incredible strength. Sophitia screamed and screamed as she kept squeezing, her throat growing ragged as her shrieks vibrated the woman’s cunt. “But your screams feel better than that. If you want me to stop hurting your tits, you need for your tongue to feel better than making you cry in agony does, get it?” 

Sophitia did. What she lacked in skill, the tortured kitsune attempted to compensate for with sheer enthusiasm and near mindless desperation. Syllana gave her tits another squeeze every few seconds, just to keep comparing her efforts against her screams. “You have a long way to go, slut,” she promised direly. “You’re going to have your tongue all but permanently buried inside my snatch until the end of time, so you’re going to need to be better than this.” By now, most of the cuts in her breasts had healed up, so Syllana began shoving one of her nails into the side of her nipple, like she was trying to pierce it with her finger. That really got Sophitia shrieking. “Stop trying to be cute and Lick. My. Cunt. Whore.”

If her efforts had been desperate before, now they were horribly frantic. Her tongue lashed like the wheel of a watermill, back and forth, desperately trying to taste every inch of her insides at once. The sounds that she made against the dark kitsune’s cunt sounded more like someone playing in a pool than sex as she sucks and licked and swallowed her nectar, the rest of it pouring down her chin to pool in the hollow of her throat, the only interruption in the licking the occasional shudder-inducing scream of anguish.

Syllana didn’t know how long it took her to make her cum, but she had watched a half dozen men rape her twin in that time before she shuddered her way to an orgasm on her pet’s face, growling her pleasure. “Oh, yes…” she whispered. “I should have tried harder to find a pair of twins ages ago.” She got up, letting Sophitia gasp in her breath for a second before the witch kicked her. “Don’t you know your role, stool? Back on all fours.” 

***

Remaining on hands and knees until nightfall with her only breaks being an occasional bout of breast torture while her tongue got another workout, Sophitia felt her limbs slowly grow numb even through the endurance that her kitsune healing offered her. At last, the noise of the vile gangrape were dying down. The despoiling men had enjoyed their post-battle celebration and spilled their seed wherever they wanted it. Finally being given the opportunity to look at the group of violated women she had known her whole life, the young Kitsune felt a black horror clutch at her heart. It looked like her fellow fox-girls had been run over and trampled by a stampede. Everyone lay face-down in the grass, cruel bruises decorating their beige skin alongside thick wads of white jizz that had been spent on their bodies. Their well-ravaged orifices likewise all oozed out sperm, having been overloaded with the vile fluids during the debauchery. Now that their holes were being allowed to heal and shrink back down, it was squeezing much of cum out of her, letting it seep out of the abused bodies. Every one of them had been desecrated to the core, left as barely breathing husk of sex-befouled meat. Not only Cassandra, but all of them!

Only Sophitia remained inviolate. Guilt at being the only one to have not been put through that abuse wracked her body with shame, even before she looked at Cassandra. The sight of her twin's battered and sperm-polluted body made her feel something soul-crushing. It was as if — for the first time — there was now a rift between them. She had undergone a life-altering vandalization that Sophitia hadn't been there to suffer through alongside her. The profoundly evil and thoroughly-defiling wound that had ruptured within the twin's shared soul left her feeling absolutely destroyed.

A full moon was rising above the pine tops as her new Mistress ordered her underlings to build campfires for illumination. They were settling in for the night. As Sophitia knelt in the grass as ordered, some soldiers arrived dragging the nearly comatose Cassandra to the feet of their Mistress. That wicked woman was still in the mood for evil schemes.

"Tell me, little girl," Syllana began, indicating her former stool. "Have you and your sister ever been... intimate with one another?"

Sophitia only answered by presenting a miserable expression. Hearing a question like that asked really brought home how dreadful their fates had become. Considering it felt like being crawled on by an army of spiders. Cassandra unburied her tortured visage from the dirt, somehow looking equally crestfallen at the news.

"Oh, of course, I forgot. You are both good religious girls. I'm sure Inari would frown upon such nocturnal activities! But neither Inari nor Brighid are your Goddesses any longer…” she grinned. “As of now… I am! You will now live, breath, and act solely to appease me. If I say that you will love each other as partners — then it shall be so!" the evil woman declared.

To fulfill the cruel-hearted sorceress' ambitions, the blue-furred twins were put in an ingenious form of bondage. It began with Syllana ordering a sixty-nine position. Sophitia was made to crawl on top of her exhausted twin, the touch of their bare skin connecting under such a precarious situation being a horrible perversion of their usual closeness. Laying awkwardly face-to-pussy, pussy-to-face, their raven-haired tormentor unveiled the second part of her scheme as she had the cultists begin to bind them using the other’s tails. Tails were looped around necks, arms, legs, binding every inch of them together until their positioning was as snug and lascivious as the witch wanted.

Both shook with anxiety as if shivering from the cold while the thugs fulfilled the command, unable to comfort each other. Their tails were claimed and wrapped in such a manner as to achieve the desired composition. One appendage was made to loop over the opposite person's head and then twist back down to its base by the rump, so that the end could be knotted-together with the root. This forced them both to dig their faces into each other's vulva's, locking mouths and cunts into an unseemly unison. Further fluffy extremities were affixed to the Kitsune's limbs, looping around the svelte thighs and arms so that one couldn't move without tugging on the other's tails. It was utterly unseemly, their lewd posture a spiderweb of entanglements and bounds.

"Ha! Now you are truly in a liaison!" Syllana erupted. "You should thank me for bringing the two of you together even closer than you were in the womb!"

Overwhelmed by the debauchery of their fate, both Kitsune gave out half-muted groans, sound stiffled by having to shout into each other's pussies. Sophitia was especially appalled by this ungainly position as her twin's abused cunt still was besmirched with a lot of slimy, disgusting jizz.

"Don't like it? Well, I am no fool," Syllan continued. "I think that I'm smart enough to realize that you weren't going to provide much fun of your own volition… So I've prepared a little game.

"Hmph!?" Cassandra exclaimed.

"Nanhu!?" Sophitia bellowed, inclining her visage as much as possible so to be able to glance at the dark kitsune traitor out of the corner of her eye.

Two items were presented before Syllana by her servants. One was a ghastly-looking bullwhip. The other was a small hourglass, that lower chamber well-stocked with fine-grain sand. "Here is the little recreation I have in mind to pass the time. The two of you will lick each other until both of you cum. If you have failed to do so before this hourglass runs out, then I will begin applying extra motivation with the whip. Until I’m satisfied you’ve both cum, I won't stop flogging.” She smiled, a grin that might have been dazzling were it not for the sheer sadism behind it. “Sounds fun, doesn’t it? I think it's a good game to make the two of you grow extra close," Syllana said.

Their new Mistress offered them no time to relax. Flipping the double-headed canister upsidedown, she began the flow of sand. As one, their muscles tensed so much with trepidation that their binding tails strained at the flex. The twins had no way of coming to an understanding, no ability to communicate and reassure themselves that this was only a moment for survival. Instead, they began to frenziedly chew and nibble at each other's easily accessible clit and lips, sucking on those exposed pleasure-buds. Their descent into shameful incest commenced at frenzied speed, both frantically racing the sand in the glass to avoid the sting of their cruel Mistress' whip. It was not a true hourglass, certainly… and time was running out. They would need to lick like slovenly whores if they aimed to apply enough stimulation for an orgasm in time.

"So slow," the sadist snickered. "Get acquainted with your opposite's pussy. Under my training, you will be made as familiar with it as you are your own. I mean, it’s practically the same already, right? Half the sand has just gone through, by the way."

The announcement send panic spiking through them both. They truly did not have a lot of time to work. Loosening the anxiety within their loins and surrendering to the sizzling heat of erogenous pleasure was incredibly difficult considering the lamentable circumstances - neither girl could just let go of the fact that their Clan-home had just been ruined and that it was their very own sister whom they were engaged in eating out. Neither could escape the anxiety of failure, or of failing on behalf of their twin. Both of them picked the same strategy to try and get through this obstacle - they sought to brute-force out the climax, to provide such an overwhelming amount of stimuli that the eruptions happened on their own. Bodies rigid and utterly dedicated to the salacious task, their rapidly-punching tongues raced against the flow of sand.

"Times almost up!" she called.

The callous, jeering thugs of Syllana’s cult stood around them and watched, pelting the incestuous twins with demanding insults as they ate out each other's twats. Redoubling their hectic efforts, the couple felt the onrush of orgasm stifle their resolve. Singlehandedly tonguing each other's pleasure-zones was made even harder as the distraction of impending shameful orgasms at the tongue of their twin sister began to weigh at them. With Cassandra starved of energy, her ministrations on her sister were slightly behind. They were not going to make it.

"Times up!" Syllana called out. Before she had finished the T sound, she had already thrown her whip-arm forward like an overhand punch. That leather lash impacted down across Sophitia's naked backside, making a calamitous sound as her flesh ripped and tore beneath the whip’s kiss. The kitsune screamed even while she threw herself further into sucking on her supine sister’s little knob. Cassandra, at last, was brought to a wheezing orgasm by Sophitia’s desperate efforts, panting madly into her sister's quim as the physical explosion happened. Sophitia wasn't quite there yet. Pain-rippling lashes were allowed to buffet her body several more times, incongruously mixing the two conflicting sensations into one. When her own apex finally came, it was as an agonizing blaze.

Both the twins collapsed into an exhausted slackness, a pair of strengthless figures laying intertwined with their twin’s cunt juices besmearing their chins. The horrible heat of their sex made both of them sweat, even as their skin seemed to glow with mortification as they were degraded lower than any animal.

"Well done!” Syllana laughed. “You've now taken your first steps towards becoming slave-sisters.” The dark fox fingered the handle of her whip in exhilaration. "Alright. Time for round two! I'll turn the hourglass now."

"Whiaa!?" both exclaimed, both aghast and flabbergasted at what she had said. They had barely managed to perform the feat the first time. Now she demanded another go right after the first one. Cassandra especially was so fatigued that she had scant reserves left to spend… but that didn’t matter. All that mattered was that the sand was once again flowing. Its movement brought their bodies alive like clockwork. Lapping at each other's labia, they fought to achieve the impossible - Those overheated, freshly-flooded deltas were now much more inured to physical ministrations. They weren't even halfway there when Syllana gave her warning for time.

"That upper-chamber is dangerously close to being empty!" she half sang to them, besides herself with sadistic joy. Their challenge was designed as an impossibility. The Sorceress got to ready her whip again. To compensate for her sister's tiredness, Sophitia ground against her and snaked her quim against the downed girl's face as much as she was able. Within moments, every last grain of sand had been deposited within the lower-chamber again. Syllana raised her whip-arm high and grinned in exhilaration.

This time, she possessed a much more lengthy opportunity to deliver her blows. With the splendid accuracy of long practice, she started decorating her copulating thralls’ hides with additional striped welts. Those fleshy pangs ran out like the torments of hell itself. Each snapping impact sent the agony digging all the way down to the bone. Even though Cassandra was on the bottom, their Mistresses accuracy with her weapon was such that she felt the snap of the thong just as often. Sophitia received great arching flagellations while she received sharp, pointed snaps of the lash. Overjoyed at getting to work out her sadism on a pair of lovable twins, Syllana forgot about all her annoyance at having missed out on the Descendant.

When they finally approached another zenith, the sisters had been left as battered, beaten husks. The torture they were subjected too was both unbearable and intolerable, as they were forced to make each other cum despite the agony of their mistress’ attention. Sophitia and Cassandra couldn't afford to even think of each other as sisters anymore. They were just conjoined bodies and their individual quest for survival were dedicated on manipulating the other's sexuality towards a debauched climax. Incest had ruined their mutual disposition, its tawdriness a lasting stain on the relationship with one another they had been building since their birth. If there previously was a gulf between them after the treatment that they had been put through so far, then Syllana had taken that rift and through inhuman methods ripped and wore to make it a bleeding wound. 

The cruel sorceress watched the pitiful squirming of their grass-stained bodies as they came, looking less like kitsune than they did like half-living snakes who were mating. 

Promptly, she just turned the hourglass over a for a third time. The squeal of despair coming from the twins almost made Syllana cum right there. It was like a soul’s death-rattle. They had no choice but to start licking those oversexed slits again. "Fetch me one a torch," she ordered one of her underlings. "I think these little foxes need some extra motivation."

As ordered, one man came over carrying a vigorously burning club, its flames reaching high. Grasping the torch, she substituted it for her whip. When the hourglass was exhausted and the twins were nowhere near finishing, she stepped forth towards their interconnected figures.

With a fidgety jerk, they both noticed the stick-bound pyre. It appeared like the evil woman was going to punt its flaming tip right at their midriffs. The appearance of that threat roused them into frightened mobility despite their constrictions. Sophitia hauled her body sidewards with such force that they rolled over, Cassandra ending up on top. She did the same, flinging them another rotation. This soon devolved into an ignoble and bumpy escape for the both of them, desperately trying to escape the pain they both knew what was coming as a slow-striding Syllana chasing after the pair. Their extreme terror had been turned into a hilarious show for her entertainment. "Roll, roll!” Syllana called out, halfway to hysterical laughter. “Better cum… or we’ll see how many of your tails I can burn away.” 

Filled with mind-racing panic, the Kitsune's experienced a fright akin to death at this prospect. Their tails like like a piece of their soul… a bit of their true form brought into this world no matter the body they were and a conduit for their foxfire. Losing one of them would be like losing an arm. They both wept with frenzied fear even while executing the arduous, pathetic attempt as escape, fearing the thought of being immolated more than they had ever feared anything before. The siblings also screamed pleas at their mistress for her to stop, yet their desperate outcries rang out like unintelligent gibberish. 

Whenever they grew so exhausted or oxygen-starved that they were forced to slow down, Syllana poked their bare flesh with the flaming rod. This constant danger compelled them to exert every extra trace of energy within themselves. They went above-and-beyond, fighting past muscle aches that they never thought they'd manage to ascend. 

Experienced as she was, Syllana knew exactly when their true end would arrive. With one final, strenuous, puffing rotation — she stopped her hunt as they thudded down into the dirt, resting her foot on the back of whichever one was back on top… not like should could tell them apart now that they had swapped so many times and all the cum had been kicked out of the Cassandra’s raped cunt. "Wasn't that fun?" the ancient Spellcaster said, her mirth as ruthless as ever. "Now. Let's return to the business at hand. The two of you own me a twin-gasm. Churned out beneath my feet, or burn. Now."

In that argent moonlight, the siblings compelled themselves to undergo one last humiliating climax. They were barely licking, having their faces affixed to the other persons clitoris doing a lot of the grunt-work. Both felt their spirits utterly depleted, having been hounded into some state of identity-numbing ignominy. But it wasn't just the strength-sapping exhaustion that harried them… it was the abudant evidence to that to the callous dark fox who had claimed them they were little but objects. She had taken enjoyment out of their insanity-inducing fear as well as the breakdown of their sisterly bond. They were wrecked well past the point of trauma. Both Sophitia and Cassandra licked cunt as if their lives depended on it.

After all that had happened, Syllana and her minions cackled with mocking delight as a final orgasm was compelled out of the twin Kitsune's flesh. Then the two fox-girls sagged down and, for a few precious moments, moved no longer. 

***

"Whore!" Smack!

"Slut!" Smack!

"Hag!" Smack!

Around midnight, the mysterious Witch had designed her next game. The twins were to kneel while facing each other, exchanging vicious slaps and insults for her amusement. Haggard and teary-eyed, they went through the motions like the walking dead. If an insult didn't seem venomous enough or a blow lacked in power, then Syllana would intervene and deliver far worse to both of them, but after the first few times she had needed to do that, it hadn’t been necessary. By now, the two dark-haired twins were so worn-down by agony and misery that they could deliver the pain to each other flawlessly. 

It was a game lacking in fancy, at least in comparison to Syllana's previous activities. But it passed the time. And that was all she currently needed out of them.

"Pig-tails!" Smack!

"Cow-ears!" Smack!

"H-Hog!" Smack!

The constant compulsion to be alert and thinking had taken its toil on the crimson-cheeked Kitsune sisters. Faces blaring with stinging agony, they could barely stay kneebound. They were like mind-numbed zombies. 

Syllana gasped, stretching like a feline. Having squeezed the fatigue out of her system, she threaded over to her little toys. Both stopped their exchange of smacks and insults, fearful that it was they who had irked her displeasure. Instead, the black-furred fox issued commands. 

"Face me," she ordered.

Both did so, keeping their gazes downcast, not wishing to importune their new Goddess. 

"The two of you are quite amusing. I am pleased that you are as much fun as I was hoping, and it’s only our first day together. Owning a pair of twins is like owning one person and then being able to split them person into two so that you can have it torment itself,” she mused with a small smile. “Some days, I feel like such a lucky fox." 

"Yes, Goddess," they both intoned, voices immensely tensed. 

Raising her hand, the kitsune sorceress stretched out one finger. An effervescent blue flame appeared on the tip of its digit, burning hotly with eldritch power… the same power that had burned out their clan-home in minutes and killed many of those they had known since childhood. "Do you know what this is?" Syllana asked. "It doesn’t really have a name… I created it. I call it witchfire.” She smirked. “This is foxfire’s true form… the true power Inari wished to deny her children, and it can destroy anything…”

The heartless speech gave both of them goosebumps… Yet neither moved even an inch. Neither flinched away from the blazing flame. The Magician had them so cowed as to stay still even when confronted with sorcery as potent and sacrilegious as this. 

"There is one problem with owning a pair of identical twins. You can't tell them apart. I suppose I'll have to rectify that," she stated. Then she slashing her flame-enshrouded finger forward with the speed of lightning.

"Giiaaaahhhh!" One of the twins shrieked, clutching her burned temple for a second before she needed to yank back her hand, even the residual heat of the wound proving far too hot to touch. A crescent-shaped scar had been burned on to her forehead. The pain was so overwhelming that she collapsed onto the ground and wiggled around in the grass. No doubt she expected it to begin to hurt less quickly… Syllana smirked at that. “Behold the truth with your own eyes. That will not heal. My power can even permanently burn a Kitsune's skin. Inari's gift of regeneration will not be able to heal one of us from a slash of this! Witness, and see for yourself how pathetic the blessing of Inari is compared to my own.”

The other twin gulped, her throat tightening with fear. Other than that, however, fox-girl didn't even react to seeing her beloved twin so maimed. The Sorceress had made them fear more for their own lives than that of their sister’s. To her soul-crushing shame, she was glad that it hadn't been her… her sister was still writhing on the ground in pain. 

"There, that should be enough for me to distinguish between the two of you," Syllana said, proud of her work. This self-satisfaction quickly went away and was replaced with a ponderous look. "On the other hand…” she chuckled, “what's the point of owning a pair of twins if they aren't identical?" she said to herself, quickly slashing in an identical marking onto the visage of the still kneeling twin. 

Exploding with pain, the Kitsune went down into the grass alongside her sister, their cries of immense physical hurt ringing out amongst the stars. Both were now branded with the black crescent mark of their new Goddess… a marking that would decorate their features forever. They had been rendered permanently befouled with magic that not even their patron-Goddess could cure. It was a fitting initiation into their new lives as the dark fox’s playthings. 

Syllana turned her gaze towards the alpine mountains. This whole batch of Kitsune would please the Fomorian greatly. Yet she… and he… was still waiting for the main course. The fox-girl named Kida would return the Descendant here. She could feel it. All she had to do was wait.


	6. Chapter 6

The two of them spent hours trekking uphill through wildly-grown terrain before Kida and Marissa finally arrived within eyesight of the ancestral cavern. All that inclined walking was no problem for Kida with her goddess-blessed endurance, but had done much to tire-out the Ward's legs as she puffing mightily in the cold Alpine air. Still, the Blonde had offered no complaints through the entire long walk, even as the the valley itself was getting ready to dim into nighttime darkness, the sun disappearing beneath Eastern mountain ridges. 

Kida’s stomach had been a bundle of tensions during the entirety of their journey, her sister constantly on her mind, but seeing the mouth of that darkened and foreboding grotto made her skin chill. She felt the fur on her tails growing stiff and rigid as she look at that yawning opening. Stepping into there, somehow, would make everything real… and confronting the truth of the prophecy somehow seemed disastrous to her sense of well-being. The moment of the cataclysm had come. It didn’t matter how much she had been sure it would not… now, it was here.

For this entire journey, Kida had tried to speak… she found she had deeply enjoyed conversation with the blonde woman. She was far from the prudish, uninteresting woman that her first impression of her had been… Marissa was funny, and smart, and observant, and wonderful to speak with. As they came further up the mountain, however, increasingly she had grown quiet… lost in thought as she ruminating upon her decision. 

Why had she not just handed the Descendant over? Compliance seemed like the best defense against monsters as cruel and powerful as the dark fox and her Fomorian overlord. Against might such as theirs, what other choice was there? She had always lightly ribbed the other Kitsune of her clan for their fidelity towards the ancient Legends. Now... she was doing the same in their moment of greatest danger. Out of anyone who lived in the valley, how could she be the one to place her thrust in primordial cave paintings? It seemed absurd.

These apprehensive wonderings had made her a distant companion for Marissa. Several times in the last hour, the youth had tossed her a questioning gaze and attempted conversation, yet she did not know what to respond. Whatever she said, whenever she said it, it felt like there was a lump inside her throat which prevented her speech. Here Kida stood, pondering on whether she should hand the innocent peasant-girl over to evil forces so to save her own kin's fur. It was the sort of mind-gnawing contemplation that she had never wished to have.

At least, the appearance of that darkness-filled cavern seemed to have made Marissa grow silent and tense as well. They were like two frightened cats jumping at shadows as they spent long minutes staring at it. Finally, it was Marissa who spoke first. "You said that you have been here before?"

"Yes," Kida answered, belatedly realizing that Marissa was beckoning her to take the lead. Gulping, the young kitsune obliged.

The lamp lay hidden right where it was supposed to be, stored underneath loose rocks by the cave-mouth. With a single strike of flint, Kida had the lantern lit and then she ventured into the darkness, Marissa just behind her. Every crevice and stalagmite now seemed more treacherous with Kitina absent, unable to guide her. How could she be more frightened coming here as an adult than she was as a bratty cub?

"Don't worry. I'm sure it'll go alright," the Descendant stammered, noticing her trepidation. The blonde girl stalked her steps closely, as if afraid to be further than a few feet away. 

The clumsy gesture of empathy caught Kida off-guard. Instead of mollifying her fears, it made her go hot-faced, cheeks glowering as shame filled her. She was a guardian. A protector. And now, the woman whom her Clan had sought to protect for her entire life was now trying to make her own worries seem smaller. The nine-tailer felt like her world was being turned upside down, and she was once again filled with humiliation at how useless she was. 

After a lengthy walk through those narrowed tunnels, they entered the circular chamber which constituted the innermost sanctum of this holy grotto. The lantern light once again unveiled to her malachite eyes illustrations from a bygone age. History that resembled her present lay painted all over these walls, but in spite of that, the former sense of magic they had seemed to reverberate with before didn't seem to affect Kida the way they once had. She was in the pictures now. She and Marissa were reenacting a scene that must have occurred here an eon ago between their fore-mothers. Once, Amelissa and Kitra themselves had stood here, supposedly decorating these ageless rocks with these fateful stories... unless that part of the myth was merely slag added onto the legend itself so to make them seem more heroic. Kida, however, was unable to think about any of that. Not even the image of Brighid their patron-deity impressed upon her any religious awe. All she could focus on was Marissa.

The woman strode through the cavern with her, eyes wide in awe as she took in the paintings for the first time. It was her duty to protect her, but… she didn’t feel like she wanted to protect this girl out of duty. There was something… innocent about her, something that should be preserved. She wanted to protect her - shockingly badly. She felt an urgent need to see the girl safe and unhurt. A sense she had never expected, especially since she had been so reluctant to meet her… since she had been so enthusiastic about shirking her duties as a Guardian. Was that was what had motivating her decision not to betray Marissa to the enigmatic sorceress fox? 

The kitsune had no idea from where her sudden bout of protectiveness had sprung from, only that she felt it acutely. Was it just blind appreciation of her beauty, the seductive way her wheat-colored braids swung after her as she moved? Or was it some emotional closeness born out of their shared experiences of peril? Or maybe she just reacted to the braveness and empathy with which she faced these antemundane dangers that had stormed into her life? It felt like a incongruous mayhem which blared inside her and clouded her thoughts. Kida had to continuously fight so to not allow the emotions to rule her. Somehow, being alone together inside this sacerdotal cavern only seemed to magnify this amorous impression. Internally divided, her flesh grew clammy. The flickering firelight finally reached the edges of those holy accouterments that they had come here to claim.

The artifacts were as impeccably preserved as when she had seen them during childhood. The regalia of a Goddess-anointed druid. Amalissa's equipment consisted of three items. A pale-green staff. A robe the color of glaciers which the fables told could not be stained. And lastly, a wreath of evergreen flowers that never withered. 

"So I'm supposed to put them on?" the Ward gulped.

"Yes," Kida timorously replied. "Then, supposedly. the link between your bloodline and the Goddess is supposed to be reestablished."

"Ehh... What was the name of this Goddess again?" she nervously asked.

Kida's gut tightened. That didn't seem like an auspicious auger to her concerning the validity of the legend. "Brighid," she replied. “They were gifts from Brighid.”

Marissa stumbled over to the gathered gear, looking back as if wanting to say something, and then she silently beginning to clothe herself in the shamanistic regalia. First, she was forced to strip, which brought out another pang from Kida's anxious heart. Then the white robe wrapped around her, cloaking her torso. The pale green staff was made to be held in her hand. And lastly, she crowned herself with the evergreen flower-laurels. The Descendant had returned to the purpose of her bloodline. 

Kida didn't need to wait a second for the affect to occur.

The magic came like a gust of warm wind. Suddenly, it felt like they stood perched atop the snow-capped Alps themselves, tempests whirling all around them. Marissa's braids and robe started fluttering in the air, a magical effervescence overtaking her figure. An ancient link to the divine had been restored, light not unlike that of foxfire glowing at its most pure and undiluted. 

Kida saw the glory of Brighid at work. Every fiber of her being wanted to feel hope... 

But she couldn't. Age-old cynicism regarding the divine forced her to stymie her jubilations until a concrete manifestation of sufficient power had materialized. As a Kitsune, the very blood of her species was stocked with arcane foxfire, the gift from the Goddesses. It meant that she could sense the gathering power, could judge and evaluate through pure intuition the strength of the building magic around her Ward. By now, Marissa was merely a rapidly expanding flame within the ether, while Narghai had appeared like a raging and unstoppable wildfire, a pyre whose blaze blotted out the eye. There still was no way of matching the two, even though the Wards powers appeared ever-growing.

So while Marissa was being imbued with prophesied power, caught in that supernatural swirl, Kida herself stood on the precipice of hoping that some way of besting the Fomorian would emerge. The growth caught her in its surge of emotion, almost sweeping her away into its hectic frenzy of mind-racing ebullition, yet ever did she cling on. Kida so wanted to abandon herself into the paroxysm of hope. But despite it all, she remained guarded in tension...

Then... the surge receeded. It had reached its highest zenith. Marissa looked shocked, glowing with power. However, the terror malforming Kida's visage... was the very extremes of insensate fright. Abrupt, shameful panic overwhelmed her, such a mind-blinding apprehension that it nearly consumed her very soul. The Goddesses Brighid had stocked the Descendant with divine power... but it wasn't nearly enough! Marissa, though powerful, wasn't nearly enough of a force within the ether to even tangle with Narghai head-on. Somehow, this seemed like the highest form of mockery to Kida. The legends were true… But their prayed-to Goddess simply wasn't strong or present enough to even turn the tables! The truth had been found but it wasn’t going to help them at all!

Her mind completely overmastered by dread, Kida turned her tails and ran.

"Kida! What are you doing!?" Marissa shouted after her.

Kida didn’t even hear her, the words not reaching her mind. Kitina… the Descendant wasn’t going to be able to save her. She needed to do… something. Anything. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her, heart pumping with unmitigated dread and sending it galloping through her system. Everything was a blinding terror to the young fox-girl. Whence outside the cavern, she shifted shape into her fox-form so to be able to sprint even quicker.

Swooshing passed the branches of mighty Alpine pines; the panicstruck kitsune ran back towards her Clan-home at full speed.

***

Panting excessively as she scurried on all four paws, it was only the onset of exhaustion which compelled Kida's mind to grow lucid once more. Orientating herself in this faint moonlight was difficult, yet she knew these woods, these mountainsides. Normally an excellent forester, the rush of hysteria had made identifying her location a difficult task. Still, she realized that she must be nearing her Clan-home by now. 

Kida hadn't even begun to think what she should say or what she would do when confronted with her fellow kitsune. The only instinct on her mind was that the Clan was the only family she had ever known. It was with they that she should be in this moment of peril. The shock of what had happened in that cavern had struck her so badly that she was thinking on instinct like a reptile. It was only as her mind calmed that deep, abiding shame washed over her. She had left her. She had left the descendant alone.

She had told Kitina so many times that she wasn’t meant for this life. Now she had just proved her right. She really was a shit Guardian. Not like her sister at all.

Suddenly, Kida stopped dead in her tracts. Something had brought her abruptly out of her dark thoughts, all nine of her tails pointing stiffly upwards as if sensing danger. Nocturnal breezes made the branches sway and the bushes so bristle all around her, the woods were silent, and… something was wrong. Unnatural. She discerned its malignancy like the moribund silence of a mausoleum. Shape-shifting into her human form with absolute carefulness, Kida scanned the far between the trees for the source of this disturbance. She almost shrieked when realizing that it was coming straight towards her!

The demon had caused her alarm had spotted her running long before Kida had spotted it. As if the darkness itself made solid, a huge fox made completely out of the shadows all but materialized out of the night, towering over Kida with nine thrashing tails. The fox, unlike anything Kida had ever seen, was not made of fur but darkness itself, and it faded into existence right before Kida, having taken the kitsune with surprise in her very own native forest.

"We meet again, naughty kitten,” the fox stated with a feminine voice dripping amusement. “To think that I would find you out here in the middle of nowhere." A melodious chuckle followed, which sent Kida's fatigue-weighted knees a-quiver.

Then the shadows dissolved as if boiling away. No wonder that this creature had managed to sneak through darkness undetected. It was the fallen Kitsune with fur and hair the color of burnt charcoal. The mysterious Syllana, the dark sorceress with her impossible, destructive magic who served the Fomorian for some unknowable reason. And she was smiling right at her.

Syllana still stood far away for moonlight to not illuminate her visage. "Surprised to see me?" she continued. "You should be. It was quite a fortuitous happenstance for me as well — that we could have this little talk, just between the two of us."

Kida thought about running, sprinting all the way back to the Ancestral cavern if she had to. But spent and panting as she was, there was no way she could ever out-pace this occult monstrosity. What more occupied her brain were the disturbing implications of Syllana having elected to ambush her this close to the Clan-home. Had their dwelling been discovered? Impossible! It had stayed hidden for centuries!

"You know... it’s been so long since I conversed genuinely with a member of my own species. Being able to crush you like bugs, I suppose I have grown disinclined to gabble with one of my fellow foxes. But you?” She chuckled softly. “You… I feel something different about, Kida. I like you, like your lack of belief in something you cannot touch, and-” She growled. “Stop tensing up so much!” she snapped, three of her tails hitting the ground hard enough that the thump made Kida jump. “Relax those shoulders… I’m not going to hurt you, girl… we’re just talking, right? Don’t anger me…”

Kida took a deep breath and did her best to obey. “There you go,” she cooned. “Good girl." To the brunette fox, Syllana sounding like nothing so much as a she-spider playing with her prey.

"W-what do you want?" Kida questioned for want of anything better to ask.

Despite the fact that darkness concealed the lineaments of her highborn face, the kitsune could see enough to know that it now beamed with devilish mirth. "You,” she said simply. “I want you. You know by now that neither of your Goddesses cannot stop Narghai," she stated, sounding as if reciting uncontested facts. "Why else would you be running away like this without the Descendant in tow? I wager that you never had much fidelity in those decrepit old crones anyhow.” Syllana chuckled. “The very first time I saw you, you were busy distracting those human boys who accosted the Descendant using your coquettish charms. I like that. You only believe in what you can see, what you can touch. I can respect that. Such an enlightened attitude is rarely seen out of this idiot-worshiping race of ours. I suppose that its uniqueness sort of struck me. One could almost say that I've developed some sort of attachment towards you."

This perplexing — though seemingly earnest — monologue confounded Kida. She was unsure how to act. The dark fox's blackness-veiled visage made her even all the more sinister. It unnerved her greatly how easily Syllana had managed to pinpoint her disillusionment with the Gods.

"Come with me. I wish to show you something," the Outlander stated, turning around and walking away, her booted feet crunching against the grass.

Kida felt that she should run, instead - take the tiny chance that maybe she could lose that shadow-fox in the forest - but it felt like there was a leash wrapped around her very soul. Heavy-hearted, Kida followed.

***

Emerging into the clearing, the fox-girl's eyes bolted open in abject dread as she took in her home, her spirit tumbling into a freefall. Stupefied, she gazed towards the great oak which had once grown atop her Clan hideout, sheltering it beneath its boughs, and she stood stunned as if paralyzed.

"Do you like it?” the Sorceress said, her voice like honeyed, wretched poison. “I've always just adored twins. It's like owning two of the same person." 

Sophitia and Cassandra both hung from the tree, suspended one underneath the other. Both of those blue-haired siblings dangled like some yule ornamentation from one of its branches, suspended by nothing but their tails. The topmost sister's set of tails were looped around its sturdy bark while the lower one's fluffy appendages were entangled to her sisters arms and legs in one conjoined knot. Shared body-weight made them bear down heavily towards the ground, and yet despite this painful predicament, their bodies were utterly limp, as if void of all life. Even from a distance, Kida could see that they weren’t just bound in place… they had been sewn there. Stakes had been drive through the tail and into the tree, leaving the kitsune hanging as though crucified by the tails, her twins weight hanging from her and adding additional pain to the bondage. 

"Don't be shy, come closer," Syllana commented, placing a hand on Kida's lower back and pushing forward. “Take a good look at them.” 

Ambling as if in a trance, Kida drew so close to the oak that the two sisters nearly hung trapped above her. Immediately she could smell the pain and blood and fear that made it clear that their bodies had been abused and manhandled ruthlessly for an extensive period of time.

"I had to send all the other Kitsune back to the village," the raven-haired woman commented. "One does not wish for Narghai to grow impatient. That batch will keep the Fomorian appeased for a time… until I deliver him the Descendant herself. So no more playthings for my men, I’m afraid… but I could not bear to part with this cute little couple. I've even decided that I have a place for them… my own little thrall handmaidens! Having Kitsune twins at my beck and call, able to train them like pets.” She chuckled. “It’s like a dream come true."

With a simple hand-gesture from the dark fox, two soldiers standing posted underneath the oak with whips brandished them and started lashing at the twin’s hides. Both girls erupted into insentient shrieks and wails of agony, showing no animation except that which expressed anguish. It was plaintively apparent that if they were humans then their bodies would have committed an act of mercy and given up on their ghosts by now. But since they were Daughters of Inari, they were able to recuperate from almost any threshold of bodily pain.

Syllana laughed. “Look at them squirm! By the Heavens I love it when they are so young and energetic!"

Her expression remaining frozen in a wide-eyed mien of horror, Kida realized something that made her heart ache. Though she gazed up-and-down, from sister-to-sister… she could not discern the slightest difference between the two. It was as if their identifying personality had been exorcised from their flesh. Spotting whom was who had always come so effortless to her before, now she was beholding blank faces. Sophitia and Cassandra were nothing but an identical blur.

Traumatized, her gaze instead fell upon the ground, beholding the naked signs of violence and conflict amid its grass and shrubbery. Smoke from a dying fire was seeping out of the hatch which had once led to her home. The obvious conclusions to draw made her very spirit seem to shrivel up and die. Now it wasn't just Kitina whom had been taken from her. Kida's entire Clan was gone. Her entire lineage and kin, vanquished into the horrors of rape and slavery while she was away failing in her mission. Her failure had assured their downfall. This was horrible. It was a maleficence so wrong that it was spiritually destroying her soul.

They were doomed.

Basking in triumph, Syllana stepped before her, placing palms atop the much younger Kitsune's shoulders. There, her thumbs started stroking against the groves of her collarbone, as if digging in the defeat.

"How did you..." Kida began to say, her shocked brain reduced to the state of a simpleton. "Find our home? It was supposed to be undetectable. It had stayed hidden for so many centuries."

"A little bit of luck," Syllana admitted. "But mostly, a whole load of you." She chuckled.

Eyes wide, Kida stared straight into her cold and merciless orbs. "But I... covered my tracks with foxfire when I escaped from the village..." she began. 

Syllana shushed her with one fingertip to the lips. "No, not then my naughty little kitten. You laid your breadcrumbs long before that. It's easy for one of our kind to cover her footprints with even a pathetic talent with foxfire, so I never even looked. Instead, while I was busy torturing the populace of the village, I happened upon a young monk who swore to me that he had seen a fox-girl bathe in a woodland pool up in the hinterlands. He traded me the location where, in return for a finality to his long-lasting and very painful journey into death.” Syllana ended her narration with a chuckle. “Though I must admit that I never got around to honoring my end of that bargain."

A black hole opened up inside Kida. She felt sickly as if ready to vomit. All this had happened... because of her?

"You were not so careful when escaping from the young friars amorous advances. It wasn't easy. In fact, it took the full arsenal of my magical repertoire. But by discovering one strand of fox-hair there, I finally managed to pinpoint your location. Sadly, you and the Descendant had already hiked away up to the mountains when I arrived… but it was a simple matter to take your home away and wait for your return." Syllana did not hold back her obvious joy in being lucky while her enemies were so completely luckless.

Kida’s already weakened knees collapsed and sent her prostrate onto the grass. The despair on her face made the few soldiers around chuckle at her utter defeat. She was to exhausted, to weak and sorrowful even to weep.

"Oh, don't be so sad, tiny fox,” Syllana continued. “I was truthful with that I said before. You have somehow wormed yourself into a fond crevice of my hearth.” She chuckled. “That trick with the Priest showed a lot of flair and entertainment. So while you Clan remains doomed to an existence of slavery and defilement under Narghai, I'm willing to give you an opportunity to survive."

The air seemed pregnant with unholy energies as Syllana took her dramatic pause. "Become my creature,” she offered. “My student. My apprentice. Worship me like the goddess I am, and I will reward you… teach you. Or refuse, and you can join your kin in their fate.” She smiled at Kida. “I would garner quite a bit of satisfaction in molding someone like you into becoming my shadow," Syllana proclaimed.

There was silence.

"Make your choice now or forever hold your peace," she said with just the tiniest hint of a growl in her voice.

Tears slipped free from Kida’s eyes… and the kitsune girl nodded.

Kida did not even know why she accepted. Her nerves seemed too frazzled to even think. Was it pure spiritual depletion which made her forsake all morals in a bid to stay safe and not be tortured? Or did she join their side in hope for some opportunity to rescue her Clan? Either way, the troopers cackled and their black-haired Mistress smirked. To Kida, the true reason for her feelings seemed not to be important at this point, not anymore.

With another gesture of Syllana’s gloved hand, the two twins were cut down the branch they were tied to cut from the tree and making them tumbling down on top of one another like stacked sacks of grain. After a barked order from the Sorceress, the two of them inexplicably found the strength to stand up on all fours and crawl over to her. Positioned side-to-side, Syllana used their naked backsides as a chair for her luscious posterior. Neither of them so much as glanced at Kida.

Seated before her new apprentice, the dark fox issued commands like a Queen. "You may wish to submit to my apprenticeship, but I am not inclined to take your word for you, you understand. I believe that a test of loyalty is in order.” A smirk crossed her face. “It seems unfair to me that your Sisters in vigil should have to do so much to please the lusts of my soldiers while you suffer nothing of the same.” She leaned forward. “Tell me, girl… Have you ever been sodomized? It seems an appropriate virginity for you to surrender to me, right here and now. Don’t you think?”

Wordless, too devastated to speak, Kida could only nod.

Syllana continued. “But that is just fairness… no true test. While you entertain my swordsmen with your ass, you will also be licking out my pussy as I sit atop your erstwhile friends. It seems a fair trade after I almost made you cum inside the Abbey.” The look of surprise on Kida’s face made her laugh. “Oh you naughty little kitten, when I said that I liked you, I didn't only mean it in the platonic sense of the word. I want to test if that tongue is as flirtatious and coquettish as yourself. You and I could be doing this a lot if your mouth proves fruitful," she voiced, driving her knives in like a unrepentant sadist.

Muscling herself forward onto hands and knees, Kida prepared for the heinous and libidinous act. A moment later, Syllana proved that her clothing was an illusion conjured by her magic, as when she simply spread her legs wide the garments covering her crotch vanished into thin air. Meanwhile, the brainwashed warriors stepped over and tore off Kida's raiment, taking her own skin and ability to transform away from her… intent on taking her after the fashion of dogs. Despite her rambunctious ways, the fox-girl had never even considered having intercourse like this before. She had no doubt that there was going to be a lot of pain.

She deserved it.

"That's it little slut… nestle your face in-between my legs. Get to work. I've found that my lust has aged like wine - I’ve never appreciated a good cunnilingus as much as I do now," Syllana said, grasping a bundle of the Brunette's hair for control while sitting astride the twins. The fact that it was Sophitia and Cassandra whose backs her ass lay planted on only added to the Kitsune's misery… but the twins didn't seem to react to this unseemly position at all. Their entire focus was squarely focused on providing her a stool.

Confronted with the mature vulpine's vulva, Kida found that it had aged as gracefully as she… the woman’s healing regeneration had kept her as perfect and pristine as a virgin. Neatly set, those puffy folds and protruding clit-nub seemed hungry for her attention, glistening lightly in arousal. Not wishing to anger the she-Demon with laxness, she opened her mouth and sent her tongue to work.

"Oooh! A strong initial charge," Syllana cooed upon sensing that oral muscle dig into her erogenous labia. "Just what one would expect from a cub of such vitality! My pussy has overindulged in pleasures through the centuries, though… I've had Queens and Princesses lapping between my legs, selkies and nymphs and all sorts of demigods. You're going to be forced to try a lot more spiritedly and creatively than that if you're hoping to get me off!” She chuckled. “Perhaps some motivation is in order. I have six men posted here. You will bring me to climax before all of them have finished off inside your miserable ass or you can consider our agreement void!"

Behind her, Kida could hear those brutes dropping their pants. Face-buried as she was inside her mistress' crotch, she was blind to all their movements. One seemingly squatted down behind her posterior, chuckling gruffly while seizing a hold of her lush hips. With the last of her tattered garments torn off, she shuddered to know that he was staring at her supple rear and the goosebumps raising in the cold night air. 

"Relax your sphincter, girl,” Syllana remarked idly. “Some women learn to like this after they've been subjected to it a few times. I have little doubt you’ll be one of those whores."

Entangling her tails around his fist so as to yank those appendages away, the man placed his raging hard-on into position. With an experimental push, that gnarled glans pressed against her puckered orifice, its full-blooded heat emanating onto her soft, yielding skin. She couldn't believe how big that knobby tip seemed while threatening to ram her imperiled rear.

"Keep your tongue working whatever happens," Syllana warned her. It wasn’t a threat. There was something in her voice that told her specifically that it was an expectation. "I want to feel pleasure while watching this." 

Pressure mounting on her butt, Kida couldn't help but clench her backdoor shut despite the woman's advice. It didn't mean anything to the barrel-chested thug mounting her, however. With one savage stroke, that hardened pole speared past her ringpiece and invaded her bowls. It was a terrible sensation, feeling something so stiff and rigid jut straight into her posterior. Taken aback, the young Brunette screamed. 

"What a songbird you are!" Syllana remarked with a smile. "Don't chirp too enchantingly or I might start reconsidering your position! And remember what that mouth is for!"

Brought to obedience, Kida forced herself to toil upon that lecherous cunt even while getting skewered from behind. Assaulting her secreting bliss-bud, the fox-girl would make her agile tongue flutter rapidly so to have it continuously coated in Syllana’s juices. Keeping her tongue-dance routine ongoing was incredulously strenuous while having that massive prick trying to drive itself all the way in. There was no gentleness or finesse in his technique - just a frantic and muscle-powered urge to see his cock skewering her to the balls. 

"Guu... uhh... gjgghh..." Kida squealed, giving a guttural voice to her torment, each instance a moment where her tongue ceased to work. The fatness of this male member was simply devastating to the firmness of her tight rectum. Wherever he made headway, the membrane of her anal-walls was compelled to stretch outwards in every direction and hug his contours while housing him. The bluntness of his object in contrast to her orifice made it seem like a sword was cleaving right through her, a burning pain spreading through her guts. Kida couldn't believe how brutal this was. At last, she felt the pang of his hips as they thudded into her, conjoining them in a consummate penetration. Lanced fully, she could feel the hot penis pulsate hotly inside her. 

"How does that asshole feel, soldier?" Syllana asked.

"Ahh… this shithole is really good, mistress!” he wheezed between girthed teeth. “It's flexing all around my cock! This little fox-slut sure seems desperate to squeeze it out! Good! There is nothing more rewarding than pounding a struggling anus into submission!"

“Good,” Syllana said with approval. “And apprentice… keep your eyes on mine.”

The zealot having finished stating his assessment of her ass, he started swinging hips to commence the rape in earnest. He pounded her amazingly hard without hesitation, leveraging thickly-thewed muscles to break her anal resilience. Experienced in forced sodomy, he would bring his prong all the way out until merely its unyielding cockhead lay smothered by that tightly-clenching sphincter. Then, he would thunderously slam into her so that they went hip-to-hip upon impact. These lurches broke Kida's rickety posture with each thrust, making her wobble on her four limbs. Her asshole wasn't merely being fucked… it was being wretchedly mined open, hollowed-out from those punishing plunges. 

"I hope that you recall, young one. That cock inside you now? Just a little while ago, it was drill into your fellow fox’s cunts and assholes as well," the raven-haired sorceress pointed out. "You really should be thanking me for letting you partake in their experiences.” She sneered. “Of course, you’re far luckier. They were oftentimes pounded by multiple poles at the same time, having so many victorious men to please. There really is nothing like a post-battle rape with the spoils of victory… this entire clearing was carpeted with their sexy little gang-bangs. You should have heard the sounds that they made." 

Calling attention to the fact that this dick pummeling her had recently defiled her Clan-sisters was the last thing Kida needed to hear. Already the nine-tailer felt herself on the verge of wilting. The cultist had managed to establish such a brutal tempo inside her, dicking her posterior as if possessing an intense hatred for her entire magical race. Frequently, those violent slam-bangs would strike the air out from Kida's lungs, utterly disorienting her and making her unable to perform her lesbian duties properly. Kida had no idea how she was supposed to survive this frantic buggering, let alone pussy-lick Syllana to an orgasm while it happened. It was such a demeaning fate. 

"Tsk tsk tsk," the Sorceress tittered, "At this rate, you'll never make me cum. Maybe I should just throw you into the rape-pits with the rest of them." 

The assault of her rectum had reached a frantic pitch. The trooper who had ridden her like a courier on a horse was gasping and panting, his ruthless hammering growing sloppier. Every time his dick drove into her anus it was still a tight fit, that meat-pole receiving compressing stimulation from all directions. He had been allowed to martially vanquish her entire Clan and now be rewarded by being the first to cum inside her ass. Accepting those venturesome jabs into her bum in a near state of collapse, she first grew conscious of the incoming flood of jizz by the way his cock began throbbing with delight. 

"Auugh! Auugh! Auuuuhhh!!" he bellowed, streaking that dick-stick in balls-deep before unleashing his seed. The warm splurge was shooting into the furthest reaches of Kida's colon. Feeling that vile testicular vileness be deposited in forceful and ample spurts made her want to vomit, but it also kickstarted something within her brain. It had happened. She had been raped and anally defiled. There was no coming back from that. 

"So many of you cock-teases can't help but freeze up when you get it in the ass," Syllana commentated. "A shame. Oh well. I guess I should start looking for another disciple."

With sudden lucidity, Kida realized that this was her one chance of saving both herself and her kin. She had failed at everything. She couldn’t fail at this as well. That big-bodied soldier unceremoniously pulled his now slackening dick out of her rear, whitish sperm now stickily tracing the circular rims of that gaping orifice. Within the second, he had been replaced by another man. Not bothered with the besmirched and sloppy state of her ass-pipe, he rammed a fresh manhood into her and started accosting her with just as much brutality as his predecessor. 

Mentally blotting out the pain as best she could, Kida dove onto Syllana's presented slit, munching on its erogenous top like a feral animal. Her tongue and that clitoris engaged in a tumbling wrestling-match, jostling and brawling as she stroked its stiffened bud. Her panic and fright merely became fuel to power her on. The Witch's posture atop the twins grew more uncertain, unsteadily wiggling her hips along with the ministrations yet the fox-girl wouldn't allow their snug lock to be broken. She was going to suckle madly upon the nub until the sadist's hips exploded. 

"Put your back into it, solider!" the dark fox warned. "I think you're being overmatched by a little slut." 

Not to be outdone, said ruffian began smashing her well-shaped rear like a battering-ram, fucking not just for pleasure but to hurt. The abuse caused her already furrowed brows to scowl viciously, her forehead becoming nothing but a series of ridges and lines. Small crackles and lighting-bolts rupturing inside her tortured rectum made her concentration go blind and almost made her swirling tongue to cease moving. Hanging on became the most difficult task Kida had ever accomplished. 

"Ahhh... yeah! Fight for that orgasm you little vixen! Make it your sole and only focus! Let me know how much you want that apprenticeship!" Syllana moaned, throwing her head back and unleashing sweet and feminine noises. She revelled in candid delight, not ashamed to show how much she was enjoying herself in the slightest. "I believe we have ourself a race," she gasped out, digging fingertips into Kida's scalp. "Come on men! Can’t you fuck the willpower and determination out of one stubborn fox whore? Do you really wish to see yourself bested by a single girl?" 

With that brute wailing at her bubbly rear like a lust-crazed primate, the nine-tailer found herself almost running into a wall concerning the cunnilingus. Syllana's twat was sordidly soddened and heated, yet would go no further in arousal. It was as if the Syllana was holding back, pitting her willpower against Kida's, wanting to see whom could win out. No matter how harshly or speedily she stroked upon that bud, the black-furred Kitsune wouldn't give in. This frenzied tempo eventually harried her reserved. The fox-girl began to grow cold with fear. 

Meanwhile, her anal rider slammed himself into an explosive climax, hilted inside her, and painted her shithole into a tacky white. Those internal rectum-walls were now all but plastered with viscid seed. So much cum was already housed inside her. Now that their orgasms were the hourglass which counted the seconds to her moment of judgment, she felt frantic about having lost the cock.

"Two down, four to go!" Syllana remarked, smirking at the fight she had on her hand. With the last salvo of ball-chowder unloaded, this second man pulled out. 

As air flooded into her gaping, much-chided asshole while it slowly began to heal, that marred membrane stung like it never had before. Pushing aside the nerve-racking sensation, a coldly-sweating Kida refocused her attack on Syllana’s cunt. She started shifting the aim and technique of her scrappy pink-muscle, going for the vaginal-folds and digging for her vaginal-depths. The light-shaded Brunette swallowed an abundance of her enemies cum-juices flowing so thick that it almost choked her. Merely taking a second to swallow it down was to her a wasted opportunity for another swat. Licking her this way, Kida hoped to somehow wear down the sadist's mental fortitude. 

It was like a tug-of-war between the ass-reaming and the pussy-eating. Laboring despite the fact that she was beyond the point of exhaustion, Kida tried every trick that sprung into her thoughts for providing stimulation. Her quest was supremely frustration, as it seemed that she continuously had Syllana on the edge yet the woman just wouldn't give in. Tongue-slapping her from this position of disadvantage, every minute loosening of the evil woman’s depraved sexuality was a great success. 

The men ravaging her posterior came and went, raping her one after the other. Soon, she was down to one left standing. Kida puffed hot breath of frustration from her nostrils as he squatted down and started sodomizing her as if trying to win a prize of his own. 

"One more to go! I feel like it's going to be a close one!" the foreigner teased. 

Expending all of her remaining stamina, Kida licked as hard as possible, stroking her tongue despite its root aching so badly that it felt like the appendage was about to drop out. This finally seemed to scale whatever barrier Syllana had put up. That statuesque woman started undulating upon her twin-seating, hips and torso rolling serpentine like the waves. In one last effort to stall this apex, she grimaced with extreme physical exertion and fought back against the already unloaded orgasm. 

Kida felt like her mouth was about to be set on fire. Her body alternated between being covered in chilling perspiration and body-heated sex-fluids. Her utterly numbed shithole still being pounded into, that muscular man suddenly unleashed a cry which indicated closeness to ejaculation. Her sight going dizzy with fatigue like the blurriness of a moisturized sheet of glass, the fox-girl maintained her barrage. Any stroke now should send her over the precipice. She had her mistress strumming like an instrument beneath the bow of her tongue. Why wouldn't she give in?

"UUuuuuaaaahhhhhhh!" Syllana cried, howling like a lioness. In the very following second — or perhaps the one preceding it — a similar bestial roar came from the man-mountain clogging her asshole. Either way, Kida was splurged from either ends, feeling jets of sex juices fly into both her mouth and her ass. She would have collapsed from deleterious exhaustion, yet the ebon-haired kitsune held her head upright by the tug on her mane. That way, she received the orgasmic spray head-on, showered in that despicable woman's jubilation. The uncountable droplets and lumps of cum-juice intermingled with her beaded sweat-drops, becoming indistinguishable as they decorated her delicate visage. 

It wasn't enough that she should have to suffer the humiliation of making the woman who had destroyed her Clan cum. She needed to be covered in it as well, needed to feel herself subsumed in her oppressive warmth. At the same time, male seed was jettisoned through her bowls with such abundance and alacrity that they sluiced through every bend and corner of her guts. She felt utterly owned - like her life no longer belonged to her. All that the kitsune girl was allowed to experience was dictated by her new Mistress. 

Quivering as the aftershock of the climax rippled through her, Syllana dropped her prey, thighs shaking and mouth O-shaped as she reveled in its ecstasy. Kida went face-down into the dirt, her gaping rectum popping out gelatinous spunk in an obscene exodus. Late squirts from the Sorceress splattered onto her sweat-covered backside, almost sounding like rainfall splashing against an earthbound puddle. 

Still having no idea if she made the deadline or not, Kida's mind faltered and swirled in a vertiginous fatigue. Half of her mouth lay planted against the ground, straws of grass being allowed to jut into her panting mouth. But what had she bought herself in case she succeeded? Merely the affection of that evil woman. 

Before her thoughts dilapidated completely into blankness, the image of Marissa flashed inside her mind.

I’m sorry…


	7. Chapter 7

The first thing Kida saw upon reentering the world was watching the ground move beneath her, beholding trampled vegetation and the gnarled roots of trees. She was carried across a man's shoulder, slung there like a cloak or a pelt of some sort. There was some dazed time before she realized that she wasn’t dead. 

Shifting her neck, she spotted the blue-haired twins being hefted in an identical manner. Their haulers were trekking downhill, through the forests and away from the ruins of her Clan-home, powerfully-built soldiers of Narghai whom easily mustered their burden. The sun had yet to reach midday.

"Congratulations, cub. You passed," Syllana’s self-satisfied voice came from beside her. "And you learned a valuable lesson. It really is the oldest way of entertaining men. Anal I mean.” She chuckled. “Ever since sluts needed to develop a way of intercourse that avoided pregnancy, sodomy has been mandatory for all marriageable-aged girls. Remember it. You'll be having a lot of use for that ass from now on."

Craning her head in the opposite direction, Kida was confronted by Syllana's proud and highborn visage up close. The woman had been walking right beside her. Despite her kitsune vitality, Kida felt too devoid of energies to offer a reaction, her own own face frozen in a general look of dismay. 

"We're taking you back to Garginion," she informed. "I cannot allow the place to go ungoverned for much longer. If an kind of unfortunately incident were to occur, and the Fomorian is forced to deal with it personally, he will do what he always does - genocide. One needs a bit more statesmanship if one hopes to build an Empire."

As usual, that black-haired Sorceress's tone carried the tenor of possessing all the mysteries of the world. Kida was now ostensibly her apprentice. Yet, she didn't for a second believe that the demonic dark fox wasn't clued in on her hopes of rescuing her fellow Kitsune.

"Why do you serve him?" a haggard Kida whispered, blankly firing the question without even considering wherever it should be asked or not.

Taken aback, Syllana first appeared baffled at having her motivations prodded. Then her mien twisted into a predatory smirk, before settling into an enigmatic look. Kida began to feel like she might as well have asked why wolves howl at the moon. "Oh wouldn't you like to know, little vixen?" she replied, reacting as if her pet had just done something adorable. "I have my reasons. I am very old, you see,” Syllana chuckled. “I've existed since before Atlantis sunk into the Oceans and before Enkidu fought Gilgamesh at the gates of Uruk. There is a lot that I know which you couldn't even fathom. Eons of planning and knowledge."

Relaxing into her fatigue, Kida said no more. She felt as if she had just dodged a dagger. Only a cheerful mood had made the she-wizard's retort turn out merry. Had she been irate, she might have ended up flayed instead. Still... the inquiry had not sprung from a recess devoid of thought. She had already noticed something was off between the two of them. In the dream-vision that Kida had seen of the two, Syllana had been the one to appear servile — maybe even fearful — as if a mere high-ranking devotee of the antemundane Beast. Yet... otherwise, her cadence and tenor seemed completely independent. It was not in her nature to grovel but to lead and be worshiped. She had spend most of a century in the presence of devout worshippers of deities. When she spoke of the Archfoe just now, the awe of religion had not been in her voice. To Syllana, the Fomorian was not a superior being whose might she bowed to, or whose very name bore fear-born reverence. Her relationship to him was much more functional - as if he was a chess-piece whose deployment was strategic imperative. Despite her subservient appearance while stood in his awesome vicinity, to Kida, it was clear that her real goal had nothing to do with serving him… they were something else, something mysterious and far-flung in its scheming.

That realization was not a comforting one, Kida thought as her blood chilled. There was but one rational conclusion to draw from that - Her captor was insane. Syllana was playing with a force of pre-history so destructive that he could be compared with the plague, and she believed fully in her ability to have him manipulated. What sort of woman was this who so confidently leveraged monsters such as that for her aims? 

Her eyes flicked to the black fur, so alien to her. 

Suddenly, Syllana ceased moving, craning her neck around so to gaze back towards those mountains as if having discerned a sub-sonic sound. Soon after, blackened smoke rose from among the tree-tops of distant pines. Glinting light emerged from its vicinity akin to that of a mirror catching the sunlight. However, this shine was more more powerful and effulgent, shining sorcerous light down the mountainside. Magic used in the act of battle. 

"I sent a trio of men to retrieve your nascent Prophetess, just in case," the Witch stated. "It appears that they failed."

All of Kida’s muscles promptly tautened, her nerves on fire. Marissa! The shame she felt for having abandoned the beautiful Ward assailed her like a host of night-terrors. She was obviously using some of the druidic thaumaturgy she had been granted from Brighid to fend off the attackers. The Blonde must have taken to using its prowess seamlessly, just as the Prophecy said she would. Yet it was still helpless. Kida knew the exact amount of celestial power granted to her to assail the Fomorian. It still wasn't nearly enough to take out Narghai. Such a difference in power could not be overcome.

"No matter," Syllana continued. "Their deaths mean nothing. And now I've confirmed my suspicion. She's heading back to her hometown. I do not even have to hunt for her. We just have to stay put in our nests, and the girl will come waltzing into our trap."

Anxiety dug its claws even deeper into the young Kitsune's flesh. Was Marissa really foolish enough to take on the Fomorian and his entire troupe alone? Of course she was! Why didn't she just do the smart thing and try to run away? She felt doomed by the futile prospects of beholding a showdown between the Descendant and the black-furred Magician... or Narghai himself. She had lost her entire family. She couldn't lose Marissa as well!

***

Returning to Garginion, Kida's malachite eyes fell upon what looked like a long-destroyed ruin. Nothing of its summertime festivities remained. The fieldstone battlements sported humongous walls as if having been smashed through at multiple points by rampaging bulls. Every house seemed dilapidated, roofs caved in and their walls torn down so that the brickwork was scattered wide. Oftentimes only the chimney stood unmolested. Plumes of smoke still rose skywards from charred-out remnants, an epilogue to the brutal fighting that had played out here two nights ago.

This was wanton destruction. It was a sacking much more bestial and heedless than what would have been necessary for the town to surrender. The kitsune guardian naturally linked these feats to the ancient legends she had been told in childhood about the Fomorian's bloodlust and rapine. He did this because it pleased his primordial inclinations, not due to grand designs or some arcane strategy. It simply pleasured him. He wanted to leave destruction in his wake wherever he went. Not only against humans, but animals, buildings, and all the diverse manifestations of nature.

It was as if he was waging a war against Creation itself. That was the only way Kida could make sense of it. He hated this realm of matter made incarnate by the Gods and wished to see its building-blocks undone into nothingness. Perhaps fire was his only friend.

Arriving at the central town-square which stood before the abbey proper, the once so lively market was now a grayed-out desolation save for the many puddles of sun-dried blood. Only now did the Kitsune see that the slaughter had not been wholesale. The remaining townfolk had been mustered here, but fate had not been kind to them. After the doom of Garginion, the surviving denizens had been granted a bloody ultimatum. Their one opportunity of continuing their existence was to become neophytes of the antediluvian demon's cult - to become foot-soldiers to his will just like the men-at-arms who had just leveled their home. 

Merely being forced to serve such an evil should have made their skin crawl, but that wasn’t the extent of their suffering. To join required a gruesome rite of initiation. It was really quite simple. A duel to the death between two citizens using blunt-edged knives. The winning party would be granted the privilege of joining his cult, while the loser bled his last onto the stones.

Here, Kida was left for a while. Syllana had matters that needed attending to and she couldn't drag around an apprentice… or a pet. Striding with industrious speed, Syllana walked about, giving order, occasionally slipping into and out of the abbey which seemed to be in the process of being converted into a temple to the glory of Narghai. The violent brutes which she governed seemed to obey like automatons, their demonic lust for rape and violence emerging only when she unleashed them. The still-unconscious twins were brought into the church alongside her, supposedly disposed off for further uses.

It occurred to her that the ethereal air of immense evil brought on by the Archfoe's presence was something she barely registered anymore. It was as if she had become inured to it, acclimatized to that supernatural evil. Kida supposed that one couldn't remain near unreality for too long before it started seeming like an reality all of its own.

Discovering the whereabouts and condition of her Clan was of foremost importance to Kida… Yet with troops posted to guard her, she possessed no means of searching for them. At least there was no sign of the Kitsune among the gathered crown of humans. That was only a tiny comfort, however… if they weren’t here, it meant that they were more than likely with Narghai. However, it was hard to focus on them, out of sight, when what was happening in the town-square was enough to wrangle the young fox’s guts! The spectacle of the living fighting to remain that way showed every horrible desecration that she could think of. Kida witnessed half-crazed youths slash the jugulars of childhood friends with frantic bloodlust, defrocked monks breaking their pacifist vows in a bid to survive, and sons and fathers being forced into murder. In the rare occurrences where someone refused to fight, they would be unceremoniously slain and then another combatant brought in to take his place. Either way, blood had to be spilled and flesh had to be cut for the initiation ritual to be fulfilled.

Kida saw no women among the group… it was easy to imagine the purpose that they were being put to, instead. Nor where there elderly men or children too young to be capable of providing a solid scrap. What had happened to them, she had no idea, and did not wish to know. When the unthinkable process had ended, there was a mini-pyramid of corpses on one end of the forum, and a collection of fresh recruits on the other. As they had ended on an uneven number, the last standing man without a competitor to battle was simply killed by the troopers and tossed onto the top of the carcass-mountain.

Then the elegantly-dressed harridan reappeared, ascending a raised dais in the marketplace usually employed to deliver news or speeches. From there, she delivered a scathing oration welcoming their newest acolytes into the fold. She weaved myths informing them that the Fomorian was the true God upon the Earth, and in doing so, painted herself as his chosen prophetess to be worshipped. Murder was their method of worship, devotion to him the purpose of their existence. It was amazing how adroitly Syllana employed her serpentine tongue, using occult charisma to beguile the mind and inflame their hearts. She truly spoke like someone who had conversed with immortals and journeyed into the most baleful strongholds of Hell itself. Even Kida felt herself almost swept away in that magniloquent charm, urged to lose herself in an comforting ocean of blind irrationality, all the more so because she could sense no magic in the words… just strength of will and singularity of purpose. Syllana deadened the senses of her acolytes until she had them in the grasp of loyalty.

Gazing into the multitude of human faces, Kida thought herself able to perceive how their traumatized eyes grew colder and more brutish during the speech. They were surrendering to her imposed fanaticism, killing off whatever vestiges of humanity that yet remained after all that they had gone through. Syllana was expanding her power-base. Soon, the yoke of religion would replace her losses among the armor-clad troopers with newfound zealots from the people that she had conquered. They all venerated Narghai as God incarnate and followed her as His word.

One thing made Kida wonder, though. How much of this was really due to the Fomorian's machinations? Did he care at all about establishing a cult of worship? The Beast seemed solely intent on avenging himself on the Descendant and the Kitsune, plus his usual urge to see the very matter of Creation itself suffer annihilation. Did he invest himself at all in Syllana's quest to establish theocracy? Was he even cognizant of it happening? And why truly did the dark fox possess the need to gather an army when she ostensibly served a being of pure anti-Creation such as the Archfoe?

These were just far-flung mysteries that she pondered upon while waiting aimlessly to be summoned. She had no answers and no theories that seemed reasonable. Kida wondered if she would ever be allowed to know.

***

After the passing of hours, Syllana finally returned so to take ownership of her new apprentice once again. With all the casual possessiveness of a woman walking a favored pet, Syllana let her in towards the Abbey. Trepidation boiled in the Brunette's heart. Would her Clan-sisters be housed within those walls? How would they react upon seeing her in thralldom to the architect of their conquest?

Approaching the big building's wide-open doors from a sideward angle, she was first privy to the sight of its antechamber before the main hall itself came into view. What she saw shocked her so badly that Kida stopped dead in her tracts. The horror she experienced was unthinkable… like walking in on the murder of a loved one.

Laying propped against the brick-walls of that church were the splayed-out bodies of her fellow Kitsune. They were all in a state of complete sexual desecration, having undergone such a violent rape that it would have ended the life or a normal human. Invariably, their cunts and stretched assholes were yawning open obscenely, the folds stretched outward into prodigious chasms as if impaled by the trunk of a tree instead of a male member. Masses upon masses of gelatinous sperm oozed out of those violated holes, looking like melted glaciers of white fluid as they slowly pooled out onto the floor before them. Clutters of the thick wads of spunk also befouled their battered skin, dotting them so frequently that it looked like they had been pelted with stains of snow. Were it not for those besieging dollops of thick jizz, then she would have probably been able to gaze directly into their innermost wombs or bowels. Yet in spite of their inherent regenerative abilities, the vaginal and rectal trauma caused by that immense stretching didn't seem to be healing itself at all. In fact, none seemed to be getting any better at all. Their eyes were half-lidded, the partly-hooded pupils not moving at all. Many had horrifying rictuses that were frozen into moments of extreme anguish, mouths gaping as if bellowing out screams just as their fuck-holes were gorged-open. Placed next to one-another as they were, they looked like a fiendish menagerie of expired rape-victims. All covered in the cum of their offender and paralyzed in their moment of utmost agony.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Syllana whispered in her ear as if sharing secrets with children. "Such sexual potency. To even think that there are creatures capable of doing such things to a woman's body. Don't be alarmed. Come closer," she added, pushing on the kitsune’s backside so to coerce movement.

The closer she came to those doors, the greater an angle she was granted to see inside. The upswirl in heart-wrenching emotions almost made her pass out once again. The horror-inducing sights wouldn’t end. Aside from the slight hue of their naked skin and the white of the befouling spunk, the only color came from their multi-colored tails and manes. Those fluffy appendages were tangled among them, appearing crocked and bent in unnatural fashion. A few were snared into their other limbs, as if someone had made a makeshift knot and used brutality to see it achieved.

In a sight that almost made her puke, Kida saw a few of those billowing tails having been ripped straight off their backsides, now lying beside them like discarded scraps of fur in testament to their desecration. It was a mind-ripping abomination to behold. How much pain and anguish would have been caused in so casually ripping them off? 

For one terrified moment, Kida feared that they were dead… that she was looking upon a mass-grave of everyone she had ever known. Then she saw the first twitch of a chest, as one breathed in shallowly. Then another. Slowly, she began to notice tiny signs of life. They weren’t dead… their regeneration had just been taxed to the limit, overwhelmed by trauma after trauma until they needed to rest or they would never be able to continue healing. They would heal far faster if they were allowed to return to their fox-forms… but Kida saw a pile of jizz-soaked rags in one corner, in sight but out of reach for the violated women. Their skins.

Kida averted her eyes. 

"No no no," Syllana quickly injected, grasping her chin so to return the chestnut-haired girl's eyesight back towards her Clan-mates. "Don't forget, little one. This is on you. You could have saved them by just surrendering the Descendant. It is your foolish pride that sent them here. So now you will have to inspect every single one of them as we move through the Abbey."

These were people that Kida had known throughout all of her life. She knew their names, personalities, their likes and dislikes, their fundamental wants and desires. All of that multifaceted identity was now torn asunder and replaced with carcass-like creatures. They were merely still living so that they could be raped again. It was like their souls had been killed just so that the flesh could be tormented for an eternity. Regeneration, their greatest gift from the Gods, had now been turned against them, dooming them to possibly unending amounts of suffering. The fact that Kida was the one who had assured this conclusion almost made her wish to be in their position just so that she could be punished for her sins. The anxiety torn open her insides like an animal was trying to claw itself out. The apprehension had grown so great that it evolved into pure overwhelming pain.

Moving closer, she saw heaps of bundles of women-flesh, Kitsune stacked on-top of one-another like a miniature hill with their differently-colored tails sticking out and protruding here-and-there among the limbs. Their guts were barely bobbing as they drew in breathe.

Entering the holy building itself, Kida was able to see directly into the spacious chancel. It still looked like a battle-zone with toppled columns and broken seating. Now, however, the throne that had been enshrouded in shadows when she visited in her nightmares was now starkly discernible. The musclebound, gray-skinned, devil-horned Fomorian sat upon its iron seating with his humongous and baleful bulk, bouncing a screaming Kitsune upon his cock. More of her sister lay motionless all around the dais of his throne, like spent whores that he had already ejaculated in and now grown tired off. Clasping that lithely-built fox-girl by her hips and waist with his oversized fists, he bobbed her nubile body so furiously and quickly that she would soon be joining them.

"Ahh yes. Fulfilling his eon-long vengeance against your Clan," Syllana gleefully whispered, seemingly not wishing to alert the Archfoe to their presence as well. "It is merely foreplay, really. It is the Descendant he is actually after. Ohhh, that little blonde is going to suffer so immensely,” she chuckled. “I've even been preparing potions and elixirs so to extent her vitality as much as I can. She’ll not be as durable as one of your clan-sisters, but still Lord Narghai does not want her to die too quickly. He has slumbered so long underneath that mountain in waiting for his revenge…” A chuckle. “I suppose that's the downside of having a nemesis that is immortal."

Kida couldn't hear her. She was perniciously spellbound to the sight of that Demon violating one of her coevals. Sera. Her name was Sera. She was four years younger than Kida herself. Kida had whispered into her ear during that long ago trip to the caverns. She was a singer… gifted with a beautiful voice, she wanted nothing more than to bring joy to people’s hearts, to make them feel loss and love and dreams with the sound of her singing. Now her voice was ragged and hoarse and not at all beautiful as she rebounded upon his waist as if she was a lifeless doll, achieving great altitude whenever she sprung to the very tip of his cock. How such a tiny quim could be able to house such a immense prong she had no idea, yet even from this distance, she could see how brutally that labia was stretched out. The very membrane of her previously prim womanhood had to be marred whenever the pole stroked in. Only through monstrous muscle-power could that unnatural intercourse commence.

Whenever her vagina was hilted like a scabbard upon his dick, seizures would break out across her figure. The sheer force of those impact made her outstretched limbs shudder as if having spasms. Her breasts jiggled constantly, those nipple-toppled udders wobbling as haphazardly as her shimmied head. This also caused her many tresses to flap wildly all over the place, falling over her screaming visage and all-over her shoulders. The noise elicited whenever their bodies collided boomed more like the punting of a catapult-ball hitting its target rather than something which sounded like sex. They rang so loudly that they easily out-voiced her plagued shrieks, even though the girl's pulmonary strength was long gone by this point.

The fox-girl could not bear to look directly into the Behemoths cruel visage. His ears were pointy, his hair more resembling kelp-like seaweed, his perpetual grin uncovering jagged teeth sharp like stalagmites. Mindless ecstasy beamed with baleful evil as he violated the young kitsune, totally encompassing his entire persona. Soon, his current victim would have her seizures ended so that she could join the rest of her sisters within a catalepsy. They were just fucked and dumped with cunts gaping open.

Syllana was leading her towards a side-entrance within the chancel. Even though that passage through the room only lasted for seconds, it gave Kida lifetimes of trauma as she was forced to step over the tangled, battered limbs of her raped clan. The most damaging part to her soul, however, was passing by the unviolated Kitsune stored within their cages along the wall which lead to the side-entrance. These were low-roofed enclosures, usually employed for containing dogs or the like, so every one of them was forced to huddle inside at about Kida's knee-height, grasping the bars of their cages as they watched the cruel rape of their sisters. Most of them alternated between pissing themselves and shaking with fear, many having already lost their sanity at being in queue to experience the Fomorian's vengeance. As Kida passed them by, their wide-eyed stares followed her every step, wondering wordlessly why she was there and being held by their vanquisher Syllana.

Those with lucidity left understood what it meant, however… and Kida had to watch the light of hope die in their eyes. It meant that she had failed in her quest to produce a prophet that could defeat Narghai. There was now no hope left for their rescue. Their night-black despair suddenly got all the more darker. They were lost.


	8. Chapter 8

Entering into the side-entrance, they came to a spiral staircase. Ascending its steep steps, they headed for what once was the apartment of some high-ranking clergyman. Pushing open an oaken-door, they arrived to her mistress’ temporary home.

Sophitia and Cassandra lay entwined on the main carpet, locked in a sixty-nine position. Both lapped and fingered at each other's cunts, working fecklessly so to manipulate the other's arousal. Neither reacted to their entrance until Syllana clapped her hands and exclaimed. "Chairs!"

Both broke off, crawling away on all fours so to present their backsides as seating. Casually, Syllana trod off so to plant her derriere on one of their supportive spines, indicating with one hand that she offered the other backbone to Kida. "It is good I won’t have to punish them again already,” she said with a chuckle. “Their standing instructions are to pleasure themselves constantly when I'm not around. It will build up their sexual skill with those tongues of theirs quickly. But as you can clearly see, they're quite ready to obey my command at any time." 

Blood still pumping from what she had seen, Kida hesitated only an instant before she obeyed, the fox-girl reclining down onto one of those impromptu stools. Mounting them, the Brunette was reminded off the fact that she couldn't even tell whom was whom anymore. All she registered when beholding Sophitia's and Cassandra's obsequious faces was "sex-slave."

Aside from the nondescript and frugal furniture that had been present in the room when she confiscated it, Syllana's abode was replete with exotic and bewildering items. There were wallhangings taken from ancient and long-lost cultures, their cloth emblazoned with peregrine fantasies. The carpet itself was of the most luxurious oriental designs. The most noteworthy decoration, however, was an upright-standing sarcophagi in the far end of the room that appeared to be sized more for an ogre than a human. Kida didn't have a clue as to what could be its purpose.

"Well," the she-wizard said, filling up a silver goblet with red wine that lay on a cupboard. "It seems that we have a fair bit of waiting to do. The Descendant is going to take some time to get here. What to do... what to do..." she added, crossing legs and tapping with her foot in the air.

Kida had supposedly been brought here for company. She wondered if she should ask questions.

"How do you intend to capture her?" she peeped.

That ancient being smirked knowingly. "Oh that part will be easy. Even with her newfound power, the method is clear and obvious," she answered, sipping her drink.

Inclining her head, Kida realized that she wasn't going to get an concrete admittance. She tried for something else. "How did you get your magic?"

One of Syllana's eyebrows arched high upon her forehead, gazing at her as if she had been naughty.

"I... I mean," Kida stuttered. "It is not normal foxfire. None of us can wield destructive magic like that. How do you do it? I can't see the Goddesses granting it. If I'm going to be your apprentice... then I will know eventually."

Hopping off her seating and disposing of her glass, Syllana strode over to a closet. Opening its door, she revealed the room's former occupant stuffed within. The wizened elder appeared half-dead, beyond the point of awareness. Grasping his abbot-cloak, the raven-haired woman hauled his age-old skull close to hers. Unsealing her maws as if about to take a bite off his cephalic flesh, the woman breathed in…

Blue ethereal mist started oozing out through the aperture of his partly-closed lips. It was pulled towards Syllana's mouth as if lured there by some ether-bound means. Entering her own oral-cavity, it was consumed by her essence. Kida had enough magical knowhow to understand what was happening. The Sorceress was… consuming… his waning life-essence. 

After the brief demonstration, she dropped the empty, dead husk to the floor like a sack of turnips. The woman didn't seem to bother to stuff him back in the closet. "A mere snack, really," she commented. "Usually my feeding is a much more awesome and ferocious display. This one was just so dead already that there wasn't a lot of ethereal energy to drain from his marrow."

"You fuel your magic with souls?" Kida asked.

She laughed. "Close enough, little one. Yes, something like that.” She chuckled again. “You will find it a very invigorating source of power. The feeling of taking someone’s very life-essence and converting it into arcane power. You're making something that is supposed to be holy into something profane... and deadly. Whenever I feast I feel my blood pulsing within my veins. It is an able replacement for the loss of true foxfire.” 

The loss of… "So... you cannot return to your true form any longer? You cannot become a fox?" Kida asked, startled by the very notion.

"Correct," Syllana answered, drifting off into grave silence...

Kida's eyes shifted so to instead focus upon her blackened tails. They were supposed to be her next subject of inquiry. No Kitsune ever had black as the color of their fur. It was completely unheard of before she arrived. Looking closer, those tails almost looked... burned, as if charred into charcoal.

Her skin. She said she had burned… her own skin. Kida wanted to vomit. 

Reading the tenor of Kida's thoughts upon her inquisitive brow, the dark fox's mood promptly darkened. Frowning, she closed the closet-door and then walked over to another cupboard which supported a furled-up bullwhip. 

Kida’s mind raced. Had Syllana’s fox form truly been burned to cinders? Without it, she would be unable to replenish her foxfire, cut off entirely from most of Inari’s gifts. How? Why? Had she do it herself? Somehow, Kida could never imagine such a fearsome woman ever falling into such victimhood that it had been done by somebody else. Why would she inflict that upon herself?

"Our chat is over,” she said coldly. “I can think of better means of keeping me entertained. Rise" Syllana clapped her hands together as soon as the Brunette had done so. Kida nearly fell as both twins quickly scurried so so sit down before her feet on their hind-quarters like obedient dogs. Her characteristic malevolence had come back in full-force.

Holding onto the bull-whip, Kida briefly feared that she would be the recipient of its painful kiss. Instead, the Outlander nodded towards the upright-standing sarcophagi, stating: "Be so kind as to pull the lever, apprentice…”

The strange, mechanical protrusion jutted from its side with an upward slant. Walking over, Kida placed her hand upon that prong as if expecting some sort of trap. Gingerly, she pulled down the heavy device, quickly skipping backwards as cogs started spinning within its bulk. The maw-like gate of the sarcophagi slowly opened. Parting, Kida was allowed to see its innermost confines. The sight hit her so horridly that she gaped and almost fell over.

"Kitina!" she blared.

"K... Ki..." her sister, the strongest woman she had ever met, whimpered. She was unable to reply much further… but it wasn’t due to any gag or oral constriction. Her sister’s entrapment was much more fiendish than such a base form of bondage. For the Guardian herself, who had dared strike her with a blade, the Sorceress had brought out a more rarefied form of torture. 

Kitina's naked and outstretched body appeared to be the center of an almost arachnid web of cords. Numerous silvery strands ran like a fishing lines from the roof and its sides of that hollow sarcophagi. The tiny, narrow strands of silken cord lay hooked and tangled around her figure, intersecting and bending around her frame as they ran between their waypoints. She wasn't cocooned exactly, but those many minuscule ropes dug into her flesh wherever they touched, causing painful-looking indentations of severely reddened skin. Two lines were wrapped around her wrists and forced them upwards high above her head. Likewise, other lines kept her ankles stretched far-apart, the woman forced into a bow-legged position due to tight wraps around her knees, calves and thighs. Tiny, metal hooks had been forced into the skin of her sides in a row up and down her, anchoring the edges in place and tightening and pulling with any movement. 

"Masterful, don't you think?" Syllana asked. "Blistering pain at the slightest hint of movement. I wove them from the silk of a jorogumo centuries ago… nothing short of a full goddess at the height of her strength is going to rip her way free… it can be cut, but against brute strength it is all but unbreakable. Not even the Fomorian could rip this asunder.” She snickered with admiration. “I’ve attached them so precisely that a mere breath is enough to unleash a cavalcade of agony. And that would be enough…” 

A wide smiled spread over her face. “But even the silk of a jorogumo is venomous. Some spiders seek to poison their victims into paralysis… not these monsters. Their webs are laced with special oily toxin's that react to friction, and cause such unbelievable agony their prey stops struggling.” Syllana gave a wistful sigh. “No woman I’ve ever sent into this toy of mine has emerged unbroken.” 

The sadist did not exaggerate. It was plainly clear to Kida how painstakingly still her elder sibling was attempting to be even while they had been unexpectedly confronted with one another. Her eyes were bulging from the strain, her beautiful face matted with sweat. Every muscle in her body had to remain tensed just so to maintain her posture, or risk unbelievable bursts of anguish. Needless to say, the strain of maintaining her position taxed her immensely, and it was downright impossible to remain motionless forever. 

How long had she been suspended like this? It must have been a nightmare of pain and sexual torture. Engulfed within the sarcophagi's darkness there was no way of keeping track of time, she wouldn't even have been able to sleep! And the only thing she could do was remain unmoving or pay the price. Eventually, stillness itself was made into an utterly excruciating anguish which burned-away at her limbs.

Most ingenious and cruel above all others was the binding that had surrounded her breasts. Those pillowy, heavy mounds of fresh were sliced at numerous junctures by the spider-silk. Wherever the strings dug into her tits, the surrounding breast-meat would billow outward from the pressure so to create steep-walled valleys all across her udders. This crudely distorted their normal globular shapes into incongruous and mangled deformations. Moreover, to Kida’s horror horror, she realized that one of the strands of the web wasn’t over her breasts, it was through them - a hole had been pierced through a nipple, and a knotted length of cord run through it. These cords were then made taut so to lift her tits upwards and hold them there. There was more redness than beige on those the skin of her perfect breasts now. No woman should have to experience agony like that. 

"What's the matter? Aren't you two sisters? You can give more heartfelt greetings than that!" Syllana mocked, enlivened with cruel-hearted joy. 

Kitina didn't offer much of a reaction beside the bundle of tense muscles she had already been reduced to. She simply couldn't. Any sort of communicative acknowledgment of Kida's apprentice would absolutely wreck her physically. It was bizarre and heartwrenching to see her so-capable sister in a situation like this. Kitina had always been a force of nature, a martial prodigy. Now she was reduced to standing stiller than any statue. She was even forced to hold her breath as much as possible - Whenever her lungs worked, her ribcage would bob as a consequence, and a hellacious tug pulled across her sensitive flesh.

Kida wondered what was going on inside her head. Only the eyes displayed any true life, vibrating in a display of the pressure she was under. She must have realized that Kida had failed and been captured. The fox-girl wanted to say something, anything, to make her anxiety lessen. But she was too shocked for words. 

"It seems they are at a loss of words,” Syllana said pleasantly to the Guardian. “So as not to be rude, I would like to introduce to you some of my new pets." The dark-haired woman smiled as he looked over at Kida. "First, there is my new apprentice, your sister."

Kitina's eyes fixed upon her, trembling only slightly as they pierced her like arrows. The shame of having had her sister's trust betrayed hurt like nothing she had ever experienced. She just hoped that the woman would be able to understand that she only did this in hopes of finding some sliver of hope in rescuing them. 

"And these are my playthings," Syllana continued, indicating the twins sitting down before her. "They are the ones you're going to need to be worrying about. You recognize them, yes? Former underlings of yours, I believe. Well... they are my slaves now! Just like the rest of your clan of whores!"

The Guardian’s eyes shifted, looking down at Sophitia and Cassandra. Her expression flickered. Kida could understand why. The lifeless placidity on their comely faces was horrifying to her, as well. 

"If you intervene," the infernal fox whispered, speaking directly into Kida’s pointed ear, "Then I will burn you all. I mean it… Just try me. I'll reduce you all to dust."

Kida collapsed onto her knees, drizzling tears down her cheeks. She now realized that this was just another test of her allegiance. Kitina would suffer immensely just because her mistress wanted to find out if she could obey under the most extraordinary circumstances or not. 

Pointing with one outstretched finger, Syllana indicated Kitina's uncovered womanhood and gave the orders. "Dogs. Feast!" 

Immediately, both twins rose onto all hours, stalking towards her emphasized crotch almost like they were in their fox forms and on the hunt. Kida could already see that her sister's breathing growing more intensified. She feared what their ministrations would be able to do to her compromised posture. 

"Please Mistress," Kida whined.

"Quiet you!" she retorted. "Not another word."

Arriving, the two blue-haired youths started rubbing their faces against her outstretched calves and thighs like hounds familiarizing themselves with a new member of the pack. It made Kida want to vomit to see. Her friends seemed completely lost now, willing to subsume any part of their personality to avoid displeasing their new owner. A few seconds later, they redirected their full-attentions at that bright red labia, seeming as if they were attracted to its erogenous tissue like a moth to flames. 

"G... G... G..." Kitina stuttered as they brought their mouths to her crotch, dinning on that feminine delta in between her loins. Both faces were nestled snugly against one another, inside that pelvis so to be able to eat her out simultaneously - their cheeks practically pushed together between her spread legs. 

"Did you ever think yourself lucky enough to have two twins lapping at your cunt at once? You should be thanking me!” Syllana said with a smile. “See, I'm not so unkind. Do not deny it! I can see that your pussy is enjoying this. Don't get excited yet! They've barely begun!"

"D... D... D-don't," the Protector squealed, almost jittering as the dual tongues stroked against her clitoris. Those pink muscles were swatting up-and-down against her knobby pleasure-bud. Each incessant lick brought jolts of arousal that made her entire body want to shake. 

"It's always amused me how seamlessly pleasure and pain mix,” Syllana observed offhand. “Observe, young apprentice. Look carefully at her face. Can you tell if it's malforming with bliss or agony? Having us orgasm oftentimes makes us grimace just like a soldier would while getting stabbed in the midst of battle." The black-haired kitsune grinned. “Of course, by the time I’m done with her, she’ll be even more confused about which is which…” 

All of the lesbian lovemaking was testing Kitina's discipline. Sophitia and Cassandra were galvanizing her to move, to react to the overwhelming pussy-born ecstasy. With her quim already having turned sodden from how frantically those two sisters licked it, the onrush of a climax was a perilous possibility. The kitsune's body wanted so desperately to give in to the amorous munching, yet her mind recognized what catastrophic consequences that would bring. The Guardian’s mouth would occasionally open ever-so-slightly, wheezing hotly as if ready to bellow with whatever sensation assailed her. Her sexuality was like a wild-running carriage that was careening towards the edge of a cliff.

"Oh your sister is such a fighter!” Syllana observed pleasantly. “I think that I never will tire of her. Having the elder as my pain-slave and the younger as my apprentice will be so much fun!" 

Suddenly, Kitina groaning in pain from taking a breath to big. It was all downhill from there. She was forced to pant out puffs that alternated between being dominated by lust and anguish. As her bosom rose, those constraining strings dug deeper into her breath-flesh, activating unmitigated pain and taxing her control even further. Kida felt it almost impossible not to run over and try to cut off those lute-tight strings. Watching it happen uninterrupted was an excruciating mental torture. 

"Here comes the collapse!" Syllana announced with delight, as if foretelling a particularly auspicious event. 

"Uuuuuuhh!" Kitina groaned to that fire combusting her loins, her badly-postured legs suddenly unstable. Those miniature shakes still did an immense amount to squeeze the stranglehold those strands had around her limbs tighter. The result was that her outburst of pleasure soon was transmuted into stinging agony. The pain was completely overwhelming, even for the Guardian's iron-clad self-control. At last, she made her first cry of anguish - there were so many rippling hotspots of hurt all over her figure that she couldn't help but giving voice to her suffering, which escalated into only more pain. 

"Aaaauuuhhhggg! Uuuuuhhhggg! Fwwwuuuhhh!" she shrieked aloud, wrenching and jerking with minuscule explosions, a yank towards one direction immediately birthing a counter-pain from whatever strand she had approached. All the while, Cassandra and Sophitia remained glued onto her pussy, regaling that V-shaped gap between her legs so as to continuously hurry her towards the climax their mistress demanded. They were making great headway despite the situation. In spite of the torture, she had also been brought to the threshold of orgasm. This intensity of stirs provoked her to squirm and wiggle even more. 

"Slow down, dogs! I don't want her cumming just yet!" Syllana snapped. The twins instantly obeyed, slowing their work, seeking to maintain her arousal instead of building it further. “And shift position!" she added. "I want one of your tongues up her tight rear as well! This bitch deserves it from both sides.”

One of the dark-haired sisters quickly ducked underneath the long-legged victims so to emerge on the opposite side. Kida, even her current state, noticed that the other twin did not so much as twitch. Even in their current state, the selection of which of them was going to do it had apparently having happened instantly and unanimously through all but subconscious means. The sarcophagi was just barely big enough to allow them the position. Exactly as ordered, the Kitsune promptly dug her face into the Guardian's swollen ass, starting to lap and eat out her rosebud instead. For Kitina — whose sole focus was to try and steady her position so to avoid retribution from the sarcophagi — this double-attack seemed somehow to make her task even more impossible.

It was only then that Syllana at last unfurled the whip that she had been holding onto for so long. Heart leaping, Kida almost made the mistake of reaching out so to hinder her arm as she raised it up high in preparation for a lashing. Adding the kiss of that monstrous instrument into the equation just seemed too cruel… but weeping to herself, she held back. With a snap of her limb, Syllana sent that toughened thong thundering into the body of Kitina. Kitina all but had an unhindered seizure as as it struck, every body-part quivering so to subject her fully to the slash of those silvery strings. This made her gasp and bellow with all the power of her lungs, eliciting a cry so savage and mindless that Kida didn't think her sister would have been able to produce it. That headstrong warrioress was undergoing pain that the Christian’s swore was reserved for the most damnable souls of Hell. 

The Witch swung her arm so to deliver another strike. "Now you can make her cum, dogs!" she shouted aloud, caught in the elated frenzy of the torture. 

Attacking with their tongue, both twins did their utmost to bring her over the edge. Every single lashing produced a sickly sound, snapping hide bludgeoning against tender flesh. The Guardian wanted to buck and lurch with her entire body. Now, her condition was such that she could hinder none of her movements. She undulated like rapidly-flowing water writhing the embrace of that spider-web, fluttering so that the strings almost ground down through flesh to the bone. Those strands forcing her nipples to point towards the roof seemed almost at the point of snapping. It was a cacophony of noises and torments. Observing it as a mere onlooker caused Kida such distress that she almost had a mental breakdown. 

In the zenith of her torture, Kitina's body finally erupted. Her much-stimulated cunt experienced a violent eruption of pussy-juices which splattered onto either Cassandra or Sophitia's countenance. This seemed to be an entirely mechanical action of the body. It if brought her any bliss amid the carnage befalling her tortured body, then it was impossible to tell. Flapping and spasming as if wanting to move against every direction at once, the Protector seemed fully submerged in her ocean of agony. Her climaxing loins quivered speedily as it vacated every morsel of girl-cum out of her vulva as the whip kept pushing more pain into her systems. 

Kida was sweating. She began to feel light-headed. Seeing her sister in such agony was so horrible that it felt like an unreality. She regretted not having been more obedient towards her. She regretted having been such a single-minded torment. If she had only obeyed, if she had only been more cunning or skillful, then maybe this could have been averted. Her life had been spent frolicking and advancing mischief while Kitina had been preparing herself to prevent exactly this catastrophe. Now their entire Clan was doomed to evils so supreme that not even the Goddesses could save them. 

Why hadn't Kida exchanged the Descendant as Syllana had offered within the dream-vision? She could have prevented this from transpiring. The opportunity was there. This was her fault. How could Kida even continue living with herself after all of this? She wanted to suffer and die for what she had done. 

After a while, Kitina's upright writhing finally ebbed into nothingness, leaving only her the panting of her heaving chest behind. The rictus on her sculptured visage was so overwrought that it looked like the sarcophagi had melted her brain. She was a body filled with nothing but pain. Kida wondered if anything of her personhood even remained. 

Syllana wheezed, stretching her arms. "Now that's what I call fun."

Gazing over at the crestfallen Kitsune who wallowed in grief beside her, she smiled. "Reward me for disciplining your sister, young apprentice! I want to feel your sweet tongue caressing my clitoris again just like the twins have done to your elder.” Her smiled broadened. “And you had best make it a real good tonguing… I feel like after that, I've earned a reward!" 

Posting herself on all fours, Kida crawled towards her Mistress, still hopelessly in tears.


	9. Chapter 9

At Syllana’s leisure, Kitina's torment was finally over… hours after it had begun. The downtrodden Guardian was resealed inside the blackness of that ornate sarcophagi tomb, and there she would remain - standing locked inside the embrace of that venomous spider-silk as long as the black furred monster desired. Watching the maws close, Kida experienced a similar darkness within her own chest. She felt like she was watching the end of her clan, the death throes of the kitsune that had lived in these mountains for a thousand years. Would they just be rendered into playthings and rape-sluts for this Demiurge and his Cult? Such an ignoble destiny seemed nerve-wracking, sanity-destroying, beyond the realm of the believable… but the worst part is that they could survive such a fate. Their Inari-blessed vitality would see to it that they lived to appreciate their destruction. 

And it looked like Kida was going to be spared the worst of it. Far from comforting the young kitsune, however, it anguished her to no end. What would her sister think of her? She wouldn't only be a rascal and a troublemaker... the Nine-Tailer would be a cowardly traitor as well. It was almost enough to make her attacking Syllana on the spot… the attack would have no chance, and she knew it, but at least it would probably end with her sharing her clans fate… a fitting punishment for the cruelty she had brought on them. 

With her entertainment ended for the moment, Syllana made a gesture at the door. No one was there to see it, but two hulking soldiers entered the chamber a few moments later anyway, beckoned by her magic.She indicated the sarcophagi to those brutes, ordering them to bring it down to the main chancel of the church. Any resulting scream of pain from within was muted by the thick metal of its construction as they hefted the enormous device between themselves, hauling it down the stairway.

"It is the Archfoe's desire that the Guardian be made to witness when he rapes your Ward.” Syllana said, then abruptly stopped and chucked. “Oh, my, did I really just say that? The Archfoe?” she tittered in delight. “How silly of me to use your over-dramatic nomenclature. I mean my Master, of course… how silly of me.” The black-furred Kitsune amusement was clear in her dulcet tone. The nearness of her long-sought victory seemed to have made her mood cheerfully agog. Once again, Kida was taken by the sheer lack of subservience she had towards the ancient evil she purported to serve. 

"I suppose it’s fitting," Syllana continued to muse, rubbing her chin. "The Guardian of Amalissa was Kitra, your ancestor. It's only natural that the current Guardian would get to see the extinguishing of her purpose before her very eyes. As will the rest of your Clan, of course, from their cages downstairs."

Kida remembered the demon-fox's talk about her purportedly prodigious age. Was she alive when Kitra and Amalissa bested the Fomorian? That seemed too absurd to be believed. Having observed the Demon for herself, she didn't understand how such a monster could have been sealed-off in the first place.

Syllana smiled as if reading the young vulpine's thoughts. "But, of course, it won’t be the entire clan, will it? I will still have you… My little cunt-licking souvenir from these Mountains,” she proclaimed. “Don't worry, apprentice… under my wings, you will get to see and experience wonders that your puny religion hasn't even allowed you to imagine." Then she walked out of the room, taking the twins with her and leaving Kida alone.

She was alone. She was unobserved, but… what could she do? Her clan was downstairs, held captive by the Archfoe and his whole cult. She could run… maybe… but how would that help her clan?

A minute later, she returned with only one of the twins. Cassandra… or Sophitia - it remained impossible to tell whom it was - stalking her steps with a new black leather collar snugly encircling her throat. With their to their newfound silent cadence and crescent-shaped slave-scar adorning their temples, the sisters seemed like entirely altered beings to her. Immediately, the kitsune girl could sense the magic in that band, the foxfire infusing it… but not what it did. 

Syllana bent her pet over and ordered the dark-haired kitsune twin to stick out her tongue. It was a tribute to the torment she had already put her through that she didn’t hesitate… even after she saw the nail. "Your little Ward is taking her sweet time getting here," Syllana commented as she nailed her plaything’s tongue to the wood, making her shriek with each hammer blow. "Probably stalking around in the woodlands trying to imagine a advantageous path of approach. The dumb little bitch doesn't understand that whatever she does, it won't matter… I’ll crush her like a grape, no matter what she does.” She sighed broadly, standing up and stepping away from Cassandra… or Sophitia. “Anyways, I suppose this means that we need a new diversion. Might as well enjoy the show."

Sophitia’s… or Cassandra’s… eyelids suddenly fluttered. Confusion was written plainly on her face, her eyes going wide and an odd look flicking across her dull pupils. Seemingly dumbstruck, she began to look around and then down at herself, as if searching for ghostly apparitions which were touching her figure.

"I suppose that you have noticed the collar?" the Outlander questioned… not speaking to the confused twin. Except to give an instruction, Kida didn’t think she had ever acknowledged or spoken to word to either of them in her presence. "Of course you have… You're a smart and perceptive girl. Well, this one's sister wears an identical choker, also magical. She's not far away at all. In fact, she's down in the Abbey-proper right now. I suppose you remember who also resides there?"

Kida gasped in dawning horror. "Narghai..."

Syllana grinned like the possessed, like she had demons riding her soul. "This is going to be fun," she stated, before stepping up right beside Kida and turning to face her plaything. 

Cassandra’s… or Sophitia's… fits had grown ever more extreme. She practically grappled with her own naked body, as if trying to scrape unseen insects off her skin without moving away from the nail holding her tongue in place. The youth tossed a wide-eyed stare at her mistress, who refused to do anything to illuminate her predicament. Apparently frightened of being punished further, the girl quickly averted her gaze from Syllana rather than begging, continuing to grapple with her own skin. Then, a second later, she buckled on the ground as if kicked in the gut, gasping and clutching her stomach while supine on the floor. The invisible assailant had not ceased to attack her.

"The magic links their souls," Syllana balefully whispered. "Whatever she feels, the other one feels as well, and vice-versa. An surprising easy trinket to construct, with them being twins and all… they won’t even need the collar after a few weeks. It will be a permanent change.” She chuckled. “We're getting to watch a Fomorian fuck a Kitsune without even having to tolerate the beast’s presence to begin with."

"AAAGH GAHDDESS!!!" the tongue-nailed Kitsune screamed, both hands holding onto her own crotch. The girl's eyes rolled up in her skull in anguish, revealing as much of their whites as possible. It looked to Kida like the expression of a woman who had just been stabbed in the gut by a sword… but it was quite obvious to the watching kitsune that the source of her rippling agony was originating from her vulva. Rolling back-and-forth a little, making her tongue bleed as it was pulled at, she suddenly tensed as if all the muscles of her body had been made to flex. Despite showing no outwardly damage, she was reacting as if her groin had been set on fire.

"Ahahaha!" Syllana cackled. "Isn’t that splendid?” She shook her head in appreciation. “Having lived so for so long, I lie… I’ve come to the opinion that the more rarefied the sex, the more entertaining it is. One can only sack a city and have its denizens gang-raped so many times before it turns routine.” She paused, then grinned. “Though… I suppose that our sovereign Master does not share that opinion. More’s the pity for your clan, I suppose.”

Watching the twin suffer through such unearthly means knotted Kida's stomach. She felt like she was being initiated into some cult. Kida thought that she knew what Syllana was doing, what her casual conversation and never-ending parade of torments was supposed to do… the witch was trying to deaden her sensitivity and empathy… to make her view this spectacle as just another source of entertainment. The frightening part was that Kida could see it working. Grieving for the fates of her friends and family was so emotionally exhausting that she feared that someday she would simply run out of sympathy to give… over time, she might become as demonic of a person as her new mistress. She just couldn't let this happen. Even if the Goddesses had abandoned them, she could do so as well. 

Kida had never been able to join in her clan's austere quest, its fervent religion, its isolated worldview… But she always thought that she possessed a big heart and loved them all. Taking that love away from her felt like Syllana was trying to rip-out her heart. Imaging herself as the black-furred Kitsune's oath-bound servant seemed a fate worse than death. Would the experiences rendered her into a state of living death, leaving her walking around hollow and empty, void of all compassion? Or would she become as debauched and callous as the Sorceress herself? Why were the Great Evils of the world so seemingly all-powerful while their seemingly benevolent deities so inactive and effete?

"Hyyiiiaaaaahhh!" Sophitia… or Cassandra… thrashed violently on the floor, the nail ripping through her tongue and splitting it as she spasmed in agony, the suffering kitsune bellowed and seemingly completely unaware of her mutilated tongue, lost in the process of unleashing throat-sundering screams from the psychic rape she was receiving. 

"Oohh, he must really be pounding out her pussy now!" the sadist exclaimed. "Notice the rippling, wave-like undulations her whole body makes, apprentice? That's the dick-battering of a pre-Historical Power! He's lurching into her with so much force that it roars through her flesh like a shock-wave. Isn't it interesting how even these antemundane savages lovingly indulge in destroying a feminine body?” She stood with one finger on her lips, as if pondering philosophy while she watched the most horrific thing Kida had ever seen. “Sex and the want for its orgasmic destruction must predate the very existence of matter as we know it for that to be a factor to this one’s existence. Isn’t that fascinating?"

The blue-haired twin looked like she was having a seizure. Every fit made her body spasm so badly that the back of her skull would rise up off the ground and then dunk back down into the oaken flooring. It created a chorus of solid thudding sounds, the surges of her flesh coming at a rhythmic tempo. The other part of the duo must be getting absolutely reamed right now, riding his colossal rod while other members of their commune lay about his thrones having already been rape-fucked into a helpless, unmoving stupor. What she saw was merely the ghost of his violation… all of the destruction without the Beast himself present to manifest its demolition. 

Kida was left to watch in helpless horror as her two best friends suffered worse than she could imagine. Only their astonishing Kitsune regenerative powers were holding their flesh together… otherwise, she thought the Fomorian might have literally torn her in half with his cock. What kind of gruesome mayhem would occur when he finally got his claws on the fully-human body of Marissa? That poor Blonde would be torn to pieces for trying to save them! Silently, she one again begged Marissa not to come for them, to run in the opposite direction as quickly as she could… Kida thought it might kill her to watch what he did to her. 

Syllana sighed in pleasure. "I can't help myself… I simply must be granted a taste of this perversion," the ancient Kitsune said, the illusionary clothing she wore disappearing like mists. Now naked, her mistress nimbly stepped over to the downed youth convulsing body like a dancer possessed. With both legs positioned on either ends of her shaking head, she squatted down so to sit right on her face as if it were a chair. So locked in face by the kitsune’s strong thighs, at least the girls terrifying cephalic spasms were restrained by that her body weight. Now it was merely the torso and limbs which shuddered ferociously as if beset by seizures, vibrating as if to drum the flooring with their vigorous quivers. Master and Lieutenant were now both exploiting the twins sensually-conjoined bodies. The Sorcerers pussy was neatly aligned with the tortured girl's face. It was clear that despite the absurd and abnormal situation, she demanded subservience.

"Yes…” she moaned. “Already so well trained, yes… lick it. I don’t often get a tongue-lashing from a split tongue… it’s very unique. Best do a good job… or I’ll send you down to your Archfoe next. I'm sure that he'll enjoy abusing a pair of twins as much as I do,” the raven-haired woman cooed. 

Wrecked as she was, obedience was still brought out of the unidentifiable twin. The fox-girls bloody tongue was slithering and stroked against the pink and well-sodden cunt-flesh of her rapist which great strokes. Kida's vibrant green eyes were able to discern how those scooping digs dragged off glossy bundles of her juices, coating the tongue in their liquids and drooling down into her mouth to be feed upon. Gagging on the her mistress’ abundant nectar, the the slave-twin almost belched and then instinctively rolled jerked away. 

Syllana, however, rode the spasm and kept her loins perfectly positioned atop her mouth, balanced like a seasoned equestrian. After the failed buck attempt, the sorceress reached back and pinched at the girl's sensitive nipples for her insolence. "Stupid slut. Anything that comes out of my twat is your ambrosia. You will learn to love the taste like it's the the reason for your existence," she purred, while keeping getting her plush womanhood tongue-combed. 

While the face-sitting continued, Syllana shifted her gaze so to gaze over her shoulder, looking back at her petrified apprentice with an overjoyed and perverse smile upon her lips. “This is certainly a pleasant way to get eaten out by two women at once,” she said with delight. “Remind me to ask this one’s sister if she could taste everything too, or just feel it… I’ve never had occasion to use this enchantment before.” The sheer vision of sadistic mirth on the cruel woman’s face chilled the blood flow within her veins. Syllana allowed every sensation of rippling ecstasy to play out physically across her sharp visage, as if attempting to advertise the incredible pleasure that her slave’s tongue brought her to Kida’s watching eyes. She was attempting to make the sexual torture of her best friend appear tantalizing, like a rare and exquisite pleasure that refined ladies just had to partake in. The blue-haired Kitsune was not a person to her… just a tool to be exploited. 

"Why don't you come over here and join us?" she innocently asked. "Cunnilingus is always at its best while your seated upon the supplicant." 

The offer chilled Kida's guts. Fear of what would happened if she refused hampered her response. Her first inclination was to give in, but she just couldn't abuse Cassandra or Sophitia so. Trembling like a startled rabbit, she shook her head in reply. 

Syllana chuckled melodiously and beamed a Circean smirk, turning back her head. "You will want to, sooner or later. I've know a lot of purportedly snow-white souls. They all melt when the heat of arousal becomes to overbearing. Just give yourself some time, little kitten. That girl who likes to seduce friars in the forest will become a true wildcat soon enough… with the proper guiding hand," she said while returning her full-focus onto the pussy-licking. 

The kitsune witch spoke with the assiduity of an oracle… it made her body break out in goosebumps all over. Was it true? Was Kida's mischievous side really a mountain of untapped evil that could me mined for sadistic impulses like Syllana claimed? She didn't want to believe it. The more she saw of the Fomorian and his mysterious Lieutenant, the more powerless she felt in their presence, yet the more desperate she also felt about avoiding a lifetime of slavery underneath their boots. 

While she was lost in her mental horror, the dark haired fox started gyrating her hips, belly-dancing in tandem to the motions of the youths tongue. This amorous shimmy was accompanied by a torrent of cooing and moaning from the evil witch herself as the thaumaturge began priming herself for another pleasure-giving explosion… an influx of bliss to reward the sadistic woman for her ruthlessness. Her whole crouched body started writhing like a serpent, cupping her own breasts and tilted her skull back, ears twitching as she unleashed those joy-filled moans. The contrast with the twin beneath her could not have been starker… her ecstacy put against the utter misery of her slave-girl beneath her. Still jolting with the effects of the immaterial rape-fuck it was a miracle that the young kitsune even managed to keep her lapping going. Most likely, it was only mind-blinding terror of what would happen if she disobeyed that kept her pink muscle moving. At least it had healed back together by now.

That tongue and Syllana’s soaked cunt continued their wrestling match, poking and flapping at it so vigorously until Syllana's climax arrived like a gale of desert-winds. Jerking her own body hectic, Syllana cried out her orgasm as it rippled through her chest. The cruel woman convulsed and groaned as she reveled through the fruits of sadism, settling down on her her reward. Only after she had finished, and Syllana’s breathing began to calm, did she rise up to her feet again, leaving behind a thick coating of cunt-cream all over the abused girl's contorted countenance. Freed from the weight of her captor’s body, the twin's spasms went full-body again, her head resuming its dunking against the ground whenever Narghai drove his dick into her sister. 

“Now then,” she said, a twinkle in her eyes. “I think it is your turn. So be a good little bitch, and…”

There came a heavy knock on the oaken-door. It's noise was almost blotted out by the thrumming sound of that spasming body, but they both heart it. Syllana looked over with notable annoyance before she waved her hand, making her clothing reappear on her body as tidy and neat as if she hadn’t just been in the throws of an orgasm moments ago. “Enter,” she commanded. 

A burly-built and cold-eyed trooper opened the door. He barely glanced at the thrashing twin. Gruff-faced as a bulldog, he stated, "We've captured the Descendant."

"Excellent!" the Sorceress replied, her annoyance vanishing in a second. She didn’t even seem the slightest bit surprised. "Have her brought before the entrance of the Temple. I suppose we could enjoy scourging the beauty a bit before our exalted Master gets his claws on her and destroys the girl entirely." 

Kida felt horrifically paralyzed, standing stiff and immobile as a statue. She had been expecting the moment yet hearing it announced beset her with overwhelming heartache and woe. Had that foolish girl really done it? Had she just marched into Garginion and gotten herself captured? Despite somehow seeming inevitable, it likewise felt so unreal that the fox-girl experienced anguish as if her insides had been hollowed out. 

"Come, little kitten,” Syllana beckoned. “Let us witness your heroic ward with our own eyes. She promptly marched out the door, leaving Cassandra or Sophitia's convulse-ridden body on the ground behind her to suffer through Narghai’s attentions by proxy.

It took a long time for Kida to be able to begin moving. Walking with legs that seemed weighted down by lead, she exited the room and made her way down that spiral staircase towards the main chancel of the Church itself. 

It was time to confront destiny. 

***

After tip-toeing through the main-chamber where Narghai sat enthroned in the far distance where the Abbey's sanctum had once laid in an attempt to avoid attention, Kida made her way into the antechamber. From here, she could gaze through the gateway and hear the noises coming from outside. The half-dead and sperm-smeared Kitsune still lay motionless against its bricked-walls, their glossy eyes unable to register the passing of their erstwhile sister.

Something else caught Kida's attention, though. Something which made her stop dead in her tracks and gape stupefied. The laborers whom Syllana had called to haul the sarcophagi down to the chancel had for some reason left it in the antechamber… and they had left it open! 

Pain-wrecked, Kitina was still subsumed within the center of that twirling and encasing spider-web. Head hanging limp, she raised it sluggishly the moment Kida drew near, as if able to perceive the approach of her kin. Kida couldn’t meet that gaze… too filled with shame to see what her sister thought of her. She expected the Guardian to yell at her… to curse her. She expected a biting word from her elder’s tongue. Instead, the beautiful fox did something that the distraught fox-girl thought unthinkable. Haggardly, her lips drew into a faint, weak smile. 

It was a minute emotion. But it was the smile of someone attempting to alleviate emotions of dread and suffering through love… and it broke Kida’s heart.

"How are you holding up, sis?” Kitina asked feebly. “Are you alright?" 

Kida felt horrorstruck. She was the one who had made a deal with the enemy to avoid rape and torture, who had sold herself when she figured that the battle was lost. True, she hoped to find a way to save her clan, but… thus far, she had not found nor even attempted any action to save them. She was basically a traitor — while Kitina was a martyr. The Guardian hadn't given up. Not even when she had been confronted with Narghai. And she had even defeated that sorcerous witch in a duel. She had been useful. She was the savior her clan deserved. 

Why was her sister offering her sympathy? Why was she not being scolded for her uselessness, just like Kitina had done all the other times that she had misbehaved or ignored her duties? The emotional disparity brought unstoppable tears to the brunette's eyes. 

"Heh. Sorry. I was never very good at speaking comforting words," Kitina added, chuckling the faintest of laughs. "I guess I never developed that motherly instinct needed after our own mother died so young."

These were tones that Kida had never heard her sister spoken… Yet they were not the emotions of devastation that she had been expecting. More of a pensive sadness at how things had turned out.

"To think that it was our generation who had to suffer the Fomorian's return,” the Guardian whispered. “How sad. Despite our preparations, we were nowhere near ready, were we?" 

"Why aren't you berating me?” she voiced in tones so silent they could have been mere breaths of air, verbalizing her despair. “I… sister… I abandoned the Descendant. Because of me, we..." Her voice cracked. "I am... I’m a failure! Everything you said about me was true. I..."

"Kida," Kitina interrupted with a wheeze. "I never doubted that you had our wellbeing in mind during any of your choices. I know your heart, sister.” She smiled as best she could. It was a small thing… but she tried. “I don't know what you've done or said. But whatever you decided to do, just know that I have faith in you."

The intimacy hit her like a knife to the stomach. It came completely unexpected… The feeling turned her guts into such mush that she almost fell over. How could Kitina place such thrust in her after all of her failures? Wallowing in her sense of defeat, her mind fought desperately for some protestation to make. "But..." she began, ready to unload all the troubles of her heart. "Sister, I saw the sanctification. I took Marissa to the Ancestral Cavern, just as the legends said that we should do when the Archfoe returned. She took up the artifact and… and it worked, Kitina. The joining worked.” She let out a tiny sob. “I saw Brighid's holy power materialize within that cavern and fill her up… but it’s not enough. It’s just not enough."

"What do you mean?" the Guardian whispered.

"She... she isn't powerful enough," Kida answered. "I beheld Narghai and I beheld the restored Prophetess and Narghai is more powerful by a legion. She cannot defeat him. I am so sorry to say this bu—"

"Oh Kida... Oh Kida my ever-unobservant little sister," Kitina chuckled, almost looking as if she had just happened upon something profoundly funny, before the laughter made the restraints of jorogumo-silk dig into her flesh so severely that she grimaced with pain.

"What do you mean?" the stunned fox-girl questioned.

"Did you really think that the original prophetess Amarissa was powerful enough to take on the Archenemy of all creation, all on her own?" she asked. 

The question was simple, the idea obvious, but the revelation contained within was profound. In a moment of vast epiphany, Kida's experienced a keenly-felt flashback. She was once again a cub standing within the Ancestral Cavern, listening to her sister's holy instructions, beholding a painted cavern-wall which detailed the age-old and momentous struggle. Yet her spirit-vision was focused on one image in particular. The many dead Kitsune who lay at the Fomorian's feet at the moment he was sealed underneath that baleful eastern Mountain. Her forebearers had paid with their lives during that primordial struggle. They had fought and bled against him, as well.

They were just as much the reason why the Archfoe had been sealed within his prison as the prophetess was. 

Her sister nodded like an wizened lore-master. "The simplest of realizations can change everything, can’t they? Amalissa would have been helpless without Kitra. The same is true now."

Emotions swirled within Kida. For a moment, it seemed like her guilt over abandoning the Ward wrestled with her newfound sense of insight. A realization quelled her unruly spirit when she came to peace with the fact that there was nothing she could do about the past. Even with the looming doom that hung over all of them, she somehow now felt more invigorated with bravery and agency than she ever had been since stumbling upon the Fomorians return. 

"If the Archfoe is allowed to leave this valley, then he will drench the world in blood," she stated resolutely, without any sense of meek inevitability. It was no longer an unchangable fact… It was a cataclysm that could, and must, be stopped.

"Yes..." Kitina affirmed. "But you won't have to stop him alone."

The kitsune gave her sister a look of surprise and confusion, and Kitina smiled as best she could. "You didn’t think I intended to remain sealed inside this spider-net forever, did you? Skip along now… Or that black-furred bitch will grow suspicious of your absence," she added. 

Quelling the urge to ask her how that was supposed to be done, Kida obeyed. With an entirely new sense of purpose inflaming her Vulpine form, the Alpine fox went out into the forum so to join Syllana and the captured Prophetess.

***

"I suppose you're curious how I captured her?" Syllana asked as Kida belatedly stepped up to the witch’s side, grinning widely yet not even looking at her unwilling apprentice. "Easiest thing I've ever done. The girl is from this village. Just dangle the lives of a few of its children before her when she enters its walls and the sluts backbone broke like a twig. That was all that was needed. A few fanatics holding blades against kiddie throats and then she surrendered to spare their lives." 

In one of the streets leading to the marketplace, a whole slew of panoply-wearing soldiers was approaching. In their midst the muscled along a svelte young woman dressed in celestial white that contrasted starkly against their steel-gray, the girl struggling and fighting them all the way yet to physically frail to escape them. Her wheat-yellow braided hair made her identity crystal-clear even from a distance. It was Marissa. 

"Hmhmhm..." the Sorceress thoughtfully chuckled. "To think that a young human who proves unwilling to sacrifice the lives of even a handful of children ever dreamed of being able to best Narghai. She knows nothing about the nature of the Cosmos. That's why the world needs a person like me. Only I can make the hard choices."

Kida wasn't even listening to her allusions regarding the secrets of creation. All she could think about was the Descendant. 

"Of course,” the evil-hearted woman added. “I had the men ordered to slay those toddlers as soon as she was outside eye-sight anyway. What good are they to me?" She chuckled. 

Brought before them kicking and screaming, the Prophetess was forced to kneel before the Sorceress’ booted feet. Thrown onto the cobblestone, she grimaced like a cornered animal. The youth possessed far more mettle when confronted with overwhelming evil than Kida had managed to muster, or she was simply to unknowing to realize what she was getting herself into.

"Ah! And there she is!” Syllana said loudly, her tone teasing. “The girl of prophecy! The one who is supposed to reseal Narghai! So, descendant of Amalissa… how goes your quest?" She spoke with mocking grandioseness.

And Marissa spat at her face. 

The wad of spittle didn't travel far enough to besmirch her gloating visage, but it still stuck Syllana’s torso. The witch stood still, seemingly unmoved by the insult, but Kida’s heart swelled anyway. "You should be more judicious is picking your enemies — and who you bow before,” the dark fox said self-assuredly. “Like your little fox friend over here. But of course, being who you are, you won't be having the same luxury of choice that she had. I'm afraid that Narghai wants you too badly." 

Having so single-mindedly directed her loathing at Syllana, the blonde had seemed completely oblivious to Kida's cowed presence. Shifting her gaze, her expression turned shocked and appalled at seeing her savior standing subserviently behind that callous witch. "Kida!" she exclaimed. When Kida didn’t reply, she continued. “Kida! I know that you could never have joined these fiends willingly! Hang on! We can still manag—" 

One of the troops silenced the girl with an armored backhand. Kida’s heart ached. The amount of trust placed in her caused the Nine-Tailer to frown, her heart beating so heavily that her tiny ribcage felt like it was bobbing. Syllana shifted her gaze so to face her would-be apprentice. "This one has proved to be a wise little cub," she stated, planting a peck on the fox-girl's cheek, burning with faux-affection. "I granted her the offer of fealty because she has entertained me. She's quite the unusual little vulpine, you see. Our race tends to be so insufferably religious and devotional.” She spat back at Marissa then, right into her eyes. “You, on the other hand, wever, have been quite the opposite. I did not enjoy chasing you throughout the hinterlands, nor tolerating my Patron’s impatience for you… But I have ways of turning annoying foes into sources of entertainment." 

A group of men stepped forth, grinning while in the process of removing their steel. Those pieces of armor clanked as they hit the cobblestone. 

An urge to intervene tautened Kida's muscles. The Descendant was still their only shot of stopping Narghai from decimating the world and… and… Kida had to admit she still retained an almost irrational compulsion to see the Blonde protected at all cost. Yet this situation was void of any opportunity. There were too many soldiers around them, Even if Syllana were not standing just beside her as well. She had to bide her time and wait… she was only going to get one chance. All she could offer the downed Blonde was an emotion-rich gaze with hopefully conveyed some sense that she was still working for their liberation and survival. 

"When we first encountered one another, you were in the process of suffering an good, old-fashioned village molestation, right before Kida here saved you. I assume that you recognize these men?" she asked, indicating the numerous troopers who were in various stages of undress. It was only once she said it that Kida recognized their faces. They were the boys who had been harassing Marissa that day in the market… it seemed so long ago. However, if it seemed long ago to her, to the boys, it seemed like an eon for how much they had changed. Their once youthful lineaments now seemed rougher and gruffer. They had been undergoing days worth of indoctrination and trauma… Like a sizable chunk of Garginion population, they had been broken into the zealotry of the Fomorian's cult. "They will now be picking up where you left off. I hope that you'll enjoy your first sexual experience, because I don’t think my apprentice will be saving you this time."

The men of the village approached her. Devoid of urbane manners, their lusts had lost all pretenses and social trappings. Now, they were just sex-hungry animals… when they gazed at the blonde's svelte body, they were seeing her as nothing but prey. 

"No! Please! You know me!” she begged. “These are the people who destroyed our village! You shouldn't—" That was as much as she managed to say before being silenced with another punch, this one a close-fisted overhand that knocked her to the cobblestones. 

Remaining motionless and quietly observant was more difficult than it had ever been for the chestnut-haired fox-girl. Her lips curled back from her teeth as she found herself staring at the throat of the man who had hit her. Calm, she reminded herself. Calm. 

Gathering around her like wolves, the coeval boys pinned her unto the ground so that Marissa became unable to even squirm. Her outcries of "No!" and "Stop!" proved useless. They had all seen their own female relatives be subjected to gang-rape already during the occupation of the Garginion. Now, they were ready to replicate those lessons on her. They began ripping the white garment off her person as if their hands were claws.

"Such a voluptuous body," Syllana commented. "You really would believe that she's divine. So white-skinned and such fertile curves. I can understand why the boys would want to have their fun with her."

The panic in the Descendant's eyes grew wildly as they tore off the clothing protecting her sizable breast-mounds and groin. The unveiling of that virginal honeypot sent the soldiers into a scramble, all the males jostling and grappling to be the one to besmirch it first. Squirming and fighting, Marissa almost managed to sprawl to freedom before some other soldiers grasped her legs and yanked them apart, priming her for a vicious deflowering. Taking advantage of a tumble, one firm-bodied youth finally managed to settle himself in-between those outstretched thighs. His dick was ragingly erect and jutted threateningly close to that feminine sex. Wearing an oafish grin, he aligned their organs together and got ready to plunder away her maidenhood. 

"N-No! You're tearing me apart!" she wailed as his steely-rod attempted a dry entry. 

Her mistress chuckled. "If I had a silver piece of every time I’d heard that,” Syllana humorously mused. “I wonder how many women have had their first-time ruined like this?"

"Nhyaaaaahh!" Marissa shrieked as their hips interlocked, burying that manhood deep inside her. Kida winced at the profane desecration yet quickly re-mastered her nerves so to appear neutral, not wanting to let Syllana see how much it bothered her. The invading brute was left grunting in pleasure as his swollen dick was left wrapped within utterly pristine pussy-flesh, regaled by its pleasurable squeeze. This was not merely sex, however, but vicious rape… despite Marissa’s screams, he began hammering into her slit, shoving his way deeper with each thrust like that immaculate quim was something to be battered and destroyed. Using his dick like a closed fist, he punished Marissa for opposing the witch and their Demon-God Narghai.

"Rip her cunt apart! someone beastly yelled. 

The soldier did is best to obey. The thrusts reached all the way to the back of her bleeding twat, clobbering against her sensitive cervix. Banging himself against her, that horrified sensation was repeated over and over and over again. To Kida, it looked more like the sort of frantic poundings breeding-crazed dogs would do than anything practiced by sentient beings. Marissa reacted as if getting knifed every time that foreign rod rummaged within her cunt. Insane with lust, the violator looked as if he considered himself a conquering hero, performing the bidding of his undoer and newfound Mistress. Lurching with all the energy of youth, he made great progress towards that lecherous finish-line, fucking like a rabbit as he built up to unleashing a fusillade of cum into her body.

"How do you want it bitch!?" he hollered. "Balls deep?" 

"Nooooo!" she blared in response, the thrusts continuing unabated. No power granted by the Goddesses could stop this moment from occurring. Pursuing his profane drive to reproduce and destroy, the brainwashed youth pummeled himself forward, sinking his meat-pole all the way in like a blade being hilted within its scabbard in spite of her spirited protestations. 

"Uuugh! Uuugh! Uuuuuhhhh!" he croaked while keeping that shaft impaled, painting his insides with goo. Kida might have been able to prevent this from happening under more civilized circumstances. But now she stood helpless and forced to endure the pain of witnessing the person she has sworn to protect be befouled by a rapist’s seed. 

The climax proceeded like some kind of evil catharsis, him grunting and the Blonde weeping. Rivulets of virile seed were fired off deep within her, pollinating those fertile depths for the very first time in her life. When the moment of bliss had finally ended, he unceremoniously pulled out his prick, treating her more callously than a tavern-wench during a drunken orgy. The phallic withdrawl brought a new fit of squirming from the supine Prophetess, but all of her attempts as escape were effortlessly stymied by the dozen or so men surrounding her and holding her down. There was even more desperation in her jerks now than before, however, and though she attempted to remain brave and gallant, the anguish and chagrin of being openly violated ate away at her like a flesh-sundering poison. Without fanfare, another male quickly assumed his riding-position, ready to further besmirch that freshly-opened passage. 

Sealing her lips, Marissa tried her best not to scream as this new male began barreling at full speed into her just like his predecessor. Having been a virgin just minutes ago, however, she was horribly unfit to withstand such intimate abuse. Her private parts became the conduit for their expression of erotic rancor for her beautiful body. In their hatred, many also spat big wads of saliva down at her grimacing visage while they awaited their turn. 

"Sure is a lot of cock going into that hole," Syllana commented. "You aren't getting jealous, my friar-seducing little kitten?" she mockingly questioned Kida.

"No, Mistress," she mewled in reply. 

Marissa's attempts to remain unaffected by this second rape soon fell by the wayside. As the cultist slam-fucking himself in-between her legs, she was made to wail and scream just as loudly as the first time. This finish was even more frantic than that initial piece of unwilling intercourse, the over-excited youth banging into her hips so ferociously that it almost appeared that he risked bucking himself over her prostrate figure. The inevitable came in a flurry of chaotic motions, and a few seconds later a second load joined the one already befouling her womb, dumping those masculine fertilizers into her sex further defile her. 

"Let's make this more interesting!" Syllana announced. "We're going to have a change in position. From now on, gang-rape her properly. I want multiple penetrations… Do her ass and pussy at the same time."

The Descendant reacted as if hearing something which she didn't even think possible. Her figure grasped, she was lifted and manipulated to their choosing. One of those youthful converts laid himself prone upon the hard marketplace flooring, dick jutting upwards like a flagpost. Marissa was planted upon that beige fuck-stick like a criminal being executed, squirming as she was impaled. The rigid penis pushed into her now spunk-saturated quim, claiming it as a house to dominate as straddling his hips, the Ward was essentially made to ride him. Next, another fanatic squatted behind her posterior, that full-blooded hard-on protruding towards her butt.

"NO!" she yelped upon feeling its bulbous, mushroom-shaped tip push against her enclosed anus. "You can't not in there! That's… that’s sodomy!" A life-long church-girl, the thought of being anally taken seemed utterly reprehensible to Marissa. Being taken in the ass was only done by the dirtiest of reprobates. These village-teens had all of those norms and customs brutalized out of their flesh, however. Completely detached from her suffering, that squatting man pumped his hips so to penetrate her rectum. 

Pincered form both ends, the Blonde's mettle completely broke as she was forced to endure something that she had never ever imagined herself partaking in. With two young bucks thudding into her, her pain seemed exponentially greater. Men tugged and tore at her tightly-braided hair so to force her to remain upright and keep her back arched. This created perfect accessibility for them to pound those holes in tandem. Far beyond her idea of sex, tears flowed like minute waterfalls down her glowering cheeks, creating a wet trail which painted sadness onto her anguished features.

"Not what you were intending to come here and do!? Was it, slut!?" the one on the bottom hollered, aggressively grabbing her breasts and manhandling those firm globes as he did so. 

"I tell you one thing though!" the one buggering her yelled out. "She's got a real tight ass! It's cramping down and hugging all over my shaft as if trying to squeeze it to death. I bet it's even snugger than her twat! No wonder a girl with such a tight butthole would grow up and become such a pain in our ass!"

That orifice only intended for excretion kept being pummeled from its opposite direction. Marissa's brows knitted upon her forehead in evidence of how agonizing it was. Hammered into her vagina and bowels at the same time, more whimpers and groans escaped her quivering lips. The longer the rape went on, the more severely they managed to damage her. The shame and hurtfulness just kept piling up, adding onto one-another in an ever downpressing weight and making her scream and sob all the more. It was rape at its most inhumane… or so Kida thought until Syllana spoke again.

"I thought I said to gangfuck her,” the dark fox teased. “Start pummeling her mouth too. Leave no orifice unused. If she bites, then I will kill every child left in this village."

"Noo..." Marissa squealed, bravado so diminished with discomfort that she could no longer scream out her woes. Another slap to the face shut her up and coerced her into submission. That same man was quick to bring his raging cock to her enclosed mouth, prying those lips open with the bell-shaped tip of his shift. Kida was unable to tell her that those younglings had already been slain. 

True to his Mistress commands, the oral rapists started bludgeoning his erection into that wet orifice viciously. The blonde could plaintively not deal with such an aggressive member. For her squirming, she received another slap, and then he grasped her skull in a double-handed death-clutch. With her skull immobilized, he was free to hump her head as ruthlessly as possible. 

Marissa’s gorgeous face was blocked from Kida’s view by his dirty rear. Gagging noises resounded in clamorous tenors and a lot of spittle was ignobly spilled onto the ground as he used her viciously. Despite his freshness to the desecration, this newcomer proved to be the most aroused. He began grunting with eagerly, as he already began orgasmic overtones. This mind-blinding apex did not hinder his hips from quickly oscillating so to deliver his strokes, though. Even as he came, he kept digging out that palate, shooting out copious bundles of semen so to allow her to taste that seed which already tainted her uterus. 

"Feed on it! Feed on it, bitch!" he blared, violently completing his oral abuse. Once done, he simply handed over her head to the man standing the closest to him. Gunky sperm leaking from her mouth and crying, that double-fucked Descendant was made to be face-fucked again without ceremony. Meanwhile, the prongs violating her pussy and ass heeded the tradition of going balls-deep while climaxing inside her. She received four balls worth of cock slime jettisoned into her innards. Much of it was buried inside her, stray strands sluggishly oozing out as they withdrew their cocks. One violation at at time, their Ward was transformed into a cum-dump for the cult of Narghai. These brainwashed boys were full of energy and could pound into her again-and-again without respite. Syllana smirked happily as she watched the damage she managed to inflict on a chosen of Brighid, laughing in mad enjoyment as they used her again, and again, and again…


	10. Chapter 10

For the remainder of the daylight hours, Syllana's desire to exact retribution against the Descendantcommanded all activity within the ruined town. Marissa was raped and raped and raped again, turned practically into a sexual fatality as the body that had been so perfectly virginal when the sun had come up had become broken and dirtied with bruises and cum by the time it began to fall again. The previously radiant Maiden had become just as despoiled as her home had been… and Kida was forced to watch all of it. The captive apprentice was had to see everything as her downed and anguished figure was muddled with drained sperm and piss, plenty of both fluids oozing out of her violated holes by the time the final cultist dismounted her splayed legs.

"Well!" Syllana said with a note of satisfaction, rubbing together her palms. "That was cathartic, yes?” She chuckled, looking over at Kida. “Was it as good for you as for me?" she asked.

"Yes, Mistress," the Kitsune replied, voicing her thralldom. She couldn’t put much enthusiasm into the words, but Syllana seemed not to care in the slightest that she didn’t feel any… she remained confident that she could break the young fox into becoming a true apprentice in time. Before speaking with her sister again, Kida had been about ready to believe her. Now, however, she felt filled with purpose… a purpose she didn’t have the slightest idea how to fufill, true, but purpose none the less. 

Taking a large breath, the ancient kitsne gazed towards the setting horizon, looking for all the world like a crimson bloodstain on the sky. The sight seemed to stir something within her. “I suppose it’s time then,” Syllana said at last. “The Fomorian will want her now… But first!" she quickly injected. "We can’t exactly present her to my Master like this, can we?” The witch snorted a laugh. “Clean her up, apprentice. I want a proper tongue-bath. And… maybe you could think about giving her a proper orgasm as you do? After all, it’s not like she has much time left to enjoy that hot young body of her's. Might as well give her a sample of the best that life has to offer, before she dies like all these other mayflies." Her command delivered, Syllana turned and headed back into the Abbey, so to deliver her news to the baleful anti-God that she worshipped.

"Go on, Fox-slut!” one of those zealots blared, giving her an aggressive shove. “You heard the goddess! Clean up your girlfriend after us!" 

Stumbling forward, Kida soon stood over the violated woman whom she had been sworn to protect… and failed. With a heavy knot in her gut, the kitsune slipped her skin to the side, parting her clothing as she stood mostly nude over Marissa, nine tails billowing out from behind her. Having unveiled herself fully, Kida began to lay herself down on top of the Blonde, uncaring of how her skin was stained in the process as she put her torso against that of the Ward.

"K-Kida," Marissa whimpered, squirming lightly at the sudden feminine contact. The kitsune went directly to her task, using her dexterous tongue to purify the Ward's skin. She moved that pink muscle in great scooping strokes, traveling from the girl's abdomen to the swell of her breasts. Even though the salty tang of the thick semen coating her simmered revoltingly upon her palate, she didn’t let it distract her from the fact that it was Marissa beneath her tongue. She resolved not to let it slow down her efforts… wherever her tongue travelled, the Prophetess was liberated from a little bit more of the befouling fluids. She ended up slithering all over her like a snake, Kida's person flowing up-and-down that prone woman so to follow the motions of her tongue.

Eventually, the nine-tailed fox elected to caress her face instead, stroking and kissing that pain-wrought visage like a lover. How she wished that things could be different… how she wished that Marissa had not been the Descendant, or that the return of the Archfoe had plagued someone else. Here, at the end, she could no longer hide from herself how much she cared for the girl.

The gobs of seed were removed drop by drop from her face, revealing a wincing and perplexed countenance underneath those plastered smears of alabaster. The human seemed conflicted about what was happening to her, unable to make sense of it. "Kida… What are you doing?” she weakly whispered. “Why are you with these evil—" 

She was interrupted as the Brunette's exploring lips were brought atop of her's. Joined in amorous caresses, she provided some much-needed moisture for the blonde’s dried lips, softening the aching tissue. Overloaded by the attention, Marissa attempted to shift her head from left-to-right so to avoid the many pecks, yet Kida was quick to follow her. It was enough to make the men cheer at the show. The two women were making out in front of her rapists and the blonde couldn't avoid it. "No… Why are you doing this?" she kept asking.

It felt like pain inside Kida’s chest, being so close to her. All of her stored-up emotions towards this girl was pouring out, robbing her of any self control… she just wanted to give her some pleasure before she needed to face that monster. 

Because… She loved her. 

It felt like madness to Kida, an unexplainable feeling beyond her ability to rationality, but it was overwhelming in its intensity. Fate, however would never allow them to be together. They would have this one single opportunity to unite their bodies as one… and she couldn't help herself. The young fox had to indulge in this fleeting moment, while it lasted.

With a sudden burst of motion, Marissa stiff-armed Kida off her, breaking their snug body-lock enough for both of them to gaze into each other's eyes. The strength of the shove made Kida’s heart ache… but the blonde girl didn't seek to disengage further. She just wanted to read the emotion on the brunnette’s face.

Within the indignity and sorrow of their deplorable predicament, the two young women got to share a single moment of soulful contact. For that short period, everything else seemed to vanish as they looked on each other. Gazing unblinking into each other eyes, the two communicated without a word being spoken, sealed within a spell of mutual knowledge. Marissa learned all she needed to know about Kida's heart, and Kida did so in return. The kitsune wasn’t sure if it was their connection through the bloodline and prophecy, or something more natural, but it seemed to her like they traded decades worth of experience with one another in those few seconds... years of affection and caring. Amid this torment and woe of the apocalypse, some kind of magic either arcane or hormonal had bought them a few seconds peace…

But only a few seconds. None of it changed the fact that they were still two youths up against sheer evil. Neither of them would ever get to experience the reality of a happy union between them.

"Maybe..." Marissa said, breathing the words. "...Maybe… in another lifetime…"

Kida's whole body tensed. It felt almost like a funeral for a life that neither of them could ever live, couldn’t even start. All that was left was to take advantage of the briefness moments that could contain some pantomime of it. "Lean back... let me," Kida whispered back, beginning to crawl down the Descendant's body. She didn't stop until reaching the girl's groin. Marissa allowed her legs to be parted wide, laying herself flat against that hard and unpleasant ground.

Nesting her mouth atop that battered and abused slit, Kida began offering it the most gentle treatment she could. While holding onto the townswoman's hips, she made her tongue go to work on it’s clitoral bud. Unlike the hands and tongues and cocks of the men, Kida didn’t manhandle her or use her roughly… she licked and stroked at a slow, soothing speed, careful not to aggravate the inflamed tissue. Marissa breathed hard, gasping before she placed a palm over one of her engorged nipples. The beautiful girl had her eyes squeezed tight, and Kida thought she could understand why. She’d already been raped… was now also being seduced right before what was to be her very own sacrifice. Syllana, however, had taught Kida well… and she was only all-to-happy to use that experience to the benefit of someone who deserved it. The kitsune's affectionate caresses very thoroughly began to break down her wall, building her towards a climax. 

Marissa started to writhe lightly, visage twisting in a similar manner to when the gang had desecrated her. Taking notice of this, all of the watching cultists began a derisive chuckle, reminding Kida that they were even there. Their sole moment of fondness wasn't allowed to be private or personal… But the brunette didn’t care. She wanted the intimacy either way, and if that was to be the cost of it, then so be it. That loathsome witch was reprehensible, but at least she was right about one thing - Better to experience the pleasures of the body once... before it was all over.

"Ooooh..." Marissa cooed, her back arching slightly as pleasure rippled through her. Her exhaustion from her ordeal prevented her from performing more athletic motions, but her twitches still showed her enjoyment of Kida’s efforts. With her clit having received its due, the Kitsune moved on to the rest of that inflamed sex, lapping across its profusely moistened surface. Her slick juices tasted a lot better than the men’s brackish cum. Knowing that this delicate sex was now properly warmed up, she greatly increased the animation of her tongue, striking and swatting with determined purpose. All of this pussy-enforced alacrity had swiftly melted Marissa sex, prepping her for the sort of catharsis that the onlooking brutes utterly failed to deliver - If Kida had her way, she was about to blind her with pure bliss. 

Marissa’s voice whined delightfully as the apex crested, filling Kida's vulpine ears with high-pitched delight. "Fwuu-huuuuhhhh!!!" the blonde cried, making her arousal ring loud as the Kitsune flickered her tongue over her again and again. It was shameless ecstasy — the most rippling catharsis of her life. Kida had been allowed to grant her something truly joyous and good. However, like all peaks, it was only allowed to exist for a few seconds… and then it was gone. 

Reality came rushing back to them. Judgment had come. It seemed time for the triumph of Evil.

"T-Thank you," the Descendant panted as cult soldiers reached down to grasp her shoulders and arms.

Before they could lift her, Kida lurched forward, planting a cum-coated kiss right on Marissa's lips. It took everyone off-guard, including the Prophetess herself. Clumsily kissing back against the kitsune's affections, Kida quickly broke their lovemaking and brought her mouth to the Ward's ear instead.

"When the Arcfoe finishes inside you… hit him with everything you have," she whispered, pulling back before the troopers could realize anything had happened.

Marissa gave her a dazed look as she was hauled upright, those pupils quickly focusing into a stare of recognition as she was returned onto both feet. It almost appeared as if she wanted to say something, to vocalize some bit of surprise. Then those lips fixed into a pursed slit. She gave a microscopic nod. She realized what needed to be done.

Kida couldn't give up, even if it seemed hopeless. She had to attempt something. If her sister Kitina could still possess the will to resist despite being caught in that hellish spiderweb, then so could she. They all owed the world that much. The world, themselves, her Clan, the dead townspeople, all that which wasn't beasts of anti-Creation like Narghai and Syllana.

***

Escorted by the cult warriors, the two young women quickly reentered the main area of the church itself. At its very end of that chamber sat the Fomorian on his throne of destruction. The Guardian’s sarcophagus had been repositioned so to stand near those potentates, forcing her to face the scene and witness what happened. All of her Clan-sisters had been sealed inside their undersized cages which hugged the chancel's far wall, save for the twins which knelt in absolute stillness close to the center of the room… and right before them knelt Syllana. The dark fox was bowed in what Kida felt sure was merely a pantomime of absolute obeisance before heightened dais that her Anti-God sat upon. "Master," that black-haired Kitsune spoke, her visage directed submissively towards the floor. "I have provided you your vengeance, as I promised. The bloodline progeny of the women, mortal and fox alike who sealed you away are here. Now, the descendant of Brighid’s chosen will feel your wrath.” Rising with the graveness of high priestess in ceremony, the sorceress turned around and headed for that collection of people. Placing a hand on Marissa's shoulder, she took possession of her. As the two walked back towards the altar, Kida and the guards moved over towards the flanks, positioning themselves on the opposite end of Kitina's sarcophagus. Casting a glance towards her sister, it seemed as if the Guardian was absorbed in some of trance, her eyes closed as she breathed steadily.

"Hmmm," the Fomorian growled, leaning forwards as if gazing at a bug. Those eyes seemed to blaze as he beheld the object of all his rancor. Seeing him this up-close, all Kida could discern was a wall of inexorable enmity, with no other emotion shining underneath. How could one creature be so singleminded in its loathing? Did he operate purely on instinct? Or had some madness formed within him during his imprisonment. Whatever he was... it was nothing that Kida could readily call sentience any longer. 

"I can smell the stench of the Goddess on you..." his voice rumbled. Syllana slowly drifted away as he spoke, placing herself before Kida and the guardsmen, just in front of her twins. "Once again, was she too afraid to come here herself?"

When she had walked into the Abbey, Marissa had tried displaying a front of resoluteness and bravery. Though she faced the behemoth with unbelievable valor, now that she stood before him, Kida could instantly spot the cracks of queasiness and unease in her posture as she wilted beneath this monster’s singular attention. He was like the incarnation of some primal threat. Like an anti-life directed towards her — a thing that should not exist in creation.

"I know nothing of which you speak," the Ward replied with a nervous tone. Kida was stunned that she had found the courage for words… she felt her own were stuck deep in her lungs and she couldn’t have cut them loose with a sword. “All I've ever know is this time, this century, this place in history. The kitsune have told me about the legend of your feud with my supposed ancestor... but I do not know it. It is foreign to all of us. To me... you are a reverberation from a time utterly forgotten. So please... leave me and this world. We do not know you — and you do not know us. This is not the world that you remember."

Kida’s eyes went wide. There was power in those words… magic and grace and strength. They were not the words of a mortal, no matter how brave and knowing. They were the words of a prophet. Marissa spoke from the perspective of a human… but the power in her voice was no such thing. “I am not the…”

Unfortunately, neither was the thing she spoke with. Narghai wasn't even something that belonged in this world. The Beast began to chuckle.

"woman who sealed you away..." Marissa finished, her strength seeming to fail her at the end, her voice growing weak in the sound of Narghai’s laughter.

"But you are," he replied, his voice low enough to shake the stones. "Her blood, her power, runs through you. You are both of this world… and you are not uniquely created beings. You exist as a continuation of her.” He sneered. “It is… disgusting. Derivative. That is the madness of this... creation, as the Gods elected to call it."

"You blame me for her actions?" Marissa said.

"Blame?" he asked, repeating the word as if it was an absurdity. "There is no blame to be found in all of this. Your mind is diseased. I slaughtered millions before she stopped me, as I shall continue doing until my existence ends or until there is nothing else to destroy, and existence reverts back to what it was before the Gods came.” As Kida looked at him, she saw the truth. Narghai wasn’t an individual, like everyone else in the room. He wasn’t even a god. He was something darker, some timeless force, the antithesis of creation embodied into shape. When he destroyed everything around him, he didn’t even need to take an action. It was just the consequence of his existence, free in the world. 

“This... thing that you call reality, is not the truth," he continued. "Creation is a... phenomenon of matter which replicates itself into perpetuity.” The Fomorian sneered. “It is a system of lies that veils the truth, what this universe truly is… what existed before matter came into being. You are a part of it. This church is a part of it. This very throne that I sit on. Everything is." He laughed as he swatted away the gradiose seating, the cracking of stone sounding as effortlessly as Kida would have crushed parchment. "You are all beings of this unnatural system, personifications of it, continuations. I am that which existed before. Instead of Creation, I knew the true reality, the true purity, the actual formless and chaotic and timeless void. You are a continuation of her within the same Creation, the same replication of lies as everyone else in this wretched universe."

Everyone in the room seemed to flinch away from his words, even Syllana… even if it looked like she was the only one who truly understood them. Marissa could show him nothing in reply but perplexion. "I... I do not know of what you speak."

"That does not matter," he smiled… and as if a light had shone on him, Kida could suddenly just how… enormous he was, how terrifying the strength and power of his form was. "You will be undone. You will cease to exist. And I will show the lie called Creation my force. Now, show me what that Goddess Brighid has gifted you."

The Beast took a step forward. In reflex, Marissa performed an outpouring of her holy power. Sun-bright blazes shot against his body, impacting against his sculptured muscles, ricocheting off his chest and leaving a black-scorched area behind. That deadly energy instead rebounded towards Kida's position. The brunette Kitsune leaped out of the way. Syllana casually raised one hand, conjuring a ward of blue fire before her that effortlessly deflected the energy away. Some of the awed zealots were not so lucky as to be behind her, or as quick as Kida, and took a blast full-on. Large chunks of their persons were turned abruptly into ash, that soot falling off into heaps on the ground and leaving disconnected body-parts in their wake which tumbled over. Those fanatics gaped at the destruction of their peers, yet showed only amazement and no anger. They were quickly back to reverently staring at their deity. Kida barely noticed… her eyes were all for the dead soldiers… and their weapons, still intact on their corpses. 

Seeing the minor damage to his person, Narghai grinned. "Pathetic!” he declared. “You are even weaker than the first iteration that the Goddess sent after me. And you have no army of Kitsune to shield you with their lives!" 

Advancing, a multi-colored burst of firefight broke out between them. The Descendant harassed that monster with sun-resplendent rays and he countered with flames of darkness and purple. Marissa stood her ground, yet it was like a mere woman resisting an onrushing bull. The Fomorian simply walked her down. Soon, they were within grappling range, and when it became a contest of muscles, it was no contest at all. 

"NO!" she yelled as he grasped her wrists, that slender body-part almost slimmer than a single one of his fingers. The Archenemy wrestled her down onto the ground. Despite his speech of god-like aloofness, the monster was much excited for what was to come… Kida could clearly see that his monstrously large cock was jutting rigid from his body like a weapon. 

As it touched her sensitive womanhood, her scream of resolution transformed into a shriek of pain. "Yes,” he said with a growl. “You will be violated, and you will die… right in front of the people who had always tried to protect you!" the devil-horned demon snarled right into her face. "And then, I will resume my slaughter of the rest of humanity. Your very species will suffer woe the likes of which you were not designed to be able to imagine."

Surrounded by fanatical onlookers and fox-holding cages, that Beast began to take her in the most straightforward way, as if he simply could not wait for another position. With her legs forced apart between his hips, he mustered that immense fatness towards her pussy. Just watching it made Kida shudder. Only the a Kitsune's divinely-gifted regeneration had enabled them to survive a rape by him. If he were to fuck Marissa for any extended time, the only outcome could be her death. Undeterred… no, excited… at this prospect, he began pressuring in while effortlessly pinning her arms.

"This is where it starts, apprentice," Syllana whispered with much amusement. “The destruction of your entire Clan's quest… Ended with the desecration of one. Little. Girl.”

The fox-girls within their cages whimpered and sobbed, averting their eyes in the face of inevitable defilement. Kida felt a personal implosion of her own, but not due to the breaching of some arcane mission, instead suffering at seeing the person she loved so crudely violated. This bond was worth more to her than untold generations of vigil. Marissa was now the world to her… and she had to remain motionless as it was vandalized.

Casting eyes towards her sister, she found Kitina yet unmoving. The Protector seemed to be... gathering her strength. Waiting for some critical moment.

"Iiiiiaaaaahhhh!!!" the Ward erupted as that enormous cock was forced into her. Her pussy was torn-open, made into a chasm, parted in a dimension that shouldn't be humanly possible. Upon the goblinoid face of that antediluvian Fomorian, there was base-born satisfaction at violating something as beautiful and spirited as her. It distinctly reminded Kida of the coarse lusts she had seen on the boys who previously had their way with her. The ugly urge to destroy and desecrate seemed to be strangely shared between all creatures no matter how powerful and ancient.

With that vaginal gateway spread, he began feeding her his prodigious organ. Marissa squealed and writhed underneath him, making frantic outbursts of activity as much as the confines he gave her would allow. It was plaintive that she was enduring agony absolute. That big beastial body encumbered her immensely.

"I hope that your Goddess can sense this… Because this is how I'm going to fuck her too! I'll pump you until your womb ruptures!" Narghai sneered. Positioned on-top of her, his bulk began to bob. Mere short thrusts of his musculature punted into her frail humanity with nearly killing force. Nothing in existence was supposed to handle such a creature, now one of its more delicate members bore that full brunt. He wasn't merely striking his dick in to achieve some need for ejaculation. He sought an undoing of her very life with his dick. Marissa shook as her sex was broken beneath the assault. "I will plow you deliberately,” he promised her. “Just to make sure that you survive to feel at least my first load. After all, I wouldn't want to end this before you suffer through the first apex.” Narghai laughed in dark delight. “This cursed existence made intercourse pleasurable as a reward for the vile cockroaches that inhabit it… it is my delight to use it oppose their intention. Instead of reproduction and bliss, you will only be inflicted with death and anguish!"

"Giiiaaaaahhhh!" Marissa bellowed, her mien a mask of unbelievable pain. Kida feared that she wouldn't be able to hold on, that some insanity would malform her mind before the critical juncture even arrive. Tears slid down her cheek… but she had to remain ready... and hope that through some blessing, Marissa would be able to retain her wherewithal. Syllana was utterly absorbed in the sight, smiling in delight. Kida took one small step to her left. A few thrusts later, she took a second.

The Descendant's power hadn't appeared weaker to Narghai because the Goddesses powers had faltered over time. 

It had seemed weaker because the Ward had been holding back.

Making sure that she was standing behind the entire row of zealots, Kida crouched down. Off the ash-covered floor, she soundlessly retrieved two shortswords. Everyone else was to engage in the monumental event going on before them to notice. Everyone save Kitina.

"Aaaarrrhhhaaa!" the Blonde kept screaming, incandescent sparkles streaming from her outstretched palms like conjured fire. This unnatural sex was taking an impossibly large tool into her body, her slit utterly impaled. One could see her pubic mound bulging as that enormity jutted into her. The Nine-Tailer wondered if he had stricken right through the cervix and so dug directly into her womb. If he did, then it would be like giving birth in reverse, eerily fitting given his nature as an anti-life. And he was pumping faster… he was approaching his climax.

Encased in her sarcophagus, the Guardian began pushing against her spiderweb. Wearing a countenance of absolute concentration, Kitina made those taut strings bend outward beneath her muscles. All of that silk promptly dug into her figure, inflicting a level of agony on that valiant warrior comparable to what Marissa was undergoing. Despite that, and in spite of her previously bellows of extreme anguish, she did not cease moving or utter a single sound. It was as if she was some mystriarch who had uncovered the secrets of ignoring pain. Eventually, she leaned forward so much that the web began to strain, minute droplets of blood emerging all across her skin as if threatening to shred her into a mess of sliced meat. 

It was enough to finally get Syllana’s attention. The dark fox chuckled as if witnessing the most unbelievable thing she had ever seen. "Oh please..." she tittered, utterly incredulous.

Narghai's ramming had grown all the more brutish. He was grunting along with every pump. The Master of Destruction and Evil wasn't concerned with Kitina's incomprehensible feat at all. He was unswerving thrusting to fill her pussy with sperm.

"What are you intending to do?” Syllana questioned aloud, considering the Protector's feat something that could only be met with mockery. “Make yourself into chunks of beef? Did I not already explain to you that jorogumo webbing cannot be torn?" 

Syllana wasn’t seeing things right. Only Kida understood what her sister was doing… providing a distraction. 

Kida might not have trained with the intensity of her sister, but she was still one of the protectors of the Descendant… and that meant that she had been taught to use a blade since she was old enough to hold one. Drawing both shortswords from their scabbard with a practiced twist and spin that send the casings flying, she slew every man in front of her with swift flurries of her two hands. That duel-sworded spin slew everyone in her path, ending their lives of a dozen cultists before any of them could even realize what was happened. Alone among the hypnotized watchers, only Syllana was alert enough to notice the noise of steel penetrating and cleaving flesh. Swirling in a delayed reaction due to her humored attention towards the Protector, she barely managed to dodge a thrown shortsword as it hurled towards her face.

"Damnit!" she cursed, head jerking savagely to the side. The blade slid by, rasping against her cheek. With a thin slit of blood created across that smooth surface, she glared hatefully like an enraged predator towards her treacherous apprentice. "You fool!" she hisses as the cut on her face closed right before Kida’s eyes. "I offered you life. I offered you power. I offered you salvation! You think double-crossing me at a moment like this was ever going to succeed? You are much dumber than I ever thought you'd be!” she hissed as she drew her own blade from her hip. “You've achieved nothing but giving up your life!"

And the chestnut-haired kitsune grinned. "You thought I was aiming for your head?” Kida snarkily replied back.

"What!?" Syllana erupted, gazing over her shoulder.

Syllana had even told her. Jorogumo silk couldn’t be torn… it had to be cut. That tossed weapon had penetrated into the interior wall of the torture sarcophagus, severing some of that strained spider-web as it dug in. Those sliced strands enabled were enough to enable movement out of one of the Protector's arms. Grasping the sword's handle, she cut a downward cleave so to sever off more strings.

"No!" the black-furred Kitsune yelled, not with worry or alarm, but with consternation and anger. They were still not a threat to her. Merely an annoyance ruining her moment. A distraction to the ritual.

In the same moment, Narghai had managed to pump himself to orgasm. That incomprehensible, eldrich creature hilted himself in Marissa, surrendering his senses to the blindness of an orgasm. Having brutalized her sex, he now resolved to fill it up with seed. That buried dick spurted out semen that possessed the heat of magma, creating vicious sizzling sounds as it landed into that holy uterus. The noise that the Descendant created was akin to someone getting eroded away from the inside. Not only were her vaginal lips so inhumanly outstretched that they neared the points of bursting, but she was also forced to hold this position as he dumped his organ-destroying sperm inside her.

Kitina was severing strings after strings. Before the thaumaturge was able to step forward an arrest her helpless, she was outside of its embrace. The Outlander drew her own sword. Of course she had elected to deal with the elder sister before the treacherous younger one. Kitina was the only one who was even remotely a threat. "You idiot," she spat at the Guardian. "You are too weak. All you've managed to sire is a quicker death!"

“Get her Kitina!” someone said. Kida turned, eyes wide. All of the caged kitsune turned their gazes so to behold their heroine performing her final stand. They all had hope again… perhaps a fools hope. The Sorceress utterance held not an iota of falsehood… That spiderweb had enervated the Guardian so thoroughly that their leader was unable to properly function, bleeding from a hundred tiny cuts all over her skin. To her horror, she noticed that they were healing slowly… very, very slowly, the venom of the Jorogumo web crippling her regeneration. All that Kida had left to fight with was the desperation of death. 

This was the last stand of their Clan.

“Cassandra!” She shouted to her friend, although she wasn’t sure which she spoke to. “Sophitia! Now! Help me!”

The two blue-haired twins just moaned, looking at her with eyes empty of anything but terror. They trembled in time with one another, shaking like a leaf in perfect sync… and neither rose to her feet.

Kida didn’t have time to try to persuade them.

Meanwhile, the Fomorian had kept dumping his seed into the woman they were supposed to protect. The Blonde was vibrating underneath him as if having lost control of her body. Despite having finished his climax and leaving behind the moment of blissful oblivion to his surroundings, the skirmish seemed to not worry him at all. "Your loyal Kitsune are attempting to set you free,” he worded, voice baleful and almighty. “How pitiful. They so easily trade their lives for yours.”

At that moment, Kida leapt into the air and dove towards his skull with a downward plunge of her shortsword. With Syllana distracted, she had free aim at the monster that was the cause of all of this. Intent on burying her weapon into his brain as if sheathing her sword deep into a mountain, she thrust down with all her weight, all of her strength, tails swinging to give her a tiny additional shred of power. Connecting, the impact made the bones in her arm ring. Her blade-tip drove through his skin, penetrating the bare outline of his protective skull… and then snapped against its hardness as if being a twig used as a lance. Her sole means of attack broke into a dozen shard right before her wide eyes.

"Cunt!" the Fomorian blared, turning his horned head in her direction and staring directly at her with the top-part of that shortsword still attached to his skull.

Seeing that mass of demon-like ugliness snarl her way nearly stopped the lithe Kitsune's heart. Unhanding one of Marissa's wrist, he used it to clutch at the Nine-Tailer's torso like a giant. Kida felt a crushing agony dig into her person as he crushed her with the pure power of his grip. Kida screamed as she felt ribs break beneath that grip… but the small respite was all the freedom that the Descendant needed — Her pain-paralysis was not complete. Raising one palm towards his jutting chin, she directed her emotive spellcraft towards one point-blank discharge.

"Giiiaaahh!!!" the Fomorian roared as those holy fires struck against his jaw, scorching the area ruthlessly. He was such a ferocious monster that hearing him elicit screams of pain seemed unreal. His hurt came not only from the unexpectedness of the supernatural ray, but also from the surprise of its strength since the girl had held back on her power previously. Rising quickly upright, he hurled Kida away, sending her body flying away like a swatted fly. She flew across the chamber, fast enough that she heard air rushing in her ears as she soared. Her person tumbled and rolled as it crashed into the floor, becoming entangled in her very tails during the scramble. An instinctual thought raced through her mind that she needed to get upright and ready as soon as she had impacted back down to earth. But... her body would not obey. Frenzy-minded, she rose onto her knees, then her posture grew wobbly. The malachite-eyed Kitsune collapsed back down into the dust and debris as the pain belatedly hit her through the shock.

She was too weak. "Wha--wha?" she whimpered, unable to believe that her own muscles were failing her so. This was such an important moment. Why couldn't she fight back?

The Demon's strike had battered her bones and muscles. Her Kitsune regeneration needed time to work. Despite this severe damage, it made her feel helpless and worthless. Marissa and her sister needed help right now! They were overwhelmed! Why couldn't she help them?

Gazing towards the end of that church, she saw there were two unwinnable battles going on. Naked, Kitina had actually managed to get the Sorceress on the backfoot. Even though it was obvious that she would emerge the victor, Syllana was grimacing with frustration at what setbacks the skilled kitsune was forcing on her… but Kida could see clearly that the Guardian was only managing to achieve that by keeping her reacting, and the only way to press her hard enough to do that in her state was by recklessly ignoring her own defences...

A spirit-destroying realization overcame Kida.

Her sister was going to die.

Kitina wasn’t even trying to defend herself. Syllana’s counter attacks dug deep gashes into her flesh. She was bleeding from horrendous cuts, all-red areas of her figure streaking out blood. If the cruel sorceress stopped right now, it was possible… possible… that the Goddess’ blessing would enable her to heal from this fast enough to keep it from killing her… but Kitina fought on and with horrified eyes Kida witnessed additional cuts be applied in every exchange. A virtually maddening ire shone in Syllana's eyes that she couldn't dispose herself of this relentless person. Kida had to see this stopped. She couldn't allow her sister's life to be ended right in front of her!

"Kida!" the Guardian shouted. How many times had she heard her sister shout her name like… thousands? Tens of thousands? Cries of annoyance, of exasperation, of dismay. There was none of that now… no disappointment, no aggravation, just a simple cry for action. "Assist the Descendant! She is our only hope!"

Kitina spoke of hope… even though she was already dead. Her sense of hopefulness extended past her own life.

Sidestepping a forceful lunge, Syllana managed to dodge her sister’s body past her. With her backside exposed, all that the Sorceress needed was a simple plunge. Stabbing with her sword, she made its steel slide right through Kitina's torso. Kida reacted as if she experienced it herself. It made such a sickly, tearing sound. She thought it a finishing stroke.

Turning around so vigorously that Syllana's grip of her own blade was lost, an almost blood-covered Kitina faced her adversary. Dropping her useless weapon, she suddenly lurched towards her as if performing a tackle. Syllana's eyes went wide as she too was impaled by that forwards-protruding blade-tip, incensed upon being pulled into a grapple. Fighting on, she kept the incensed sorceress occupied, pinned to the ground.

Kida's sister was an amazing person. She just wished that she could have ever been allowed to tell her that in person.

Returning her eyes towards the main duel ongoing, she found Marissa in a similar situation. The two spell-users were blasting away against each other with forces of pure energy. It caused explosions of multi-colored light, billowing smoke-clouds that spoke of the intensity of their discharges. Yet, somehow, this battle seemed even more one-sided than the one between Kitina and Syllana. Narghai was battle and destruction made incarnate. The amount of power he threw against her could not be held off for long.

Kida remembered the old legends. The Prophetess needed time to muster a sealing-rite. It really didn't take longer than a score of seconds. But Narghai would never offer such a lull in the fighting. What could she possibly do to provide such a distraction? Pushing past the pain of her knitting bones, Kida forced herself to her feet.

An enormous fire-orb appeared between Narghai's hands in the second before it blasted down right in front of Marissa. She avoided it, barely, being flung back very similarly to how Kida herself had been swatted across the room from its sheer monstrous impact. The two of them were disengaged.

The furious attack kicked up a major dust-storm. For a moment, the room was enshrouded with smoke-screens of minute particles of ash, soot and grime. Walking through that transitory yet blinding haze, he allowed the sounds of her hurtful whimpering and groaning to guide him. Narghai appeared before his downed adversary towering and triumphant. Marissa lacked her kitsune allies’ abilities of regeneration. She could not withstand such a tumble.

"Now, you die!" he spoke, opening his hand as if about to direct another pyre of flame.

Kida wasn’t much of an illusionist by kitsune standards… but in the middle of the chaos of a battle and a duststorm, even an incompetent child could have done it. The illusion of Marissa vanished right as Narghai unleashed energy upon it. Realizing his mistake, he uttered an annoyed roar just as Kida ran right at him. 

Faking a lunge towards his head, Kida dove in-between his legs, emerging on the other side. He didn't even turn for her. Spotting the real Marissa struggling to get to her knees in the distance, he headed her way. Kida was such a non-factor that he didn't even feel an urge to kill her.

But, like everyone else, he had underestimated her… Kida had been more prepared than that.

Running, jumping, and clutching, she affixed herself onto his musclebound backside. He gave another offhanded slap as if trying to smash a fly, which the Kitsune barely avoided. With such chiseled musculature, it was easy to climb towards his neck… and gripping a fistful of severed Jorogumo silk in both hands, he corded it around his back and yanked backward, driving both feet into the small of his back as he did.

The force of the yank, the choke, the leverage, the venom… combined, it was, just barely, enough. "UUHGG!" Narghai croaked upon being garroted. He attempted to grab for the spidersilk wrapped around him, but his huge hands were unable to find anything solid to grasp onto. He stumbled around flummoxed, distracted, flailing in an attempt to reach Kida with one huge hand and crush her like a grape. 

Across the room, Marissa gaped spotting her heroics.

"SEAL HIM!!!" Kida cried at the top of her lungs.

"But you're on top of hi—" Marissa countered.

"SEAL HIM!!!" she repeated, keeping that strangulation tug strong. “NOW!”

Riding his bulk like a clutching insect, Kida kept pulling at Narghai as the Prophetess prepared her spell that could end this. Flapping wildly with both hands, he aimed blindly, his hugeness his sole advantage to landing a hit. Kida dodged and weaved on the nape of his neck, almost getting pulverized with every frantic slap.

The sealing-powers was starting to muster, emerging as a nexus of azure lighting in-between her hands.

What was she doing, Kida thought with a distant kind of horror… a horror that felt like it was happening to someone else. If she rode him like this… she’d be caught in the sealing spell too. She’d be trapped with the monster.

Realizing at last danger that he was in, the Archfoe grew even wilder. He struck and bashed. The fact that any of those blows could kill her didn't seem all that bad in comparison to being occluded inside his magical prison for a eternity.

Kida realized what was happening. She was sacrificing herself for those she loved. Not only her life, No... something much worse. She would be locked up inside there with him. The being that horrified her the very most. Forever, trapped in an eternal prison with a furious incarnation of destruction. A fate significantly worse than death, she felt sure. Kida felt herself laugh, half mad. How fate could be so ironic and cruel. How could it have been her to make such a sacrifice? The black sheep of the Clan whose sense of faith was always under question? Practically an apostate… it was going to be her to make the ultimate sacrifice for her faith. 

She looked at the kitsune in cages, watching with wide, horrified eyes. She looked at her best friends, kneeling on the ground, bound by fear and despair far more tightly than any bonds of metal or rope. She looked at her sister, fighting desperately… and she looked at the glowing form of Marissa, gathering energy, terror filling her gaze… perhaps the only one that knew what was about to happen.

Syllana had been wrong. She had plenty of faith… in them.

Through the smoke and the haze, through the pain and exhaustion and desperation, Kida saw Syllana and her sister. The black-furred fox had managed to disengage from her finally, leaving Kitina’s body limp on the ground. She looked over at the fight, her gaze flicking between Narghai and Marissa, her eyes wide and furious. "NO!" Syllana yelled, shocked alarm sounding in her voice. Her arm erupted into flame as she called up her dark fire, preparing to unleash it…

And Kitina bit her leg.

“YOU LITTLE FUCKING CUNT,” Syllana roared, pointing her glowing arm downward. “DIE ALREADY!”

Kida and Kitina met eyes. 

Beholding her little sister doing everything possible to put a stop to that murderous being, that heroic Kitsune seemed to find peace in her eyes.

Then Syllana screamed in outrage and blue fire washed over her sister like a boiling tide. When it passed, not even bones were left.

Marissa's begotten ritual had reached a potent juncture. Those flares of starlight glowed so intensely that the brightness blurred out the shape of her hands. The magic infesting the ether was perceptible through the entire church, replete as if replacing the oxygen within. 

Narghai managed an over-the-shoulder punch which connected with Kida hard enough to make her head ring, all of her senses going groggy. She heard bone snap, but oddly, she didn’t feel it… her whole body felt numb with exertion, like she had nothing left to give but was giving it anyway. Despite this vicious blow, she maintained her chokehold. The spiderweb was digging agonizingly into the flesh of her palms, cutting into them and sending blood pouring forth. She could feel it grinding against the hardness of her bones. Could feel the venom coursing through her. There seemed a genuine risk that this silk would slice right through her handhold, ending her coup of his reign of darkness in the process. Power lashed out between Narghai and Marissa like blades, slicing through the air and and walls and cage bars as effortless as if they were butter. One of those came within an instant of taking Kida in her neck and cutting her head from her body. She ducked, and it sliced her right ear off halfway up cleaner than any knife, a stinging, monstrous pain that made her want to shriek and curl up into a ball.

Instead, she kept holding the garrote and tightened it.

The magic inside Marissa's hands had grown so strong that it became a blare. It was a droning, vibrating, mounting noise — like a power signifying the end-times. Panicked, that black-furred Sorceress ran towards it, hoping to somehow see it stopped. 

Gazing directly into that blinding light which now constituted the Descendant, Kida found that its flickers would momentarily unveil her resplendent visage. Even as she was casting this great piece of divine magic, worry shone within her features. She didn't want to seal away Kida too. It killed her spirit to do so. Even though Narghai could mean the end of everything, sacrificing but one life to see it prevented seemed like an unbearable torture to perform. 

"NOOO!!!" Syllana screamed. 

"Perhaps in another lifetime," Kida mouthed, hoping the blonde could read her lips. 

"NOOOOO!!!" that rapidly-sprinting witch shrieked. 

"What value has centuries of wait for someone who is timeless!? You're only stalled your doom!" the Fomorian howled in fury. 

And then the energized spell reached its apex. The power of the gods was made manifest. For just a second, Kida thought she saw an outline surrounding Marissa… that of a statuesque woman, pale of skin and red of hair, glowing like the sun and surrounding the prophet like a cloak. Silence grasped the room like a hand around the throat, as if the herald of something magnificent. Gusts of wind erupted from her positioning, driving outward in every direction, brushing away all the dust and ash in the room like the breath of a hurricane. 

Then power blasted outward. 

It was as if all the powers of nature exploded at once. It was as if the sun had descended upon the earth. In its overmastering fury, a binding was enforced upon that antemundane being. As a being not of this Creation, he was identified for banishment, whisked away into a formless yet delimited plane of existence. The prison would be different this time, Kida knew instinctively. Deeper… stronger. Buried far beneath the earth, where hopefully no one would ever find him to free him again.

Narghai's being disintegrated into nothingness as it traveled to its exile within the ether — and Kida went with him. 

Then the Magic worked its fury upon creation, rupturing and demolishing all that stood in Brighid's path...


	11. Epilogue

The experience of void was... incomprehensible.

Kida drifted through… nothingness, feeling her thoughts run slowly. To the Kitsune, it seemed like the space was timeless, existing outside the ordinary flow of history, or something close to it… it was an state of existence that her species was incapable to really understanding, something she was never meant to experience. In here, she would exist in perpetual isolation from such concepts of the word she had grown up in… unable to age, or die, or to make any real change at all to herself. It was utterly... alien, an inescapable nothingness. 

This existence was the sacrifice that she had made to seal the Fomorian away… being sealed away with the monster, so the world would be safe. 

As if thinking for him made it real, Narghai abruptly appeared before her, suddenly materializing out of the mist. The shockingly quick appearance of his baleful body terrified her… In this altered-reality, she could not experience anything absolute… like death… but that wasn’t much of a comfort. Pain and terrors could wreck her without end here. 

Turning, Kida began to sprint through dimensionless space… trying desperately to run and going nowhere at all. Seconds later, the Archfoe was soon upon her. He clutched her tails like an eagle catching a snake. "Congratulations, little fox,” he growled at her. He didn’t seem angry… or at least, no more angry than he had outside. “Your heroics, coupled with those of your sun-haired friend, have managed to seal me away once more. You are to be commended… But at what cost?” Though there were no ground to stand upon, that Demon lifted her via those tails, rendering her helpless. “Now you are trapped in here — with me!"

"We stopped you!" the Kitsune shouted back, wishing to assert the value of what she had done. "You cannot slay any more!" 

Demonic cackling resounded in that hollow, mocking all that she had won. "Do you still not understand? I am timeless. Thousands of your years matters naught to me. Tomorrow or ten thousand years hence, I will be free… and my wrath upon your reality will be manifest. Yet now, I shall at least not be spending this imprisonment in my lonesome. I have the two of you to entertain me with!” he declared. 

Kida’s blood froze. “…what?” she whispered. 

“Your insolence will be repaid a thousand fold," Narghai promised. "Already I have begun making my vengeance on your lover." As if banishing a cloak of shadows, Kida was allowed a vision of the Ward. In the church, he had promised to fuck until she was but a corpse. Now, in here, that seemed accomplished. She was splayed out lifeless and unconscious on the darkness that was their surroundings, covered in thick ropes of creamy sperm and with both of her nether-holes gaping. He had already violated impossibly thoroughly… But in here, Marissa couldn’t escape into death. She wouldn’t age… she wouldn’t rest… she wouldn’t even have the comfort of going mad. The Fomorian would be able to rape them as much as he liked without restraints. 

“You should have heard her,” he snarled as he glared down at the woman. “She locked herself in here as well. To save you, she said. That no matter what, you would be together.” Narghai’s laugh as cruel and dark and filled with amusement. “Your love has doomed her as well. Now… prepare to beg your Goddess for death!" 

Overwhelmed with terror, Kida struggled against the archenemy and was overmastered in seconds as he attacked like a rapacious animal. Knowing that she could do nothing to escape nor nothing to prevent this was soul-rending. She was trapped with the embodiment of nightmares… and now he was going to rape her!

Turning her around in the air as if she was a weightless doll, Narghai forced her down to his crotch. That gigantic and monstrous cock bumped against her face as it hung at eye-level, and witnessing its dark-skinned enormity at such close proximity felt like a wildfire inside her heart. She displayed none of the formidable self-control that her sister had shown when getting raped by this behemoth from pre-history. 

Excited to get going, that colossal serpent between his legs began to twitch. It jerked into full on rigidity within seconds, growing harder with each spasm. Kida felt herself be placed under its shadow as it jutted upright, like a mace ready to batter her down. Just seeing its size made her lips quiver and refuse to remain in place. Thoughtless like a prey fleeing for its life, her head was grasped by one overpowering hand. 

He intended to rape her orally first. 

That bulbous tip lanced between the fluttering aperture in-between her lips. Shoving forward, his dick utterly quashed the strength of her jaws. It was as if she was force-feed something colossal via overwhelming strength. Awed, before she knew it that demon-cock was already shoved up against her throat, her mouth forced impossibly wide until she heard her bones creaking. "Nggghhhi!" Kida squealed, having something impossible big pushing against her throat. Even at this narrowed plunge, her natural tightness was nothing to him. There was no obstacle made by divinity or nature that Narghai could not brute-force his way through — Her snug body-parts were just something for him to violate and destroy. 

The Fomorian lunged, charging half his cock down her throat. Instantly, she gagged and groaned, feeling that entire orifice to be woefully outstretched. With her windpipe burning from the pain of tearing, he humped incessantly, using a series of hard jabs that brought it rapidly all the way down, buried so deep in her she could feel it’s pulse against her heart. Though she choked badly, she was only too grimly aware that asphyxiation was no threat… just an agony. She couldn't die anyway. She didn’t need to breathe… so why did its lack hurt so much? 

When at last the kitsune’s head rested against his pelvis, Kida already felt ruined on the first thrust… he had accomplished the abhorred feat of forcing her to swallow his entire prong. Through the brutal insertion, her malachite eyes bulged and poured forth salty tears down her face. This was not even something that Kida could identify as sex… it was simply destruction with a cock as the weapon, but that sadistic behemoth wanted it badly. Before she knew it, her snugly hugging lips were touching against the base of his toughened manhood, interconnecting victim and violator fully. The discomfort going on inside her beleaguered body was limitless and defied imagination, much less description. 

"This is what I did to your sister," he stated. "This is what I made her suffer through."

Having impaled her, he could now think of nothing but fucking that squeezing and contracting orifice. He began moving her head back-and-forward, making her battered body clench on his cock as it stroked in and out. She couldn’t suck… hell, even if she had the air, her lungs didn’t have the capacity to suck this monstrous thing… but he didn’t seem to care, relishing the tight destruction of her body instead. For the imprisoned fox, it felt as if her skull was about to explode any second now from internal pressure. It seemed unreal that something within her wouldn't just purely pop and end this massacre… but despite this incomprehensible fit and desecration of her mouth and neck and chest, the Fomorian continued to indulge in his unthinkable pleasure, doing everything possible to please the lustful rage of his cock. 

Were this in reality, then Kida would have blacked out several times over. Her breathing-tube was completely blocked, it's delicate membrane chaffed mercilessly by that aggressively-rutting dong. The torment grew so all-consuming that she lost track of any progress that could be made… all she experienced were his hips rutting against her forehead, muscle slaps so powerfully that it rattled the brain inside her skull. Like their existence inside this prison, it seemed endless. But to Narghai, this seemed a multitudinous and boundless joy, a single-minded want for rape fulfilled. 

When he finally came, it was as a violent deluge. Thick spunk shot down her deeply-penetrated throat, compelling Kida to gulp all of that chunky liquid down. Stuffed with cock-meat as she was, she couldn’t produce any flexing motions to swallow, but it didn’t matter… he was cumming directly into her stomach anyway, his inhuman seed sluicing down her tube with just the force of his ejection. This horrid cum would be her only meal for their entire stay within this timeless hellhole, she realized… there was nothing else to eat here. Consuming such slimy glop seemed worse to her than living without anything at all. 

"Uuggh! Uuuaah!" she retched as the prodigious hard-on finally slipped from her mouth, regurgitating bundles of dumpy white seed. 

The hate-fueled fusillade into her body seemed to have satisfied him not one bit… his cock still precisely as hard as it had been before. "Learn to love that desecrating feeling," his stentorian voice stated. "The number of times that you will experience it is legion. The first, or the last, it will be indiscernible to you." 

Swiftly, Kida was switched around and pushed onto all fours. The Archfoe squatted while grasping onto her multitude of billowy tails. It didn't take long for that now well-lathered cockhead to bump against the Kitsune's pussy. Feeling its size down at that intimate hole gave her such a chill that her lower-body felt like a glacier, and she closed her eyes. No man had ever… 

"The Kitsune… perpetual virgins,” Narghai laughed. “This hymen will be ruptured an untold amount of times." And then he bashed against that prim pink hole. 

The scream she let out was one of pure terror as her pussy was hit with a member that simply wasn't supposed to fit her. A primal instinct in her that cared not at all for logic screamed to be heard… warning that if that thing went inside her, then she would be split apart. No matter her supernatural durability, no woman her size could survive this! It would be her demise!

"NNNNOOOOO!" she shrieked, squirming and wiggling, unable to focus on anything but the stupidly big cock attempting to enter via her womanhood. Her lips were extended widely, growing oblong then rounded and finally distorting so broadly that they could no longer be described as maintaining a circular shape! His power was simply unstoppable and able to perform whatever feat of ruination that he designed. As the painful hyper-extension of her sex finally reached such a width as to be able to house him, Kida was bleeding on to that dick and so wrecked with trauma and anguish that death would have been a welcome friend. "AAAGHHH! INARI! BRIGHID! LET ME DIEEE! AAAAAOOOOOHH!" the brown-haired kitsune blared at the top of her lungs. The hellacious impalement was so horrifying that it brought out all the primal emotions of agony and terror out of her system and into her voice. She was no longer even able to focus on how she had got here. Kida's past itself felt erased. All she knew was the torment of being hate-fucked into oblivion by Narghai! 

"EEEYYYYAAAAHHHH! AAAA-AAAA-AAAAUUUUUHHH! OOOHH GOOODDDEEESSSS NOOOOO!" she screamed like a dying woman, shrieking at the top of her lungs as if she was convinced that her death-cries could penetrate the membrane between dimensions. 

Brutally penetrated, that monster tore straight through her cervix and into her womb. As it's cockhead pushed against the endpoint of her sacred uterus as if wishing to disdent even further, Kida shrieked so loud that the blood-vessels on her foreheads bulged so thoroughly that they appeared ready to pop. Death was the one thing this dimension wouldn't grant her, though. Without anything to alleviate her agony, that antemundane beast began to pound her. "I think I will enjoy this banishment!" Narghai declared. "With the two you to fuck!" Utilizing unearthly muscle-power, he pounded into the writhing girl, utterly unmerciful in how he pummeled this tightly gripping hole. These ruthless thrusts shook the fox-girl's entire body. This was rape so wicked the Gods would not have allowed it to transpire within their domain… it felt like it would have shaken the very foundations of the earth. In here, however, he could do it as long as he possible wanted to. 

The Nine-Tailer screamed at the top of her lungs, her vocal-cords unable to burst or give out. Every thrust into her was a bone-crushing smash, and were they on solid ground she would have long since been fucked into the dirt, creating a crater underneath their rut. He was simply insatiable, an incarnation of all those loathsome instincts to see bodies undone and sexually defiled. 

But at least, he wasn't on earth...

That was not a triumph which Kida could console herself with. She had already turned maniacal, forgotten all about the earth. All she knew was that she was locked in here with him, with her beloved Marissa doomed to be the beast's second fuck-slave. Thrashing around, her entire world was those individual hip-plunges that sent his cock deep into her womanhood. They all constituted an individual lifetime, one explosion of pain which was erased and forgotten when the subsequent one arrived. His fury mastered her entirely. She was his fuck-doll, his entertainment in this void. Kida the Guardian of the Alpine Clan was condemned to an existence being raped like this for possessing the heroic gall to have stopped him.

And it would go on forever...

forever...

ever...

ev…

***

Syllana stood by the circle of black-scorched ash that had been burnt into the floor where the Fomorian once stood, eyes narrowed in in her annoyance. All her work over the last three centuries, gone in a stroke of misfortune. That bitch-deity's servants had managed to capture the Beast once again. She had been bested by a cub and a human! 

Great, billowing plumes of smoke still rose from her person. The Sorceress had barely managed to raise a shield around her before the fireball ripped across the church and the town, blasting away all its path. The town of Garginion was now a crater, nearly twenty feet deep and nearly a mile around and coated in ash, a desolation amid the alps. It had killed all the cultists, certainly. The cage-held kitsune, on the other hand, had been spared… the purifying flame of Brighid had washed over them and left them untouched. Their cages had not been so fortunate, and every one of them had still been shoved away with the force of a hurricane, their skins scattered across the forest where they would doubtless be a pain to recover. 

She could have recaptured them all… but what was the point of that? She had no master free to entertain with them, no cultist army to keep occupied. They were every bit as worthless to her now as they had been with Narghai’s cum leaking from their ravaged holes. 

All but two of them. 

By pure happenstance, when she had been sprinting towards the Descendant, she had been taken to just where the two twins knelt in submission. Her protective barrier had encompassed them as well. Tossing her gaze in their direction, she smirked upon seeing the pair of blue-furred foxes remain kneeling in terror of her presence. Their thralldom would be a pleasant luxury for her. 

The smirk couldn’t hold as she returned her gaze towards that burned-out holocaust of her plans, however. A rare sensation of frustration and disappointment gripped her gut. Though she had not seen creation itself spring into existence like the Fomorian, Syllana had still lived for an unfathomable number of years. Such a multitude of experience had left her inured to many strong emotions linked to failure, as if she had forgotten that they could be pronounced. This, though... left the black-furred Kitsune deeply aggravated. 

So many years... gone to waste. She could feel the prison, pulsing in the air, growling through the earth beneath her feet… far, far stronger than the last one. Both the prophet and her traitorous apprentice had fed themselves into it along with Narghai, strengthening it from inside and out. It had taken her years to build up the strength to free him the first time, but no one had known to stop her then. The second time, this time, it had taken her nearly three centuries to gather enough power to shatter that prison. To do so a third time would takes orders of magnitude more power now, with the two interlopers still within, still providing it strength. 

Syllana inhaled heavily.

Well… her work had not been entirely undone. She conjured her blue fire, let it coat her arm as she stared into it. Her link between Narghai and her fire was still as strong as ever. He was still providing her with power to keep her flame burning, since without a skin she could not replenish it any other way… and that meant that she could feed more power back to him. And, in their stupidity, the last descendant of Kitra and the last descendant of Amalissa had bound themselves into the prison. Next time, there would be no one left to stop her. 

It had taken three hundred years to gather enough power to free her patron before, and this time would require much more… but last time, she had done it alone. How much quicker might dozens, or hundreds, of foxes gather souls for the Fomorian? 

She would do what she always did… exactly what she had to. No one else would do what was necessary for this world to survive. This world deserved better gods that it had… and she would give it them.

Syllana finally allowed herself to grin again. “Well,” she said, amusement back in her voice as she looked down on the traumatized twins. “It appears I have an opening for a new apprentice… or two.” The dark fox chuckled to herself as she looked around, a smirk solidly back on her prideful face once more. “Now, where have your skins got off to…”

***

Kida felt like a plate dropped from a great height, shattered into a thousand pieces as she lay on the nothingness that made up her prison. She had been a virgin when she was thrown into here… now she couldn’t actually count how many times the Incarnation of Destruction had raped her. Ten? A hundred? A thousand? She couldn’t even tell how long it had been… the only thing at all to mark the passage of time was cumshots into her body, and each thrust of his cock into her felt like it contained a million years of agony. Kida could feel seed dripping out of her ravaged holes, and tried to count to the rhythm of filth oozing out of her. One drip. Two. Three.

It was easier than paying attention to the woman she loved being raped just feet away.

There was one rule of her existence now, one truth that she lived by here - Narghai’s cock was always in one of them. The gaps between were so short and tiny that they seemed irrelevant to mention. When Kida was too overwhelmed and broken down to fuck, the Fomorian would focused on Marissa instead. When Marissa gave in and lost herself, it would be Kida’s turn again.

Drip. Drip. Drip. One drip, one second. Sixty seconds in a minute. Sixty minutes in an hour. This should be easy… but each drip seemed to contain either a dozen or a thousand thrusts of his cock into Marissa’s battered asshole… defying the passage of time. Kida could have been here for day, a week, or a thousand years… each seemed equally likely to her. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut, unwilling to watch any longer… too exhausted to move a muscle to even make a vain attempt to save her. Marissa couldn’t even scream anymore… her voice had given out towards the beginning of this newest rape. That meant that he would probably be done with her soon and it would be Kida’s turn. Good… maybe she would last longer this time. The only mercy she could give to the other woman who had been unlucky enough to be trapped in here with her was to suffer as long as she could… prolonging the time between Marissa’s rapes.

Something touched her hand.

Kida’s eyes popped open, and she stared up to find Marissa looking at her face. Her hand in hers. They looked at each other… and Marissa squeezed her hand as tightly as she could.

Together.

Marissa hadn’t been blind to what she had done, locking herself in here with her. She knew what would happen… and she had done it anyway. Unwilling to leave Kida alone. Unwilling to abandon her to her fate and save herself. Whatever happened… they would face it together.

Until the end.

Kida squeezed back. This was not how their story ended.

END


End file.
